Traditional friends
by prongsiesxlilyxflower
Summary: AU.Lily Evans and James Potter are best friends. Despite what others want them to be. They sense a spark between two of their mates and decide to fix them up. In doing so will they create another couple? Complete
1. traditions, fights and laughter

**Traditional Friends.**

**Traditions, fights and laughter.**

Lily crept, quiet as a mouse, up the trellis and through the window.

"Damn" She cussed quietly as she hit her head on the window frame. _Every year. I do that every year._ She spied her target sleeping soundly under the covers of his nice, warm, bed. As always. She tiptoed towards him and bent down low, next to his ear. She let out a long, low whistle.

James' eyes shot open in a flash. "September first," he whispered eagerly. He shot up in bed. "September first." He grinned putting on his glasses.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Lily shouted jumping on his bed. "WAKE UP!"

"I'm up." He smiled. "Must you do that every year?" He rubbed his head.

"Tis tradition, my dear boy. If I did not uphold tradition I would be shot." She recited with her hand over her heart.

"Tradition ay?" He got a mischievous glint in his eye. "Well…I guess you know what comes next?" She narrowed her eyes.

"No. No. No. We're skipping that part this year."

"Uh uh. Tis tradition. If I did not up hold tradition I would be shot." He put his hand over his heart. Lily backed away slowly. He leapt out of bed and caught her.

"NO!" She shrieked waking the inhabitants of the Potter house. By the shriek they knew what was happening.

"September first." Mr Potter grumbled. "9.14 exactly." He sat up.

"I tell you, it always is. You owe me 5 galleons." Mrs Potter smiled. They knew what was coming next.

"AHH!" Lily screeched. "NO!"

"Resistance is futile." James smirked.

"No Jamsie, stop! I'll do anything. I'll pack your trunk?" She asked nervously.

"Packed it last night." He scooped her up in his arms.

"I'll make your breakfast." She pleaded.

"Nope, you know the rules. September 1st, we eat at my house." He made way to the door.

"I'll…I'll flash you! You don't want that!"

"Too bad."

"NO!" She screamed holding the doorframe. "NO!"

"Every year." James muttered. He turned her on his side and made his way down the stairs while she was kicking and screaming. His parents were downstairs watching the two smiling.

"James! James! I've been your friend and neighbour since we were 5. Don't do this old buddy, old pal."

"Nice try." He took her out the door and headed out the back.

"James you used to run around my house naked. Remember that? You don't want that to get out do you?" She made a last minute attempt.

"I was a young boy! And you tell everyone that when you first meet them. You say 'This is James Potter, he used to run around my house naked' and I don't appreciate it." He pushed through the gate. Towards the pool. Lily's eyes widened when she saw it.

"James. I'm already ready. I don't want to change again."

"Lily, you're in your pyjamas."

"Damn." She muttered. She kicked even harder than before. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"As you wish." He smirked.

"AHHHHH!" She hit the cold water with a splash. She broke the surface and glared at him.

"Now, Lils. Tis tradition." He mocked her.

"Tradition my ass." She mumbled.

He helped her out and she shot him an evil look before putting on a perky face. She turned to walk away. James raised an eyebrow. It was unlike Lily to give up without a fight. Suddenly she snapped around and let out a war cry before tackling him into the pool.

"Got you." She grinned. It was his turn to glare. He stuck his tongue out and she returned the gesture.

"Ok, time to shower stinky." She smiled. "I'll be back in half an hour." She pulled herself out of the pool and traipsed across the lawn.

Lily walked into her house soaking.

"James again?" Her mother asked grinning.

"James again."

later

They had their September 1st eating contest. James isn't, by half a pancake. Lily was getting better every year. They were ready to head to Kings cross. Another problem unfolded when the two were getting into the Potters car.

"Shotgun." Lily called.

"NO WAY! You were in the front last year." James complained.

"That's because I called shotgun."

"It's my family car."

"That's right I'm a guest. I get frontsies."

"You're not a guest. You come with us every year." James pouted.

"That's because you love me so much." She smirked.

"NOT!" James gagged at his best friend. Lily stuck her tongue out.

"Fine. Race you." She took off.

"CHEATER!" He called after her. He set off and caught up to her right before she reached the car.

"I'm in the front." He said opening the door.

"No me." She slid in the seat."

"Get out." He pulled her arm.

"No."

"Yes."

"Nuh uh."

"Yes uh." He pulled her out and they stood fighting each other to get into the front seat.

Mrs Potter rolled her eyes at the scene. _Every year. They fight every year over the front seat. They're just so cute. I wonder when they'll realise. _She saw Lily kick James in the shin and she shook her head._ A while yet._ She walked to the car. "Ok you two stop fighting, you're in sixth year now, time to grow up. James let Lily in the front. She's the guest."

"But mum, she was in the front last year."

"James Potter, get in the back seat now."

"Fine." Lily shot him a smirk that distinctly said 'I won' causing him to scowl. The incident was soon forgotten as it happened every year. That's just what these best friends are do.

Kings cross

"Ouch." Lily cried as James pushed her to the side.

"Me first." He said smugly, grabbing his trolley.

"No me." She pushed him back causing his trolley to hit a lady. Lily whistled innocently as James apologised profusely.

"You were in the front! I get to go through the barrier first."

"No, that's not the rules."

"Yes it is."

"I know. I'll race you there."

"Ok. Be careful of your trolley, on the count of three."

"1…2…" Lily shot off. "3!" She called.

"You cheated again." James yelled catching up to her. The two were running so fast people had to dive out of the way to stop from being squashed by their trolleys.

James hit her trolley causing her to crash into a pole and fall. She sat on the ground in tears clutching her ankle. James looked back and rushed to help her.

"Lily! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry." He helped her up.

"Sucker." She called as sprung to her feet and ran ahead with her things.

"Damn." He cussed.

Lily made it to the barrier and was about to enter when she felt a tug on her clothes. She looked around and saw a little girl. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes, she looked like a first year.

"Excuse me." The girl said as James caught up and stood by Lily.

"Yes?" Lily asked politely.

"Um…" She looked nervous.

"Don't be scared." James assured her. "Lily's not as scary as she looks." Lily shot him a dirty look.

"Er…I'm Jazminta. I don't know how to get to the Hogwarts express." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Hi Jazminta, I'm James Potter and this is Lily Evans, don't cry." James introduced them.

"Are you friends?" Jazminta asked shyly.

"Yes we are. I've known James since I was five. He used to run around my house naked." Lily smirked at James._ Must she introduce me to everyone like that?_

"Look, you just run straight between platforms nine and ten. I'll show you." James shot Lily a smirk letting her know he won that round and disappeared through the barrier. Jazminta followed, then Lily.

"Cheater." Lily said as they boarded the train.

"You cheated first and I wasn't cheating. There's no rule that says I can't use a little girl to help me win."

"Well, I got to sit in the front so there." She smirked. "Let's go find our friends." She started walking down the aisle.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"To find our friends, idiot."

"They'll be this way." He tugged her hand.

"No they won't. They'll be at this end of the train." She pulled his hand the other way.

"No they won't. That end is dumb."

"No, you're end is dumb."

"Not! They'll be down here." He pulled her along.

"No they won't." She stamped her foot.

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will-" He was cut off as Lily let go of her trunk and leapt on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Now, are you going to listen?" She asked smirking.

"Get off me. You weigh heaps, I can't breathe." He complained pushing her off and standing up.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Well…I'm not saying that, but you did eat most of the pancakes this morning." He was just playing with her. Lily was anything but fat. Being on the quidditch team helped that.

"I did not! You ate most of them."

"I'm a growing man." Lily scoffed.

"More like…boy."

"Take that back. I'm a MAN!" He hit his chest.

"You're sixteen. You're a boy."

"I am not! I shave, LOOK!" He stuck out his chin.

"You're puny! And I know for a fact you only shave because every other male your age does. You don't even need too."

"I do too! And I am not puny. Feel these muscles." He said pointing to his arms. A few first years that weren't used to seeing the two bicker scattered away at the weird scene. Lily and James didn't notice their friends come out to watch in amusement.

"That's not muscle…that's flab." She squeezed his arm.

"Well I never…" He said indignantly. "Are you saying I'm fat!" He cried.

"Well, I'm not one to point out flaws." James gaped. Lily was lying also. James was one fine male, toned from quidditch.

"What! I am not fat! You are!"

"I am not! I'm a chaser like you and our captain doesn't let fat people be chasers!"

"You're fatter than me!" James smirked.

"I am not! You're fatter!" Their friends were laughing in the background, still unnoticed.

"Why do they always fight?" Abby asked.

"I don't know…but I love the 'who's fatter' fights. They're both sticks."

"Honestly, I've never met two better friends, but they fight over stupid things." Remus sighed turning back to the pair.

"FATTY! FATTY! FATTY!" Lily was yelling with her hands over her ears.

"I'm surprised you can fit in this aisle, being so fat and all."

Lily gaped. "Well…the only thing fatter than you is your ego!" She retorted.

"Shut up…fatso." He hissed.

SMACK! Lily punched him in the eye.

Sirius howled with laughter.

"Wormtail, get the potion." Remus sighed. "Not again."

"OH JAMES I'M SO SORRY!" She yelped him up and hugged him.

"It's alright, I'm sorry for calling you fat."

"Me too, you're not fat. Also, sorry for punching you…again." He hugged her tightly.

"It's ok, I was out of line."

"No, it was my fault."

"Let's go find our friends and get you some potion to help your eye."

They saw Peter holding the potion just behind them and their other friends looking at them weirdly. They followed them into a

compartment and sat down. Lily was holding James' hand for comfort.

"How do you do that?" Sirius asked.

"What?" They said together.

"You always fight…then suddenly you're best of friends. If anyone else punched James they'd be dead."

"James loves me." Lily said casually.

"It never ceases to amaze me. Nothing could tear you two apart. Best friends forever I suppose?"

"You betcha." They said together.

"Oh Jamsie?" A sickeningly sweet female voice called. Lily let go of James' hand as the door slid open. James' latest Poptart. Lily and Abby had come up with the name Poptart for James' and Sirius' flavour-of-the-week. They're quick and easy, plus they were always so perky and fresh, just like out of the toaster.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were the top guys of the school. The Marauders, as they call themselves. All the girls wanted them and all the guys wanted to be them, though there were a few exceptions to both.

James was a chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team. He had messy raven hair and gorgeous hazel eyes behind gold rimmed glasses. He had a great build and tanned skin. He had excellent grades and a prankster attitude, unless someone messed with his friends. Especially Lily. Lily had been his friends since forever and everyone knew if you mess with her you mess with the dragon himself. It simply wasn't done. James could be extremely intimidating.

Sirius Black, a mighty fine specimen. He had graceful dark hair that fell a little longer than most guys and icy blue-grey eyes. He was a beater on the house team and could get quite violent. He had an attitude to match James except a little more on the immature side. He was a ladies man, through and through. Although Lily and James had decided that he would be a good match for Abby so they were working on a plan to get the two together. Sirius got good grades without as much effort as the average student.

Remus Lupin, resident werewolf. He was a mysterious fellow. He had a pale form due to his lycanthropy, sandy brown hair and amber eyes. He was the 'sensible' Marauder and knew where to draw the line. He was quite the knowledgeable romantic and didn't go through girls like tissues. He was a Gryffindor prefect and had great grades.

Peter Pettigrew. Though not as handsome as the rest, he had his good qualities. He was good at potions and that came in well with the pranks. He added that little bit extra to the group that was needed. Peter was a good decoy also. He was considerably shorter with watery blue eyes and blonde hair. With help from his friends he was able to maintain a healthy grade.

Along with the marauders there were two other girls who hung out with the group. Lily Evans and Abby Welsh.

Lily Evans. Ah, to bottle perfection. She was what some would call perfect, though she was no where near. She had outstanding grades which helped her to get Prefect and great looks. She had a creamy complexion with a few faint freckles and beautiful long red hair that tumbled down her shoulders in waves. However, the most stunning of her features was her luminous, emerald eyes. Some would say the window to her soul. Others would say the portal to her heart. In any case they were entrancing and showed you all her emotions. She was highly sought after but had hardly and boyfriends because of you hurt her you would most likely end up limbless, courtesy of James Potter. Her biggest flaw was her temper. She had a shorter fuse than a goldfish has a memory.

Abby Welsh was an average student. She had good grades and good looks. She was witty and harsh to most. She had dark hair and deep blue eyes against warm skin. She was a little on the short side though most would say petite would fit her figure perfectly. Sirius especially liked to tease her about her height. Actually, Sirius liked to tease her about anything. All the more reason to set the two up, in Lily and James' eyes.

Back to the current Poptart standing in the doorway. She went by the name of Ann, though the friends didn't bother remember because she wouldn't be around for long. She was like any other air headed bimbo-ditz who latched her self to the Marauders, trying to fool herself into thinking he was 'the one' and not seeing obvious heartbreak coming her way.

Ann waltzed in and flung herself in James' lap kissing him passionately before shooting Lily a glare. It was true most girls were threatened by Lily Evans. They knew there would be day when James woke up and saw he was head over heels for her, so they made sure they were continuously around to stop that.

The group gagged seeing her throw herself at him like that but it was nothing new.

"So Lils, how were your holidays?" Sirius asked ignoring the display beside Lily.

"Fine. Although, living beside this dolt," She nodded towards James, "has its downsides."

"Did you do your traditional wakeup call this morning?" Abby asked smiling.

"Sure did. 'Tis tradition. If I did not uphold tradition I would be shot." She spoke with her hand over her heart.

"He pushed you into the pool didn't he?" Remus said shaking his head.

"What? It's tradition!" James interrupted. He had escaped from the clutches of Ann who was currently pouting on his lap.

"Don't worry guys. I got him back this year."

"You tricked me."

"Alls fair in love and war." She smirked. Their friends watched the two with knowing smirks. They saw the two were perfect for each other. They were just waiting for them to open their eyes and see it.

"Oh, what day is it?" James asked.

"Tuesday."

"Ok. Ann we need to talk…let's go outside." James led her away.

"It's that time again, isn't it?" Abby asked when they had gone.

"Yip." Lily answered.

"So Lils…" Sirius decided to speed up the process being the impatient git he was. "Er…you know James?"

"Yes." She said slowly. The other two rolled their eyes at Sirius' method of getting answers.

"What do you think of him?"

"Well, he is my best friend."

"Oh, so you don't think of him in a…romantic sense?" Everyone waited in silence. Lily was honestly shocked. _Why would they think that?_

"Sirius…Are you crazy? He's been my best friend since I was five. He ran around my house naked when he was little."

"Well at least you know what you're getting." He wiggled his eyes brows at her.

"You're serious? You think I like James?"

"Well…You got a whole lot better looking over the summer and so did he. You've grown up since you were five. You never know." Lily burst into laughter. The now single James Potter walked through the door to see her laughing hard and clutching the seats.

"What?" He said confused.

"They gasp think gasp I like, like you." She said before she burst into laughter again.

"Are you serious?" He asked before bursting into laughter himself. The two were in stitches for a few more minutes. They quickly changed before they reached Hogwarts.


	2. closets, recordings and plans

**chapter 2**

**Closets, recordings and plans**

"Ok James, so what's the plan?" Lily asked. They had finished the two weeks of school and were collapsed on the Gryffindor couch later that night. It was around midnight and they had decided that was the best plan to meet.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm tired of the two dancing around their feelings. Some people are so blind!" He complained.

"I know. They're so perfect for each other. They have been friends for ages and they're always nit-picking at each others habits and play fighting. It's too cute."

"Agreed. You know I think we should have some fun with this. How about we bring out the old clichés ?"

"Really?" Lily's eyes brightened.

"Really. The whole lock them in the closet, handcuff them together, make the other jealous and change their bodies around lot."

"I've always wanted to try those. We have to save the jealousy one for last though, I don't really want to do that. Hey, maybe we should change around bodies for a while too. I've always wondered what it would be like to be a guy."

"Ok. We'll do it at the same time as they do. We're in this together."

"Right. Don't breathe a word to any one. Not even other friends."

"Affirmative. We should have a project name so we can speak of it in public if necessary."

"Oh! And code names too!" She bounced up and down in anticipation.

"Ok. It has to be a random project name. Pick a colour."

"Burgundy." She said quickly. James rolled his eyes at the colour.

"Ok. Pick an animal."

"Oh! Oh! A fox!"

"Alright. Operation burgundy fox."

"Spiffing name, darling." She drawled playfully.

"Of course, what else do you expect from the brilliant mind of James Potter?" He smirked.

"James Potter! OH MY! I'm talking to James Potter! He touched MY hand! I'm never washing this hand ever again." She pretended to swoon.

"Come on Lils. They don't ALL sound like that." Lily snorted. "Anyway code names…"

"You can be sparrow." Lily said nodding to herself.

"Why?"

"I don't know. When I think of your hair, I think of a sparrows nest."

"Fine. I get to pick your name. It should be a bird. I know…Turkey." Lily winced. She had a fear of Turkeys ever since an unfortunate incident one year when she was visiting America.

"James." She whined. "You can't call me that! You know why!"

"No…too late. Turkey it is." Lily flinched again. It had taken ages for those scars to heal. The emotion scars didn't fade though.

"Fine. What shall we do first?"

"Let's do the closet one!" James said anxiously. "That's least likely to work and I want to try the others."

"Good idea."

"We'll meet back here in 6 days at one hundred hours. We will then commence in finding suitable broom closet for the two."

"Yes sir." Lily saluted.

"After that stage is complete we will wait until the next day, being Saturday, at 1100 hours we will lure targets to trap."

"Yes sir."

"We will finalise details before we commence. Such as how to lure them and the charms to lock the door."

"Yes sir."

"That will be all. Rest now. In 6 days we commence Operation burgundy fox."

**Common room**

"Turkey." Lily flinched.

"Sparrow."

"Are we ready to scout locations?"

"Yes sir."

"Let's do it."

It was 6 days later and they were just about to leave the common room. Lily had insisted they leave the invisibility cloak and Marauders map behind so they could be 'real secret agents'. They had dressed in all black Muggle clothes and James had transfigured balaclavas for the two to wear. They crept out the portrait hole and clung to the walls. The over exaggerated their sneaking and constantly darted in a zig zag motion across the hallways. After checking many closets they had appeared on the 5th floor. They had a special checklist to check off for each closet.

OPERATION BURGUNDY FOX

STAGE ONE: CLOSET ANTICS

Broom closet must have:

_Spacious area_

_Breathing holes/cracks_

_No tools_

_No weapons_

_No means of escape_

_One door_

_On a corner  
(So can be approached from 2 directions)_

_Room for magic voice recorder_

"Sparrow. Come in Sparrow."

"Turkey." Lily cringed again.

"I believe I have found a suitable location. It needs your approval." James walked in and checked for a few minutes.

"Location approved." He nodded and gave her the thumbs up. They placed the magical recorder in the closet and put it on a timer.

"We have done well. Get some rest. We commence Phase one tomorrow at 1100 hours."

"Affirmative." They darted back to their rooms unseen. They had made plans earlier about how to get the two into the closet and were thoroughly satisfied.

**Phase 1**

"Sparrow. Come in Sparrow."

"Turkey." He ignored Lily's twitch and continued. "The time is 1100 hours." He looked from side to side. "Commence phase one."

Lily started bawling and James ran upstairs to get Abby. She came running down quickly with James tailing her.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I'm being silly." Lily sniffed.

"What happened?" Abby demanded.

"Well, I was coming from the library when I heard a sound. I followed it and I met a bunch of Slytherins…" Lily trailed off.

"Did they hurt you? I swear I'll kill them if they did." Abby stood angrily.

"No…they called me a m-mudblood and took my homework. I spent ages on it and they took it." Abby knowing that Lily was frantic about studies tried to calm her down. James commended Lily on her acting. She was quite good.

"We'll get it back, Lils, don't cry, then I'll kick their arse for calling you that."

"No. They threw it in a closet…there was a boggart in there. I'm no good at DADA and I was scared."

"Lily, I'm good at DADA let me take a look with you. Lead the way."

"Ok." Lily sniffed.

"Just curious, what does your boggart look like?"

"Er…A turkey." Lily said thinking on her feet. James stifled a laugh.

"Oh, after that trip I can't blame you. Let's go."

Lily made exaggerated hand signals to James telling him it was his turn. Lily led Abby around the long way so they reached the closet last.

"Padfoot! Padfoot! We've git Snivelly locked in a broom closet!" James yelled running up the stairs.

"Ooooh! Let's go hex the greasy git." Sirius yelled standing and putting his wand in his back pocket. He wasn't bright at some times. James rushed after him and pocketed his wand on the way.

"He's in there!" James yelled hoping they reached the broom closet first. "We strapped him to the ceiling. It was a struggle!"

"Let me at him!" Sirius cried diving in the closet as Abby and Lily rounded the corner. James ducked behind a statue as Lily grabbed Abby's wand and pushed her into the closet. She quickly cast a spell the door wouldn't open for 5 hours. They figured that would be enough.

"Excellent work, Turkey." Lily grimaced.

"You too, Sparrow. Phase one: Complete." They gave each other a high five.

"Now we wait for the outcome."

**In the closet**

"Hello? Who is here?" Abby said quietly. "I can feel your legs but I can't see you."

"I didn't know you liked my legs." Sirius said in an amused tone.

"Sirius Black! Why the hell are we in here?"

"I don't know! I was told there was a Snivellus in here, strapped to the roof. Alas, no Snivelly." He whimpered.

"Well, I was helping Lily get her homework, but obviously that was a lie."

"Yes, it was James who lured me here. You think it was for a reason?"

"Aye."

"If I know Prongs there will be a magical recorder in here. They're nosey little bludgers."

They rummaged around before finding it and recording a message.

**!LilyJames!**

5 hours had passed and Lily and James had spent time talking about endless subjects, ranging from why Snape doesn't wash his hair to the meaning if the universe. There conversations were very deep and meaningful in any case. They heard a click and knew the door was opening. They stood before it ready to see the result.

"The time has come Sparrow."

"Indeed Turkey. We shall see if our work has paid off."

"Afraid not!" Sirius cried as Abby and he pushed them into the closet and closed the door.

"It was rather stupid of them to leave both sets of wands on the ground wasn't it?" Abby asked.

Sirius nodded in agreement.

They didn't lock the door. They would figure it out soon enough.

They would be waiting for when they did.

Behind the statue…just for safety.

**In the closet**

"I can't believe they locked us in here." James fumed. "What kind of friends are they?"

"I don't know. Let's listen to the recording. At least we will know what they said when they thought no one was listening."

"Right." He felt around for the recorder and rewound it before pushing play.

"_Hello? Who is here?" They heard Abby's voice.. "I can feel your legs but I can't see you."_

"_I didn't know you liked my legs." Sirius' voice said. They could hear amusement in his voice._

"_Sirius Black! Why the hell are we in here?"_

"_I don't know! I was told there was a Snivellus in here, strapped to the roof. Alas, no Snivelly." He whimpered._

"_Well, I was helping Lily get her homework, but obviously that was a lie."_

"_Yes, it was James who lured me here. You think it was for a reason?"_

"_Aye."_

"_If I know Prongs there will be a magical recorder in here. They're nosey little bludgers."_

"Damn!" James cursed.

"_Lily Evans and James Potter! How could you lock your friends in here?" Abby asked. "Lily you are a very good actor but next time you want help you're on your own."_

"_We know what you're trying to do." Sirius said laughing. "We'll get you back. You don't know it but we're going to lock you in here."_

_Sirius and Abby were laughing when the recording stopped._

"Damn!" James cursed. He put down the recorder not realising he hit the record button.

"Oh well. We knew it wouldn't work anyway."

"Right. Phase two. Handcuff helpers." Lily snorted at the name. "You try a better name…TURKEY!" Lily cringed.

"Shut your face James Potter. If you went through what I did…you'd never look at a turkey again."

"Wimp."

"What?"

"I said WIMP!"

"At least I'm not a…man whore!" She pointed accusingly, though in the small, dark place it just proceeded to nearly shatter his glasses.

"At least I can get a girlfriend!"

"I can get a boyfriend!"

"Why haven't you got one!"

"Because, I don't feel the need to sleep around so that I have comfort, unlike some people."

"Lily Evans! You know very well that I'm a…" He lowered his voice, "v-i-r-g-i-n."

"Just say it. James Potter is a VIRGIN!" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs. "VIRGIN! VIRGIN! JAMSIE IS A VIRGIN! JAMSIE IS-" He clamped his hand over her mouth.

"What if people hear?"

"So?"

"They'll know!"

"You're only sixteen." She hissed.

"Yes, but I don't want them to know I'm waiting for some one special. Only YOU know. Not even Sirius, so keep a lid on it."

"We put a silencing charm on here anyway."

"That was one of my better ideas."

"It was my idea."

"What you're too stupid to think of that." He said proudly.

"Me Stupid! You're the one failing charms! You probably can't even cast a silencing charm!"

"Sssh! That's a secret you take to your grave or I'll tell every one about you failing transfiguration!"

"You wouldn't."

"I would. What would that do for your perfect prefect image then?"

"You're blackmailing me!"

"I believe so." She narrowed her eyes but he couldn't see in the dark.

"That's low James Potter!"

"What! Remember last year when a certain some one blackmailed ME into doing their transfiguration homework."

"That was different!"

"HOW!"

"You…YOU…YOU!" She was so mad at that moment insults wouldn't process.

"I what? Are you to stupid to think of an insult?"

"I'm not stupid!"

"Stupid." James muttered.

"Take that back!" She said loudly.

"Why should I? You're to STUPID to do anything to me."

"Idiot."

"Ice queen."

"Frog spawn."

"Mummy's girl."

"MUMMY'S BOY!"

"FREE LOADER!"

"SPOILT BRAT!"

"SNAPE LOVER!"

BAM! And Lily's fist connected with James' nose…again.

"OH MY James! I am SO sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. The mental images are disgusting enough."

"No it was my fault, I started it."

"No I did. We both know YOU did the silencing charm."

"Here let me see you nose."

"No Lily, its fine. You've hit me so much I've gotten used to it."

"No, let me see." Her stubbornness prevailed. However, upon moving forward she tripped and fell onto James who then took the two flying through the unlocked door.

"Ow." James said as Lily got off him.

"I'm SORRY! I'm so damn clumsy."

"It's ok. I see they didn't lock us in there."

"Right we didn't." Sirius said coming out from the statue.

"Lily, you punched him _again_?" Abby said exasperatedly.

"_Accio recorder_. Let's see what we've got here." Lily and James both let their eyes widened when they saw their conversation had been recorded.

"Give me that." Lily said grabbing it. "Catch James!" She threw it down the hall to him. They then played keep-away with it until they got to their common room and destroyed it.


	3. Mood swings, suspensions and handcuffs

**Mood swings, suspensions and handcuffs**

**chapter 3**

It was four weeks after the closet incident and the six were doing some last minute homework. Lily and James had decided to lay low for a while on Operation burgundy fox in case the group figured out what they were up to.

"Are you copying my essay?" Lily asked as she caught James leaning over to look at her work.

"No!" He said, although it was obvious he was lying.

"You are!" She punched his arm playfully.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Come on Lils. It's not James' fault he's awful at charms. He's the worst in the class. How does he pass?" Remus wondered aloud. Lily snorted and James glared at her.

"Lily, I have an idea." James said smartly.

"What?"

"You do my charms essay and I'll do your transfiguration one."

"Deal." The two swapped papers. Their friends just shrugged and went back to work.

"James, I need to talk to you about Operation burgundy fox."

"Ok. Let's go." They walked over to the couch.

"Did you get them?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Got them."

"What do these ones do?" Lily asked amused. So far he had got the wrong ones twice. Once he got lover cuffs. The name pretty much explains. The second time he got Muggle handcuffs.

"These ones stay on until their lips touch."

"Good enough. I doubt they'll do anything other than kissing that would make their lips touch."

"Right. Phase two commence."

"You got it Sparrow."

They walked out of the common room and put on the invisibility cloak. The then waited for some one to enter the room and walked in behind them. The snuck over to the group. Luckily Sirius and Abby were sitting together. In one quick motion they clamped the handcuffs on. They silently made there way outside. They took off the cloak and made their way inside.

"What the hell?" Sirius cried wrenching up his hand.

"Alohamora." Abby tried but the handcuffs stayed put.

"What happened?" James asked as they reached them.

"Some ruddy idiot put some weird handcuffs on us." Abby explained.

"Did you try unlocking them?" Lily asked.

"Do I look stupid?" Abby asked.

"Yes." Sirius said smiling.

"Shut up! This is our fault!"

"HOW!"

"Everything is always your fault!"

"Why?"

"It just is."

"That's not fair!"

"What's not fair is me being handcuffed to you!"

"I know what those are!" Remus said suddenly.

"What do they do?" Abby asked quickly.

"They stay on until you to kiss on the lips." He said laughing.

_Damn Remus!_ Lily thought._ Why must he know everything! They were supposed to spend time together and kiss freely!_ James was thinking along the same lines.

"Are you going to kiss?" Remus said after he stopped laughing.

They looked at each other before Sirius bent down quickly and pecked Abby on the lips. They then both cringed and Abby hugged Remus tightly.

"We're going to the library." James said pulling Lily away.

"Damn Moony! Why does he have to know EVERYTHING?" James complained when they were in the library.

"Just what I was thinking. Oh well. On to Phase three, I guess."

"Switching bodies?"

"You bet."

"This better work, or else I have to flirt with Abby and you have to flirt with Sirius! I don't want to do that."

"Me neither. If worse comes to worst we'll have to do it to make them jealous."

"I suppose. It's all in the name of true love, I guess. Let's just hope this works. Are we going to change bodies too?"

"I don't know." Lily said. "It would be fun."

"Yeah. We'll see when the time comes."

"Right. Let's plan it after the Quidditch match."

"The Slytherin one."

"Yeah, in three weeks, after the Christmas holidays."

"Ok. Let's hope all goes to plan Sparrow."

**!LATER!**

Lily watched happily as the two captains shook hands, glaring daggers into each others eyes. She always felt a happy rush just as the game was about to start. She looked to James who was watching her. She shook her head and looked up. Perfect weather for flying.

"AND THEY'RE OFF!" The commentator yelled. He was a 5th year boy by the name of Kent Ashley.

Two hours later the teams were getting angry. It had been a dirty game. As always when playing Slytherin. Gryffindor was in the lead by forty points. Lily sat at the opposite end of the field from the other chasers who were putting their plan into play. They appeared to be playing keep away with the quaffle but they had a strategy planned out. The only ones down this end were Herself and Malfoy. He was guarding her, not very well either. Lily was getting rather ticked off. He kept making snarky comments and calling her a mudblood.

"Hey Mudblood?"

"Stop calling me that Malfoy." She said through gritted teeth.

"Why Mudblood?"

"Because if you don't I'll get off this broom and beat you into oblivion."

"No you won't. I like calling you a Mudblood. That's what you are. Your blood is dirty. Your parents are worthless muggles who will be killed by the Dark lord."

"That's it!" Lily yelled before standing up on her broom.

"WHAT IS LILY EVANS DOING! IS SHE CRAZY?" She heard the commentator yell.

"You're going down Malfoy." She narrowed her eyes before lunging at him and knocking him off his broom. All of a sudden they were falling but Lily was so angry she just kept punching. Malfoy was scared he was going to die when he hit the ground he just let her. They were very high up and the whole stadium watched in silence as the two neared the ground. James couldn't let his best friend die like that. No way. He sped to catch her but she was too far away. He tried but there was no way he could reach her. The fact that they were going to hit the ground was evident to the crowd now. People were screaming to help them. Lily's friends were in hysterics. Dumbledore, however, seemed quite sure they could handle it on their own and would no action be taken. Five feet before they hit the ground Lily whipped out her wand and cast a softening charm on the ground and Malfoy. Then with a THUMP Malfoy hit the ground and Lily sat daintily on top of him. She sat grinning knowing she had won. She stood up from the unconscious Malfoy and waved charmingly to the crowd before she saw Professor McGonagall came rushing towards her and pulled her away.

James smiled. That was his best friend for you. He heard cheers and turned around to see the Gryffindor seeker holding the snitch. _Life can't get any better._

**!LATER!**

"SUSPENSION!"

"Yes suspension."

"When?"

"Tomorrow." Lily said weakly.

"How long?" Abby demanded.

"Only three days."

"ONLY THREE DAYS! I'm going to be stuck with nothing but male company for THREE days! I'm going to DIE!" Abby wailed.

"What's this about?" Sirius asked as he and the Marauders entered the common room.

"LILY'S SUSPENDED!"

"WHAT!" James yelled.

"Only for three days."

"I haven't even been suspended before and look at what I've done!" Sirius said proud of Lily.

"Well, apparently Malfoy has cracked ribs, two broken lags, a broken arm and a concussion."

"Good on you Lils." Sirius said patting her back. She smiled.

"When does it start?" Peter asked.

"Tomorrow." She sighed. "So did we win?" She flopped down onto the couch.

"Yeah. After your display our team caught the snitch." James sat beside her putting his arm round her shoulder. "What am I going to do without my Little Lily for three days?"

"I don't know. I know you can't live without me." She shook her head.

"Too right. I've seen you every day since we were five…except you know that unfortunate trip to America." Lily cringed at the memory. "Even then I had a picture of you."

"You're right. I have an idea." She jumped up and ran to her dorm.

"Where's she going?" Sirius asked after watching there display with a smile.

"Don't know." James shrugged.

"Aw…Jamsies going to miss Lilykins." Sirius taunted.

"Shut up!" James threw a cushion at him.

"Here." Lily said coming back downstairs.

"What?"

"It's a picture of me and you. Now you won't be lonely." She smiled and handed him the picture. "I made a copy so don't even think about throwing it away."

"Wouldn't dare."

"Let me see." Sirius whined.

"It's just a picture taken in one of those muggle photo booths." She handed him the picture.

"Aw…isn't that cute." It was a picture of Lily and James with their arms around each others shoulder, Lily was leaning on James shoulder and he was leaning on her head, they were poking out their tongues and looked on the verge of laughter.

"When was this?"

"This summer. I took Jamsie shopping. He just wanted to try on all the dresses, it got dreadfully boring."

"I did not!" He said indignantly. "YOU DID!"

"I don't wear dresses!"

"Neither do I! I'm a MAN!" He puffed his chest causing every one to snort.

"Oh Jamsie we need to speak about Operation burgundy fox."

"Right! Over here."

"They're too cute." Abby whispered to the others.

"They're so damn blind! We just need to knock some sense into them." Sirius said frustrated. "I mean even those bimbos can see it!" He waved to the bimbos who were glaring daggers at Lily who was talking quietly with James.

"What do you think Operation burgundy fox is, anyway?" Remus asked.

"Probably a plan to steal Professor Hydengarners toupee."

**!LATER!**

"Ok, you know how we need to get the ingredients for the potion, for phase three?"

"Yes."

"And they aren't in the students store cupboard."

"Yes."

"I'll just get them from Diagon Ally while I'm suspended." She said happily.

"But your Mum won't let you out." He pointed out.

"I'll just sneak out and Floo there. Our fire place is connected because you are too lazy to walk next door." James smiled.

"Well, it came in handy."

"You're right. For once being lazy paid off. So, I'll just go while my Mum is at work. Dad is on a Business trip."

"What about Petal?"

"Yes Petunia may be a problem. She won't let me go. She hates magic and me so…we need sleeping potion! I'll slip it into her drink and while she sleeps I'll get the supplies and come straight back."

"Ok. We've still got some from last weeks prank."

"That was brilliant by the way."

"Of course. We're Marauders." He smiled.

"Which is why I am surprised it was brilliant."

"Don't try hide it, I know you'll miss me."

"Of course, but you'll miss me more." She poked his chest.

"I know. Now who will call me Jamsie and imitate all my old girlfriends?"

"Stale Poptarts." She corrected.

"Oh right. Who will imitate all my stale poptarts?"

"You can always use Sirius." She grinned.

**!LATER!**

"See you, Lils!" James said giving her a huge hug and a bag with the sleeping potion in it.

"Remember if you get lonely, look at the picture."

"Of course, it's right here." He showed her.

"Look I've got my copy too." She pulled it out. "Maybe we'll be looking at it at the same time."

"I'll be looking at it ALL the time. I just look so damn gorgeous in it." Lily snorted.

"Jamsie you can let me go…your latest poptart is getting jealous."

"Right." He let her go reluctantly and turned to his friends who were grinning. "What?"

"Nothing." Remus said slyly.

"Fine. Bye Lily" He waved.

"Bye, every one!" She picked up the floo powder. "Lily's Evans house."

"Why is it Lily Evans house and not her parents?" Peter asked as Lily disappeared into the fire.

"I set it up and I don't go to visit her parents." James rolled his eyes.

**!LATER!**+

"LILY MAREE EVANS!" Her mother shouted as she helped Lily up from the floor.

"Yes mother?" She braced herself for the yelling.

"HOW DARE YOU BEAT SOME POOR STUDENT UP! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! A MALE TOO! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! AND ON A BROOMSTICK!" Her mother breathed.

"HE STARTED IT!"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU MARCH UPSTAIRS AND STAY THERE!"

"FINE!" She ran upstairs and slammed the door.

"Aw the little freak got suspended for taking on one of he freaky friends." Petunia taunted.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"As if I want to be in here with you." She spat.

Lily jumped on her bed and sat thinking. _Stupid family. They don't even know. _

With that thought she fell asleep.

Many hours late she woke. _8.00. They didn't even call me for dinner. I'm going for a walk_. She changed into muggle clothes and climbed down the trellis.

_They don't understand. They don't know what it's like to be called a mudblood. To have an entire House full of kids against you._

She kicked a stone and walked down the path. She saw James' house. _I wonder what he's doing now._ She pulled out her picture of the two and looked at it. _I bet he's happy, whatever he's doing._

**!LATER!**

"James, stop looking at that picture." Abby said sternly.

"What? I'm not!" He said scrambling to put it away.

"You are too! It's 8.00 at night and you've been looking at it all day."

"SO! I miss my best friend! Is that a crime?"

"I suppose not. She's my best friend too and I'm not continuously looking at a picture of her. She's only been gone one day."

"Yes, but I've seen her and talked to her every day since we were five, except when she went to America. Even if it was just a quick 'Hello' while she was getting the mail. Even when one of us was sick! I've seen her EVERY DAY. It's a routine. I won't get through school!"

"I'm sure you'll live." She was hit with inspiration. "Don't you think this is a little more than best friends missing each other?"

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"I mean…usually best friends don't act like this."

"What are you implying?" He said narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe…you like her a little more than friends."

"WHAT!" He jumped up. "That is absolutely untrue! How could you think that? I'm not going to stand here and be accused. I'm going to fly!"

"There's a storm coming!"

"Yes…well…SO!"

**!LATER!**

It was 1.13am the next morning and Lily Evans knew she was toast. She had just started walking and lost track of time. It was freezing outside and she had just gotten home. Her Mum would have noticed she was gone and she was going to kill her. The trellis was too wet to climb so she opted for the front door. All the lights were on and there was a note tacked to her door.

_Lily Maree Evans._

_I know you snuck out and when I return you are in deep trouble. I must go away for a few days so Petunia is in charge. You are to listen to her and you are not going ANYWHERE! You stay put. When you are home for the summer I will sort out your punishment! Don't think you will go unpunished madam!_

_Your mother._

Lily trudged into her room._ Great. Petunia is in charge. What a splendid 2 days I will have. _With that in mind she fell asleep.

**!LATER!**

"Mr Potter, will you PLEASE stop glaring at me?" McGonagall demanded.

"Yes Professor." He said, but as she turned around he gave her the finger. He was angry at her for suspending Lily and he had been in a bad mood all day. He wasn't used to not seeing Lily every morning at school. It just didn't make sense to him. They were in their last class that day. Transfiguration. His friends noted he was sulking and tried to stay away from him. In Herbology he had practically murdered his partner for asking what was wrong. They really didn't want to see him in charms tomorrow. Lily's favourite subject. He was continuously looking at the picture of the two and then he would glare at everyone around him. At first his friends were glad he missed her so much. Now, it was just plain scary.

The bell rang and James stalked out of class with his friends hurrying to catch up. Sirius still found it funny he was acting this was so he was trying not to laugh as James shot dirty looks at a group of 2nd years who were blocking his way.

"Prongs mate, calm down." Sirius said clapping his back. James sent him a glare that could melt cheese and Sirius stepped back a little. "I'm scared." He whispered to Remus.

"Me too."

"WILL YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT ME?" James exploded. Everyone around him stepped back and watched silently. It wasn't everyday James Potter exploded like this and never at his friends. Except once in fifth year, at Sirius.

"We're sorry, mate." Remus said holding up his hands.

"THAT'S IT! I'm out of here!"

"Wait! What about-"

"I don't care! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He stalked off.

"You think he could be any more obvious?" Peter asked.

"He's still denying it to himself." Abby sighed. "I confronted him last night and he freaked out."

"Stupid Prongs." Sirius sighed.

**!LATER!**

Lily woke up late and turned over.

"I SLEPT ALL DAY!" She cried.

"SHUT UP, FREAK!" her sister called from downstairs.

_Great, now I'll have to go to Diagon Ally tomorrow._ She took out her picture. _I miss James._ She buried her head in her pillow and went back to sleep.

**!LATER!**

"LILY!" James screamed. He woke up the next morning in a sweat. He had had a dream about Lily the night before and was getting scared. He looked at his clock. 11.00 am. _Damn, I slept in. Why didn't my friends wake me? I missed a few classes._

He looked at his picture of Lily and himself…again.

"Lily, hurry up and get back." He sighed. "Stupid McGonagall."

He got up and got ready for Lunch.

"Hey Guys." He said glumly walking into the great hall for lunch.

"Hi." They said in union. They seemed to be searching him, as if to see if he'd attack them.

"Did you just wake up?" Abby asked.

"Yes. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well…we were…scared."

"Why?"

"Er…no reason." Sirius said quickly.

"Charms after lunch." Peter said and the group sent him daggers.

"Charms is Lily's favourite subject." James sighed. Everyone was a little frightened of the new depressed James. He could unleash his anger at any moment.

"Hey Jamsie." James spun around to see his latest girlfriend, Tanya. He thought it was going to be Lily.

Sirius and Remus hit their heads repeatedly at the use of the nickname. It would just remind him of Lily. Abby put her head in her arms.

"Go away." He snarled.

"But I'm you're girlfriend." She sat in his lap and draped her arms around his neck.

"Not anymore." He pushed her off coldly. The girl burst into tears but at James' fierce look she stopped blank. She stood up and scuttled away. "Stupid b!tch."

"Prongs, wasn't that a little harsh?" Peter asked. Everyone sighed at his stupidity.

"HARSH! HARSH! JUST GET OFF MY BACK! WHAT IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE? LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled before grabbing his bag and stalking off to charms. The entire hall watched as he left in silence. Dumbledore was smiling amusedly.

"Jeez, he's worse than a girl on PMS!" Sirius complained.

"I'm glad Lily comes back soon." Remus said.

"Me too. I'm scared of the psycho James." Abby said picking up her bag.

"I can't believe he still thinks he doesn't like her." Sirius complained.

"So blind." Remus said and they walked out after him.

"What was that about?" McGonagall asked after James had left.

"I believe he is a little upset about Miss Evans being suspended."

"That would explain why he was shooting dirty looks at me yesterday. I though they were just friends."

"They are."

"Doesn't seem like it."

**!LATER!**

It was 12.30 Lily decided she had to do it now. She slipped the potion into Petunias drink and watched her silently. Petunia suddenly slumped to the floor in a deep sleep. Lily grabbed her bag full of Galleons and set off.

"Diagon Ally." She said and was whisked off.

She landed in a heap and quickly straightened up. She headed towards the potions store. She looked around and saw some one who looked like James. She shook her head and it was a red head who looked nothing like him. She turned around and bumped into…James? She blinked and it was an old woman. She gathered her ingredients and walked to the counter. She looked up and saw…James? She eyed the person and they seemed to morph into a blonde lady. She whipped around and saw a shop full of people who looked like James. She screamed. _I'm going crazy!_ She turned back to the cashier.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

She turned around and saw normal people. None of them looked anything like James. She paid and left. On the way back to the fireplace she saw James everywhere. She saw him in children and adults, even a few animals. She decided she was temporarily insane and flooed back to her house. She saw Petunia on the floor. Only it wasn't Petunia it was…James. She screamed again. _I'm insane. I've lost my mind. _She looked again and it was Petunia. She ran up to her room and hid under her covers before falling asleep. She would make the potion later.

**!LATER!**

James sat in Charms waiting for the bell to ring. When it did he saw the class fill up. No one dared sit near him after his outburst at lunch and he liked it that way. Lily was his partner in charms and he wouldn't let anyone take her place. The Professor stood at the front of the class and talked to them. James wasn't really looking. He was eyed the picture. He decided he wasn't mental. He just missed his best friend. Any one would be this upset. He beamed at the Professor. He was Lily's favourite teacher, he deserved to be treated well. The Professor asked a question. James actually knew the answer. He NEVER knew the answer in charms. Lily tutored him and he never remembered anything. He flung up his hand as Lily usually did.

"Y-Yes Mr Potter?" The Professor was a little scared that his worst student knew the answer that no one else did.

"The charm was first used in 1914." The Professor looked at him oddly.

"That is correct."

He asked another question and James knew the answer to that too. He answered and he was correct. The Professor asked a few more and the class watched intently. James Potter did not know charms theory…that was Lily's specialty. They didn't think he was bad…just not good. He never paid attention and seemed to know nothing about the subject. His friends had their mouths open. What was up with James? Lily goes away and suddenly he knows everything there to know about charms. They weren't stupid. They knew Lily tutored him, although he didn't know they knew. It was just, even with Lily tutoring him he still didn't get it. Now, he did. The Professor figured he was somehow cheating. Only Lily knew every answer when asked so he decided to test him on a really hard question.

"What angle must you hold your arm at to get the correct motion when using the freezing charm that was banned in 1912?"

James racked his brain. Lily had mentioned this once. A long time ago. Realization hit him. He shot his hand up.

"37 degrees, Sir."

"C-correct." James beamed. At least tutoring was finally paying off. "C-class dismissed."

"Such a nice man." James said as his friends joined him.

"James, you hate him. You always say you hate him and that charms is a waste of time." Abby said eyeing him weirdly.

"I do not. Charms is a great subject."

"Are you alright Prongs?" Sirius asked carefully.

"Perfectly fine. I just wanted to express my love for charms. It is fascinating." The group looked at him oddly.

"Good. I thought you'd still be sore about Lily being gone." Peter said. The group were in awe of his stupidity. James' smile faded and it turned into a piercing glare. He whipped out his picture.

"I miss Lily." He said sadly. The group let out a breath, glad he hadn't exploded.

"We all do mate." Remus said gently.

"Do you think she missed me?" James asked.

"Of course."

"Good. I want her to come back. I'm bored without her."

"She'll be here tomorrow." Sirius said.

"She will?" James' face brightened. "When?"

"As soon as she can."

"That's not soon enough." James pouted. A few girls passing sighed because he looked so cute.

"Don't worry about it. She'll be here soon and then she'll never leave again."

"Yes she will." He said sounding hysterical. "What if she gets in an accident? What if she dies?"

"She's not going to die." Sirius said quickly. He was seriously worried for his friend's sanity.

"What about when she gets married? What if I can't see my best friend? What if her husband doesn't let me talk to her?" he sounded panicked.

"That won't happen if you're her husband." Sirius mumbled.

"What?" James asked.

"I said…that won't happen."

"What if her husband hates me? What if she marries Malfoy?" He started deep breathing. Any other time they would have laughed but he sounded genuinely concerned.

"She won't marry Malfoy. She just beat him up."

"You're right! He won't marry my Lily. I won't let him."

"What did you say?" Abby asked quickly.

"I said…er…he won't marry Lily. I won't let him."

"No you said MY Lily." She said smiling.

"I did not!" He stomped his foot.

"Yes you did." Sirius said happily.

"You…YOU! I DID NOT!"

"Calm down James." Remus said trying to stop James from yelling again.

"CALM DOWN! I'M NOT MAD! I DON'T NEED TO CALM DOWN!"

"Shh…just take a deep breath."

"NO! You aren't my mum! My mum is at home, where LILY is." He glared at every one.

"Just wait a minute-"

"NO! I'M SICK OF TALKING! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He stomped off.

"I'm so glad she comes back tomorrow." Abby sighed. "I don't know how much more I can handle."


	4. Dancing, potions and switching

**Dancing, potions and switching**

**Chapter 4**

"FREAK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Petunia screamed in the kitchen.

"Making a potion!" Lily said glancing at her picture as she had been all night.

"Its 11.00 at night! It better not be poison!"

"It's not!"

"I don't want you're freaky potions brewed here! It's probably some love potion for that boy…James Potter!"

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!" Lily cried.

"You think I don't see the way you look at him?" Petunia sneered.

"SHUT UP!"

"NO! You've been weirder the whole time you were here! WHY!"

"I have not!"

"Yes you have! What's the matter? Missing James?"

"NO!"

"Yes you are!"

"SHUT UP, PETUNIA!"

"You love James!"

"I DO NOT! GET LOST!"

"DO TOO!"

"GO AWAY!" She pulled out her wand and pointed it. "I'll use it I swear."

"You can't! Mum will yell at you!"

"Actually she won't! If I use it on you I'll be in Azkaban because I'd kill you."

Petunia shrieked ran upstairs. Lily laughed a bottled her potion.

** SCENE CHANGE**

"Time to go back." Lily said happily. She took one last look at her picture and stepped into the fireplace.

"Gryffindor common room!"

She landed with a thud and saw Sirius looking down on her.

"Lily! You're back! Thank Merlin!" Abby yelled, ran over and hugged her.

"Lily!" Remus yelled and hugged her. Peter and Sirius hugged her too.

"Did you really miss me that much?"

"Some more so than others." Abby mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm so glad your back. James has been a nightmare." Sirius complained.

"How?"

"Well, he was really angry and he had extreme mood wings. It was quite scary. He did well in charms and he answered all he questions. I swear that scared me most of all." Sirius shuddered.

"Really?"

"Yes! I swear if you hadn't come back he would have murdered the whole school!"

"Where is James?" Lily asked anxiously.

"Upstairs, sleeping."

"Maybe I should give him a wake up call." Lily grinned and rushed upstairs.

She spied the still sleeping form of James Potter and prepared herself. She ran and leapt onto his bad. He shot up with his eyes still closed. "Padfoot, leave me alone!"

"Well, I know I'm not a real looker, but Sirius! Really! I'm not that ugly." She grinned.

"Hey!" Sirius said from across the room. He was with their other friends.

"LILY!" James cried opening his eyes and putting on his glasses. "IT'S REALLY YOU!" He grabbed her and hugged her tight. She hugged him back. They stayed there for a while. "I was going mental with just these guys for friends." James complained in her ear.

"So I heard."

"Did you hear I was good in charms yesterday?" He said excitedly. Lily was back!

"Yes I did. I'm so proud of my little Jamsie." She let go of him and ruffled his hair. James grinned.

"Did you miss me?"

"Yes! I was so scared yesterday when I went to get the supplies. I kept seeing you everywhere. I think some one cast an evil spell on me! Did you miss me?"

"Not really." They heard their friend snort. "Ok, maybe just a little." He smiled. "I'm SO glad you're back!" He jumped up from his bed and hugged Lily standing this time.

"This calls for a victory dance!" Lily cried.

"Of course." He took her hand. She curtsied and he bowed. He pulled her close and then spun her out as far as his arms would let. Then they spun around the room doing a mix between a waltz, salsa dancing and the tango with extreme dips and twirls.

"I see you've been practising." James said in her ear as he dipped her again.

"Every night." She smiled. "You've been practicing too."

"Every night." Of course it wasn't true. Neither had actually practised. Who would they practice with?

"And they say they don't like each other." Remus said softly.

"Denial. Denial. Denial." Sirius shook his head.

"Even I can feel the chemistry." Abby said wisely.

"That's because you're by me, short stuff."

"Don't call me that!" She punched his arm softly.

"Why not. You're short!" He teased.

"Well at least I'm not ugly!"

"Neither am I. Ask my fan club."

"You're so conceited."

"Am not."

"You are. Remus is he conceited?" She asked looking at him.

"Yes."

"See!"

Lily and James watched the two fight while they were dancing.

"They're so blind." Lily said shaking her head.

"I know! I mean any one can see they're right for each other." James said spinning her.

"They're great friend one minute then all of a sudden they start arguing!"

"They make it SO obvious."

"I think they do it to get each others attention."

"Me too. If only they'd look close enough, they'd see that they've already got it."

"They're so blind." Lily said once again.

"I think Sirius only goes out with other girls to make her jealous." James said wisely spinning Lily again.

"Yeah, I think you're onto it."

"Maybe they still don't realise they like each other." James said as they wound up the final steps of their dance.

"I think they're still denying it to themselves. They keep telling themselves they're just friends when everyone can see they're going to end up together."

"That's why we're here to help. Got the potion?" James asked as they sat down.

"Yes sir."

"Did you make enough for us too?" He asked curiously.

"You really want to do it?"

"Sure. I've always wondered what it would be like."

"Ooh, James Potter wants to be a girl." Lily teased.

"Well you want to be a guy!"

"You better not flirt with any girls in my body."

"I won't. I don't flirt." Lily raised an eyebrow. "Ok, I do. But I won't. How long does it last?"

"A week. We will have to shower in our bathing suits."

"How will we change?"

"Use a spell!"

"Oh."

"Let's do it tomorrow at breakfast. We'll put it in their goblets."

"This better work. I really don't want to make them jealous."

"Me neither. I don't want to flirt with Sirius. Yuck!"

"Right! Operation burgundy fox, phase three commence."

"Roger sparrow."

"Let's do this."

** SCENE CHANGE**

"Look some one dyed Snape's hair pink!" Lily said pointing to the greasy Slytherin.

They turned to look and James slipped some potion into Sirius and Abby's goblet. Lily and James already put there's in. They decided to drink it at the same time as the other two.

"Who did that?" Sirius asked. "I didn't see any of you get out your wand." He asked as they turned away from Snape.

"Magic I guess." Lily shrugged.

"Hmm…pumpkin juice tastes better than usual." Sirius said looking at it.

"Does too." Abby added drinking. Lily and James took a sip and smiled at each other. It took and hour to work. They'd be in class when it happened.

"Mine doesn't." Remus said looking at his drink. "Lily we have a prefect meeting tonight."

"OK. I'll be there." She said looking at James.

"Come on, we've got Transfiguration." James said after the bell. Lily groaned.

"I see you're in a better mood this class Mr Potter." McGonagall said as they walked into the class.

"Of course. I don't know what was wrong with me the other day."

"Not to worry, I think I do Mr Potter." She looked at Lily.

** SCENE CHANGE**

Almost an hour later four students dropped in a dead faint.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know." Remus said wondering what was going on. James was the first awake.

"What happened Miss Evans?"

"Miss Evans? Oh right. I don't know." The others were awake by now too.

"What happened to you four? Go to the hospital wing this instant!" She commanded.

They walked out still in a daze. Suddenly, as if the lights just switched on Abby and Sirius screamed.

**(When I say the name I will say the name of the person who is stuck in the body.)**

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Sirius asked. "WHY AM I IN A GIRLS BODY?"

"WHY AM I SIRIUS?" Abby asked frantically.

"WHY AM I LILY?" James asked going along with the plan.

"WHAT? I'M JAMES! WHAT HAPPENED?" Lily screamed.

"I think we've switched bodies!" Abby said, stating the obvious.

"Who did this?" James asked.

"I don't know!" Sirius said confused.

"We can't tell any one about this! My reputation will be ruined!" James said sadly.

"Of course not!" Abby said huffily. "How long do you think it will last?"

"Most soul switching spells last less than a week." Lily said.

"A WEEK!" Abby and Sirius said together.

"How will we shower?' Abby asked quickly. Sirius got a smile on his face.

"We can use our bathing suits." Lily said shooting the smile of Sirius' face.

"What about changing?" James asked. He was good at acting. That's what came from being a Marauder.

"I know a spell that changes clothes. You just put the clothes out in order and point your wand at them and say_ abeo_."

"Ok. We can't even tell Peter and Remus about this. We'll never hear the end of it." Abby said quickly.

"You just want to check Peter out when he changes." Sirius accused.

"I do not! I like some one else!"

"Who?" All three said quickly. Abby blushed.

"None of your business."

They were at the hospital wing but didn't feel any need to go in because they knew what was wrong.

"You two go ahead. I need to talk to Lily." James said quickly.

"Ok. Remember to call her James though." Abby said and they walked off.

"Phase three is in action." James said quickly.

"Do you think that Abby was talking about Sirius?"

"I think so. I mean it would make sense."

"Hmm…one good thing has come form this I guess."

"Yes. Now are there any things I should know being in your body?"

"Nope. You? You don't take any medicines do you? And I won't need to be Prongs because full moon was last week."

"Nope nothing. Healthy as a sparrow." James laughed.

"Let's go."

The rest of the day went quickly. Abby and Sirius were continuously fighting and calling each other the wrong names. James and Lily seemed to be in constant giggles and Peter and Remus were just plain confused.

&&&&&&** SCENE CHANGE** &&&&&&&&

"I'm bleeding!" Sirius cried. "I'm bleeding!" He ran down into the common room. Lily, James and Abby were talking and Peter and Remus were playing Wizarding chess. Really there was no point because Remus was the superior.

"What? Where?" James asked.

"I went to the toilet…and there was blood!" He said quietly. Lily burst out laughing and Abby looked as though she was going to die from embarrassment.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked. James was confused too. Lily didn't stop laughing. The situation was too funny. Abby was too embarrassed to explain. Lily finally calmed down and decided to explain. Abby walked away saying she wanted to watch Peter and Remus but Lily knew she didn't want to be embarrassed.

"You see Sirius there comes a time in every girls life where she has to grow up and go through puberty." She said looking at him.

"What happens?" James asked. He wanted to know what was wrong.

"Well…When the girl is ready she gets a monthly visitor…" She trailed off.

"Like Santa every month?" Sirius asked. Lily tried not to laugh.

"No. You see Abby is 16 now so she will have had this for a while. Every month the girl starts to bleed a little for a while."

"You mean I'm going to bleed…DOWN THERE?" Sirius asked mortified.

"Yes." The boys looked disgusted.

"How long?" James asked. His face had gone white. He really wished he hadn't stayed to listen.

"Er…that depends. Maybe a week…more or less."

"A WEEK!" Sirius cried. "That's quarter of a month every month!"

"Yes Sirius. There may be some side affects…mood swings…cravings…you'll probably feel bloated."

"This sucks." Sirius said sulking.

"So is that why they say PMS when people have mood swings and stuff?" James asked.

"I suppose so."

"I'm never saying that again!" Sirius said. Lily laughed.

"Why isn't there blood on the floor and seats then?" James asked.

"Well…there are things to stop the blood leaking. There are two ways. Let's go upstairs." They followed. James went out of plain curiosity and Sirius out of force. She led them to the bathroom.

"Use this…or this." She held up two objects.

"I've always wondered what those were." James said curiously. "What do they do?" Lily felt a little weird saying it out loud so she whispered it to Sirius first and then James.

"Right…we know how to use the big flat one. How do you use the small one?" Sirius asked. Lily REALLY didn't want to explain that but felt she should. She leaned forward and told Sirius and James. They cringed thinking about it and paled.

"You stick THAT up THERE!" Sirius cried. James stayed quiet, really wishing he hadn't come to listen to this.

"Which will it be Sirius?" Lily smirked, knowing she made the boys think of girls a little differently now.

"The first one." Sirius said quickly grabbing it and going into the toilet. Lily sat quietly until she felt some one poke her arm.

"Lily?" James said uncertainly.

"Yes James?"

"You don't have…you won't get…I'm not going to have to…" He trailed off. Lily laughed.

"No, not this week."

"Thank Merlin." He let the colour come back into his cheeks. Sirius came out and refused to talk. Lily and James tried not to laugh as he avoided their eyes and they walked quietly downstairs.

"Did you explain?" Abby asked.

"Yes." Lily said, looking at Sirius who was refusing to meet Abby's eyes.

"I won't look at girls the same for a while." James said.

"That's good, seem as you're in my body." Lily smiled.

"Uh oh." James said looking at the portrait hole.

"What?"

"Sarah."

"So?"

"We're going out."

"What? I'm a girl!"

"You don't look like it. She asked me this morning before breakfast and I was extremely happy, so I said yes." He said quietly.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know."

"Hi Jamsie." Sarah said sitting in Lily's lap. Lily felt repulsed but she sat there for James. "Where have you been?"

"Studying." Lily really wanted to push her off, but James would get angry so she sat there. Sarah moved in for a kiss and Lily not knowing what to do obliged. She jumped up as Sarah tried to deepen it and ran up to the boys' bathroom. She threw up and quickly started brushing her teeth, furiously.

"I never thought I'd see that." James said walking into the bathroom.

"That was disgusting!"

"I can't believe you let her do that." He chuckled.

"The things I do for friends!" She wailed.

"You better not expect me to return the favour."

"What happened after I left?"

"Sarah walked off, she also glared at me. What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. A lot of your Poptarts do that. I have no idea why."

"Thanks for that. I'm glad you didn't push her off straight away, I don't want to be known as heartless."

"Did Sirius or Abby see?"

"Both. Abby's still in shock and Sirius was wondering if he could get you do that that when you're a girl again." He smirked.

"Not in a million years!" She winced. "I'm going to bed."

"Good night, Lily."

"Night James." James smiled softly before walking out and going to bed himself.

**Terribly sorry for the bad chapter. Thank you for all the reviews people and thanks for reading the story. **

**Bye.**


	5. Dresses, girls and realisations

Howdy my friendly or perhaps not readers.

**MalfieMia22: Thank you SO much for your awesome review. That was way too nice though. I'm glad you actually like the story. **

**Mysteriouslily: Thank you as well for the review. I'm happy you didn't think it was boring.**

**The all mighty and powerfulM: Ok I won't ask. Yeah, it's just so easy to pick on poor Sirius.**

**Eimme: Thanks. It's great you found it funny.**

**Florida-babe07: Thanks but I'm sure that's an exaggeration. **

**Steelo: Thank you for reviewing all the chapters like that. I won't stop writing- unless I'm struck down by lightning or I spontaneously combust.**

**MinorMistake99: Thanks.**

**Thanks to anyone and everyone who even reads the story even if you don't review.**

**Chapter 5**

**Dresses, girls and realisations**

James awoke to the sound of the shower and decided to get up. He didn't need glasses and he was glad. He had a shower and got out his clothes. He decided to wear something he hadn't seen Lily in before so he laid it on the bad and said the spell.

He saw Sirius come out of the bathroom, fully dressed. He looked pretty good but James just didn't find him attractive. Perhaps it was the fact that he knew it was Sirius in Abby's body.

"You didn't look did you?" James asked.

"No! Damn, you look hot today!" Sirius said grinning. James shrugged and left without even a glance in the mirror.

James walked downstairs and saw Abby and Lily on the couch.

"What are you wearing?" Lily asked. It was a Friday so they weren't wearing uniforms.

"Clothes." James replied casually.

"No look at the clothes. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know. I hadn't seen you in them before so I thought why not. I haven't even looked in the mirror. Sirius said it looked alright so I just figured it was okay."

"Of course Sirius said it was alright!" Lily sighed. "Look at how much skin you're showing." He looked down and saw the skirt he was wearing was quite short and you could see alot of leg. He shrugged.

"I can't really tell being in the body." Lily rolled her eyes.

"You look great Lily." Abby assured her.

"Oh Merlin." Lily said as Sirius came down the stairs. He was dressed in less than James.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Abby stood up.

"Nothing." Sirius grinned.

"NOTHING! No your confused…nothing is what you are wearing."

"Chill Abby. I have to go through the pain of…that thing you get, so I figure I might as well do it and look good."

"Fine." She glared at him.

"Let's get breakfast." Lily said linking arms with James and skipping off.

"Do I always look like that when I skip?" James asked as they neared the door and stopped skipping.

"Yes." Sirius said from behind.

"Lily maybe you shouldn't let James skip in that skirt. Sirius was having a good time looking at it for sure."

"What?" James asked. "Don't look at Lily like that your perve."

"I'm looking at you actually and it's not a bad sight."

"Merlin!" James said shuddering. "That's disgusting, I'm a guy."

"You don't look it. Lily you should dress like that more often." Sirius said still eyeing James happily.

"Sirius!" Abby smacked him lightly. "People are going to think I'm a lesbian."

"Well, I'm beginning to wonder that myself."

"What? I'm not the one who kissed another girl." Lily glared at her and Sirius grinned.

"I was meaning to talk to you about that Lily. Do you think we could make that a regular show when you change back?"

"You're disgusting." She gagged.

"Well, at least dress like James is now. You look gorgeous."

"No thanks." She pushed open the doors and she knew immediately she shouldn't have let the boys out dressed like that. Most of the males were looking their way but no one dared say any thing for fear of the wrath of James Potter.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Remus asked as they sat down.

"Don't we look good?" Sirius asked.

"No, you look fine." Remus said still looking at them. "Just different than usual. You should dress that way more often."

"Told you." Sirius said.

"All the guys are looking at you, idiots." Lily said.

"Hey Lily." They turned around to see a dark haired male from Ravenclaw.

"Hi." James said politely.

"So…it's a Hogsmeade trip today and I was wondering if you were busy." James narrowed his eyes. He didn't like this guy.

"Yes, sorry I am." He tried to be polite for Lily's sake. After all she had kissed a girl for him.

"Maybe I'll see you there anyway." The guy winked and walked away.

"Did you see that? How cheesy." James said. He was feeling a little more angry than he should have been.

"I think he was nice." Lily said.

"What!" James said loudly. Sirius and Abby watched smiling. Remus looked as if he just caught on to something and Peter looked confused and ran off saying he had to meet a girl-which they all knew was a LIE.

"I know what's going on here." Remus said. "You switched bodies didn't you?"

"How'd you know Moony?" Sirius said suspiciously. "Did you do it to us?"

"No." Remus said clearly as though he knew who HAD done it. "I just put together the clues. You four collapsing. The way you're dressed. The way you're acting. You keep saying the wrong names you know."

"Damn." James said.

"What?" Abby asked.

"I need to talk to Lily about Operation burgundy fox." They walked out.

"Remus is too smart." Lily complained.

"I know. I really hope this works."

"Three days to try it, I suppose. We need to leave the two alone for a while. Let's ditch them in Hogsmeade."

"Ok. I hope you told Sarah you couldn't go."

"Told her this morning." Lily said proudly.

"Good on you. So…did you really think that guy was nice?" James asked casually.

"Yeah." James felt a little twinge of something.

"Let's go."

**SCENE CHANGE**

"I'll get the Butterbeers." James said.

"I'll help you, Jamsie." Lily said.

It was midday and Remus and Peter were in Zonkos. This left Abby and Sirius sitting at the table. After twenty minutes they figured something was wrong.

"They're not coming back are they?" Abby asked.

"I don't think so."

"What do you think they're doing?"

"Maybe they're snogging."

"I don't think so. Did you hear James this morning though? I swear he sounded a little jealous when Lily said she thought that guy was nice."

"I heard it too."

"Let's get out of here."

"Yeah. How about Honeydukes?"

"Sure."

** SCENE CHANGE**

Although they had a nice time together Lily and James couldn't see Abby and Sirius any closer to getting together. It had been 5 days since then and they had one day for their plan to work. To make things worse Dumbledore had announced a ball and they had set a deadline that they had to get them together by then. The ball was ages away but he had announced it for some reason or another. It was a week before the Summer holidays and that was a while from now.

"Sparrow we have one day for our operation to work."

"I realise that turkey." Lily flinched, as she did every time that code name was said.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't think this will work."

"We are going to have to do phase four aren't we?"

"I think we will."

"Damn."

"I know." James agreed.

"We'll have to wait a while to start. I say about a month before the ball. That gives us time, but not too much."

"A month before, that's good thinking. Are we going to take them to the ball?"

"I don't know. We'll have to think about that when the time comes."

** SCENE CHANGE**

Sure enough the plan hadn't worked. It was about two minutes to change over and it was the same as always.

McGonagall was in the middle of a lecture about transfiguration in the 1800s when the four passed out again.

"What is it this time?" She shrieked.

"I think a Slytherin spiked their drink this morning miss." Remus said. He was glad they were finally changing back. He was a little wierded out having the girls in his dorm.

"Whaa?" Lily yawned as she woke.

"Did a Slytherin put something in your drink this morning Miss Evans?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, I think so. Remus told us not to drink but we didn't listen." She smiled as the others woke.

"Why is it you are always first awake?"

"I don't know."

"Off to the hospital wing with you four."

"I'm glad to be back." Sirius said as they left.

"Me too. I couldn't stand being Sirius any longer. All those girls just hanging off you, it's disgusting."

"You're just jealous." Sirius said.

"Why would I be?" She asked defiantly.

"Because you haven't got guys hanging off you."

"Well…I'm glad to be Lily again." Lily said interrupting a potential fight. "Now I can dress properly."

"I don't know, Lils, from where I'm standing you look pretty good." Sirius said grinning.

"Don't look at her like that." James and Abby said angrily.

"Why not? She looks mighty fine don't you agree James?" James who had been glaring at Sirius looked at Lily. _She does look good._ He told himself. _WAIT! She my best friend! Don't think like that!_

"Yeah, I suppose." He said trying to sound casual. Sirius eyed him as of to see if he was lying. He broke into a smile and started walking away.

"Let's go." Abby said.

"I need a girlfriend." James muttered.

** SCENE CHANGE**

It was a week until they were putting phase four into action. They were quietly discussing it at the preferred time of midnight.

"Right Sparrow. We have one week until we have operation Jealousy."

"Right."

"For the plan to work we must do the 'flirting' in front of the subject. You take Abby I'll take Sirius."

"Aw and here I was hoping I could have Sirius." James said sarcastically.

"Ha ha. I never knew you swung that way."

"You were the one who kissed a girl."

"Stop bringing that up." She hit him playfully and lay down on the couch her head in his lap.

"It's not me! Sirius is the one who keeps trying to get you to do it again!" He started playing with her hair.

"Damn pervert he is. Right so for this what do we need to do?" She yawned.

"Well…I say unnecessary touching. Brushing hands. Toughing arms etc."

"Right. I can do that."

"Kissing in the cheek and hugging for just that little bit extra to suggest it's a little too friendly."

"Got it."

"Suggestive talking."

"Yip."

"Oh, I'm going to have to break up with my girlfriend right before. Remind me."

"Mhmm." Lily slightly nodded while James twirled some of her hair in his fingers.

"Any thing else we need to discuss."

Silence.

"Lily?"

More silence.

"Lily?"

Even more silence. He looked down.

"Oh, you're asleep. I guess I'll just go to sleep too." He smiled. _She looks so peaceful and beautiful when she sleeps. NO, not beautiful. This is my friend Lily is my FRIEND.. _"Night Lily." He said as he kissed her forehead.

_What's happening to me?_

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Aww…isn't that cute." Remus said smiling at the two.

"Let's take a picture for next time Lily goes away." Sirius said. It was morning and Sirius and Remus were first awake.

"Don't remind me. That was scary."

"I'll say." He pulled out his camera and took a picture. "Can you believe even after that he still didn't admit it?"

"It's amazing how blind some people can be to their feelings." Remus sighed.

"I wish they'd hurry up and realise." Sirius whined.

"Me too, Padfoot, me too."

"Who do you reckon will figure it out first?"

"James. They say girls are more in touch with their feelings but Lily is stubborn and I bet she tries to fight it."

"How so Moony?"

"Get a boyfriend maybe."

"That would be great. Then Prongs would get jealous and see for himself."

"Yeah, but we can't force her to get one."

"Let's make him jealous anyway."

"How Padfoot?"

"Well…I think we should just get some one to flirt with her."

"Like who? We can't exactly go up to a stranger and say 'hey you know Lily Evans, yeah the one who is friends with James Potter, yes the same James Potter who will kill you if you hurt Lily or even go near her, that Lily Evans, you should flirt with her to make James Potter, yes the same James Potter mentioned before, jealous. People would run like a lightning bolt if they figured James liked Lily. He would skin them alive."

"I know. I was thinking YOU could do it."

"No way. I've got a girlfriend."

"Oh yeah, Melanie."

"Yeah Melanie. YOU should do it. It would make Abby jealous."

"Like I care." Remus snorted.

"Sure you don't."

!** SCENE CHANGE**!

It was the day before they were starting phase four and James was alone in the common room. Every one was outside, enjoying the hot weather, in the library studying or sleeping until late enjoying the fact it was Sunday. All his friends were in the library, except Sirius and Lily who were both sleeping. He was reading a book when Lily walked down the stairs. He could tell she wasn't in a good mood.

"What's wrong?" James asked as Lily flung herself onto the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"Mum got a horrible dress for the ball for me and she expects me to wear it." Lily sighed.

"Your Mum has got great taste."

"She does not! Why does it have to be a muggle theme ball?" She wailed. "I shouldn't have told Mum, she immediately assumed it meant 'Mum can you buy me a dress'."

"It can't be that bad."

"It is. It looks terrible. I haven't tried it on yet and I fear it'll look even worse."

"Lily, I bet your overreacting."

"I'm not! I bet she's punishing me for getting suspended and then leaving. She is such a devious little shrew." James rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure she's not. I bet it's a nice dress. You haven't even tried it on, what if it's one of those dresses that look bad until you wear them?"

"It's not."

"You won't know until you try."

"The dress is AWFUL!"

"Show me the dress then. Try it on and come down here."

"No, you'll laugh." She said stubbornly.

"I will not."

"You will. It's ugly and you'll laugh at me."

"I promise I won't." He crossed his heart.

"Fine." Lily sighed. "You swear Jamsie?"

"I swear over all the turtles in the land." He held his hand over his heart.

"Fine." She dragged her feet up to her dorm.

Minutes later she walked downstairs in the dress. James looked up and his jaw dropped. She looked…gorgeous. The dress extenuated every curve she had. Curves James _just_ noticed she had. Why hadn't he seen it before? His eyes travelled over her body as he took in the sight. He had never seen Lily this way before. They had gone to balls before, so he should have. He didn't understand. His eyes stopped at her chest. James closed his eyes quickly. _Damn, Lily's got breasts._ James thought. _When did she get those? When did she get so…beautiful? What happened to her stick figure body? When did she get curves? Oh Merlin! When did Lily…develop? It just hit me she's not five anymore. She not even eleven. She not that figureless friend of mine anymore. She…a female. A teenage female. And a damn fine one at that. AHH! I'm going crazy. Lily can't be beautiful! She can't! She's my friend I can't think like that. _He opened his eyes again then snapped them shut._ AHH! She's still there. Curves, breasts and all. Uh oh. It looks like something else has realised that too. I have to get out of here. She can't see me…aroused. YUCK!_

"James, are you ok?" James shot his eyes open and shifted uncomfortably.

"I…uh…I-I-I need to….use the bathroom…I'll be right back." He ran to his dorm quickly. In his panic he ran into Sirius.

"Sirius! Sirius! You have to help me."

"What? What wrong? You sound frantic."

"Lily's a girl." He said as though that was the end of the earth.

"And?"

"She's a girl. A girl. I never realised. She's a…girl."

"What do you mean she's a girl? She always has been." He said puzzled.

"No. No. You don't get it. Lily. Is. A. Girl." He said slowly while shaking his friend.

"Yes. She always was a girl. You mean you never realised?" He laughed at the idea then stopped at James' face. "YOU NEVER REALISED! WHAT ARE YOU BLIND!"

"No! I just treated her as though she was I guy but now I see…she's a girl." Sirius looked confused.

"A girl you say? Hmm."

"What are we going to do?"

"Just treat her like you normally do."

"I.Can't." He said through gritted teeth._ He doesn't know. He can't see. He doesn't get it. _

"Oh." Sirius said realisation finally catching on. He smirked. "You're attracted to her."

"Yes." He said exasperatedly. "What do I do?"

"I don't know. I've never had that problem before. I've always known she was a girl."

"Why am only _I_ attracted to her?"

"You're not." Sirius said simply.

"What?" James asked confused.

"Loads of blokes like Lily. Most of the school in fact."

"They do? How come I never saw she was so…good looking?" He blushed.

"I don't know. I guess you were so used to being her friend you were blinded." _I'm awfully wise,_ he thought to himself.

"Hmm. Well, I guess I'll just ignore it. You were right with your first suggestion, I'll treat her like I normally do. It'll go away. I don't _like_ her. I'm just attracted to her. We're friends. Right." He said sternly, more to himself hen to Sirius.

"Ok, now go down there and act like you usually do. You might want to use the bathroom first."

James looked down. "Right." He ran into the bathroom.

"It's finally begun." Sirius said grinning. "FINALLY! IT'S BEGINNING! Soon they'll realise." He smirked to himself. "Soon."

He laughed at his friend's stupidity.

"Stupid Prongs."


	6. Outbursts, brooms and jealousy

**Howdy, **

**I know hardly anyone reads author notes but I wanted to say I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I'm not going to lie and make up excuses as to why because you probably don't care. We shall just blame it on my little brother because everything is his fault. Stupid boy. Sorry if this chapter sucks and I WILL include the author repiles in the next chapter if you want but I was in a hurry.**

**Sorry again.**

**chapter 6**

**-Outbursts, brooms and jealousy**

Lily sat downstairs. She hadn't gotten changed yet because she was worried about James. Why had he run off? Was he sick? She heard Sirius Whistling and she decided to ask him.

"Sirius, is James alright?" Lily asked as Sirius walked passed not even seeing her. Sirius chuckled.

"Yeah, he's-" Sirius stopped and looked at her. "Damn, I see what he meant."

"What?"

"Oh Nothing." Sirius said quickly.

"Well, is he ok? I was complaining about how ugly this dress was then he made me try it on and so I did and he ran away."

"Oh. Believe me Lily that dress is perfect."

"Thanks." She said looking doubtful. "What's wrong with him?"

"Oh you could say, he's realised something everyone has know for along time."

"Like what?"

"Nothing. He's sick and I've thought he was for a while." He lied.

James came downstairs and saw them talking.

"Are you ok James?" Lily asked. James' eyes widened as he saw she was still wearing the dress. "You look a little pale." She came over and hugged him. He felt a little flutter and he closed his eyes and hugged her tight. He heard Sirius snickering and they let go of each other.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Nothing. I must go." He said walking out of the common room.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm…fine." He said slowly. _Not really, but you are. AHH! Don't think like that James! Stop it._

"I should get changed. I told you the dress was bad."

"No it's not bad." He said quickly. A little too quickly for Lily's liking.

"It's ok. I don't care if you think it's terrible. Thanks for trying to spare my feelings though." She ruffled his hair.

"You know I don't care if you get angry." He said cheekily.

"Some friend you are. You don't do anything for me." She whined.

"Yeah, and to think you kissed a girl for me." He grinned.

"I told you not to mention that again." She pouted and James couldn't help but stare at her lips and wonder what it would be like to kiss them. _Stop it._ He scolded himself. _She's your friend. You're very attractive friend. NO! She's JUST your friend._

"You better…er…get changed. You don't want to wreck your dress." He said nervously ruffling his hair. She raised an eyebrow.

"Ok. I haven't seen you mess up your hair since…ever. That's my job, don't out me out of work." She said before walking up to the girls' dorm. James watched her go the whole way, before sitting down on the couch and thinking.

&&&&&&&&&&&&**scene change**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Guess what!" A hyper Sirius skipped down the corridors to the library.

"What?" Remus asked. "Why are you here? It must be important for you to set foot in the Library."

"It is, Moony, it is."

"What?"

"James thinks Lily is attractive."

"Really?" A voice from behind asked.

"Abby, what are you doing here?"

"She's studying. Don't get jealous." Remus teased.

"I'm not. Anyway, yes really."

"How do you know?" Abby asked sitting down.

"I saw." Sirius shuddered. "Believe me he was."

"Yuck!" Remus said throwing a book at him.

"He also told me. He said he didn't like her but he thought she was attractive. He said it would go away if he ignored it."

"Poor, naïve boy." Abby tutted.

"Well, I think if he thinks she's attractive that's one step forward. We can build from there. We're making him jealous. I'm going to flirt with her." He said as if watching Abby for a reaction.

"Now we need to work on Lily." Remus said quickly.

"Right. We should make her jealous too." Sirius said.

"I know just the person to flirt with Prongs." He looked at Abby.

"No way!" She said quickly.

"Yes way. It will make her angry if it's her best friend." Remus said with a plan forming.

"Fine." She huffed.

"Good." _Maybe when it's done we'll get two couples instead of one. Moony old buddy you're a genius._ Remus inwardly acknowledged his brain for such a great idea.

**scene change**

"Today's the day Sparrow." They were in the common room at breakfast, so no one would hear of their plans.

"Right." James said half-heartedly. He couldn't help but notice Lily was looking gorgeous today before shooting the idea out of his head.

"Are you ok James?" Lily asked some what concerned.

"Absolutely Spiffing." He saluted.

"Ok. Are you ready to commence phase four?"

"Yes sir." Lily glared. "Yes, beautiful and powerful Lily?" He tried.

"That's better."

"I mean turkey." Lily winced.

"Shut up."

"Make me." He said childishly.

"Can't make sh!t twice."

"They made you didn't they."

"Ouch Jamsie, that's no way to talk to a lady."

"What lady?"

"ME!" She cried happily.

"You're not a lady."

"And you're not a man."

"AM TOO! I shave."

"Not that you need to."

"I do!"

"For the whole week I was you I didn't need to shave."

"That's because…I shaved earlier that day and I put a special charm on my face."

"No you didn't! You SUCK at charms."

"Take that back!"

"NO! JAMES POTTER IS FAILING-" He put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't say that! People will hear." He took his hand away.

"So what! I know worse things that you don't want them to hear." She hissed. He narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Don't you dare." He said dangerously.

"JAMES POTTER IS A V-"

"I'm going to take my hand away and you aren't going to finish that." He took it away.

"JAMES IS A-" He pinned her to the ground.

"Now will you stop?"

"Never." She said dangerously. James was leaning on her and it was making her a little dizzy. She shrugged it off as him leaning on her ribcage, although deep down she knew it wasn't true.

"You better."

"Or what?"

"I'll…hex you until you're barely recognisable."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you love me." She stated smiling in that way she always did. James felt a pang in his heart but let it slide.

"I don't love you enough to get off, so I think I'll stay right here."

"No you won't! I can't have you leaning on me! If people came in they may get the wrong idea, Mr Potter. Plus…YOU'RE FAT!"

"I AM NOT!"

"Yes you are."

"I am not fat. You are!"

"I am not! You're fatter!"

"No you're fatter. I'm glad you're not lying on me other wise I'd die!"

"We'll just see." She quickly pushed him off and straddled him. James felt a tug and he hoped it wasn't what he thought.

"Get off."

"No way." She said staying in position.

"People will get the wrong idea with you straddling me like that."

"I don't care! Let them think that! You squashed me so I'm going to squash you!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will. Is that your wand in you front pocket? It's jabbing into me. Why do you have your wand in the front of your robes?"

James tensed up and decided he needed a distraction. His wand was sitting on his bedside table in his dorm and he didn't think she'd like to know what that really was.

"Get off fatty!"

"I am not fat!" James was grateful she had dropped the other subject now he had to leave before she saw him…like that.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!" She pouted. _Lily that not helping my problem._ He thought frantically.

"James your wand is poking me." James went red.

"Well…I'm surprised you can feel it through all your fat!" He really hoped that she would drop that subject.

"I am not FAT!" She cried jumping up and down. _Damn it Lily!_ She really wasn't helping the situation by doing that.

"Stop jumping!" He yelled.

"Why? Is it hurting the big, strong quidditch player?" She asked mischievously. He immediately saw that what he said was the wrong thing to say as she started rocking her hips. _Uh oh. _He really needed her to leave. Right now. Before something really bad happened that would wreck their friendship.

"No!" He cried. She took it as an answer to her question, not a plea to stop.

"Really? What if I do this?" She started rocking harder. _Oh Merlin! I'm in trouble! But it feels so good. NO! She needs to stop that. NOW! _

"Stop that!"

"Fine!" She pouted and James prayed something would get him out of this situation.

"Hey Guys have you seen-" Sirius rose an eyebrow at their positioning. He saw that James looked flustered and laughed inwardly.

"Hey Sirius." Lily said cheerily. She stood up and hugged Sirius. Sirius saw from behind her that James _definitely_ hadn't gotten over his attraction yet. The situation would be so funny if any other time. Lily let go and went to turn around. James paled and hoped she wouldn't see him like this.

"Lily!" Sirius called. He figured he better help his friend out. Just this once.

"What?"

"I…er…Abby needs her charms book…RIGHT NOW! You better go and get it for her. She's throwing a fit."

"Ok." Lily shrugged and ran upstairs.

"You better freshen up Prongs." Sirius laughed.

"It's not funny." James said blushing.

"Yes it is. I guess your little attraction isn't over then?"

"Damn. It almost was, I'm sure, but she started pouting and she straddled me! Fate must be laughing his arse off right now! Then she started JUMPING and rocking! You really saved my arse Padfoot. Don't worry I'll get over it soon. By the end of today, I expect. I better go." He ran upstairs quickly.

"Stupid Prongs." Sirius sighed at his naïve friend.

"There was no book." Lily said coming downstairs.

"She must of misplaced it."

"Where's James?"

"He's…he's…er…he's feeling a little faint and went upstairs."

"Maybe I should go if he's alright."

"NO!" He grabbed her arm. He knew if she went up there it would NOT be good. She would probably see something he cringed thinking of.

"Why not?" She said innocently.

"He…wanted to meet you down here in half an hour to discuss…Project Velvet ant."

"Operation burgundy fox." She corrected him and he sighed with relief. "Good. That's what we were talking about before you came."

"Yes. Good. Well…you should get breakfast before you talk to him because you won't have time after."

"Ok." She grabbed his arm and walked out.

**scene change**

"James, are you ok?" Lily asked as she entered the common room half and hour later.

"Yeah…fine."

"Ok. Sirius said you were sick and wanted to talk about Operation burgundy fox in half an hour."

"Right. So we start today?" he asked.

"Yip. I'm really not looking forward to it but oh well. A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. Did you dump your latest Poptart?"

"Yes, it's all taken care of."

"Let's go. We've got History of Magic. Remember let the other person think you like them. Looking at Abby in History of Magic wouldn't hurt. Sirius would probably notice."

"Good idea. Let's commence phase four."

"Roger that Sparrow."

_History of Magic, the perfect class for staring_. He thought to himself. He knew he should be looking at Abby so Sirius thought he liked her but HE couldn't help it if his eyes were drawn to Lily. It wasn't his fault. She was in front of him and he watched as her red hair tumbled down her back. She had worn it out today. It didn't help him forget his attraction. He saw her hand fly across the page. She was taking notes. He commended her. No one else could resist the power of sleep and write notes all at once. He watched the hand and he wondered what it would feel like on his skin. Would it be warm and gentle or cold and send a shiver down his spine. He shook that out of his head and tried focusing on Abby. He inwardly cursed her for sitting next to Lily. If she hadn't his job would be much easier. His eyes once again flew to Lily and he decided to watch her. It would help him get over his attraction. He could pick out the bad things. It wouldn't hurt to watch her just this once. Right?

Remus saw his display and smiled. His friend was starting to feel it. He would deny it for a while, he knew. He would then flirt with everything in sight and try to make her jealous. He would probably flirt extra hard with Abby. That would work out well for Remus. It would help part of his plan. He watched as James tried to move his eyes but it didn't work. Remus shook his head. He had figured out along time ago that Lily and James were trying to get Sirius and Abby together. He knew about all their plans. He knew the plans were stupid and probably wouldn't work. This one however was a good one. He had heard them talking about trying to make the other jealous. Remus laughed causing a few stares. The two were just helping his plan along. Their plan was not only going to get Sirius and Abby together but probably themselves to. He smiled. He would just have to help it along.

**scene change**

Dinner that night was a funny affair.

"Siri did you want the cheesecake?" Lily asked smiling devilishly.

"Sure." He said smiling back. She passed him the plate and let her hand brush over his. Sirius grinned. He figured James would get jealous. James however was trying to deny he felt anything.

"Abby are you ok? You look sick." He faked concern.

"No I'm fine-" Remus kicked her, telling her to play along. "Actually, I do feel a little faint."

"Oh really? Do you need me to walk you to the hospital wing?" He really hoped she didn't. He couldn't be bothered.

"No thanks. I would rather stay here…with you." She added slyly. Lily narrowed her eyes a little and felt a shock in her shoulder but she ignored it and turned to Sirius. She brushed her leg against his and smiled flirtatiously, then winked. He grinned back and cocked his head. James felt bubbles rising in his stomach and forced them down. _Indigestion, I must remember not to eat so fast._

"Here Abby let me get that for you." They watched as he fed her some weird dessert. Lily felt a stronger twinge in her shoulder and decided she would have to play harder, she needed Abby to be jealous.

"Oops." She said spilling her drink in Sirius' lap. "Let me clean that up." She slowly mopped it up with a napkin while looking into Sirius' eyes. James felt like he was going to explode with a feeling he didn't know. He glared at the two though he tried to hide it. He decided he was angry because Sirius wasn't paying attention to Abby and that was the plan. Remus felt he was going to explode too. Although, he was going to explode with laughter. Their flirting was terribly obvious and all they were doing was getting each other angry. He knew they were feeling jealous. He also knew they wouldn't admit it.

"Abby…is that something on your face?" He brushed her face with his hand and moved her hair out of her eyes. "My you have lovely eyes." He said, lying through his teeth. They were just ordinary eyes but she brought it. Remus snorted with laughter at his friends lameness. Sirius decided to get the ball rolling on the Jealousy act.

"So Lily, I was wondering…you know the ball that's in a month?"

"Yes."

"I was just wondering…if you wanted to go with me?" James narrowed his eyes to splits and made no attempt to hide the glare he shot at the two. Abby noticed this and smiled.

"Sure Sirius." Lily smiled and pulled him into a hug. She held him a little too close and a little too long to be considered friendly.

James inhaled deeply. He held his goblet firmly for fear of lashing out. _Sirius is meant to like Abby, he won't even pay attention to Abby if Lily throws herself at him. _She finally let go and pecked him on the cheek. James took another deep breath and his angry state was noticed by everyone but Lily. _Geez, she's practically sleeping with him here at the table. Why don't they just go shag in the broom closet?_ He thought angrily.

"What a coincidence!" He cried faking happiness. "I was just going to ask Abby to the ball!" He smiled a big, fake smile.

"Sure James." Abby said almost robotically, "Id love to go with you." She kissed his cheek and Lily felt a huge jab stabbing at her shoulder this time. The feeling felt familiar but she couldn't remember when she had felt it before or why.

"Great!" She said through gritted teeth. "Now we can all go together." _What's wrong with me? Why am I so angry? It's just part of the plan. Why do I care? That's right. Abby won't even look at Sirius if James distracts her. He can be very distracting. He needs to keep himself in check or the plan won't work._

"Great." He said looking straight into Lily's eyes.

"Great." She replied returning the favour.

"Great." Sirius said smiling at the tension.

"Lily can I talk to you about Operation burgundy fox?" James said.

"Sure." She walked out of the hall following him.

"Did you see that?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, he looked like he was about to kill you." Abby beamed.

"I think even Lily was getting angry." Remus put in.

"Yeah, she's stubborn, she'll be harder to convince." Abby nodded.

"I think they got so jealous they decided to compete with each other, that's why they were flirting with you guys." Remus said trying to cover for the fact they were flirting with them without exposing the other plan.

"That makes sense."

"What was that?" James demanded outside on the grounds.

"What was what?"

"THAT!" He said suddenly furious.

"WHAT!"

"YOU! You were throwing yourself at Sirius!"

"That was our plan!" She defended.

"You weren't meant to act like some sort of…COMMON PROSTITUTE!"

"WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING!"

"YOU WERE ACTING LIKE A WH0RE!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"You know…you were pretty good at acting like a slu+. It leads me to believe you've had experience."

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M SOME SORT OF BIMBO WHO SLEEPS AROUND?"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M SAYING!" He yelled right in her face.

SMACK! She punched him in the nose. Usually it would be followed by an apology buy Lily was feeling angry still.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She yelled, shocking James that she was still mad. He stood straight and switched back to anger.

"ME! YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE?"

"YOU CALLED ME A WH0RE!"

"YOU WERE ACTING LIKE ONE!"

"I WAS NOT! I WAS FLIRTING! THAT WAS OUR PLAN!"

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO TAKE IT SO FAR!"

"YOU WERE DOING THAT SAME WITH ABBY!"

"THAT WAS DIFFERENT!"

"HOW!" She demanded. They were face to face and both of them felt their stomachs lurch.

"I...er…I didn't mean it. I'm SO sorry Lily. I shouldn't have said those things." She smiled.

"That's ok James. I guess I was taking it a little far."

"I'm still sorry. I know you aren't like that. It's just part of our plan."

"I know." She hugged him. James felt himself sigh and he hugged her back. It just felt so…perfect. She pulled apart and he felt himself groan. He didn't know why but it just came out. Lily rose an eyebrow but ignored it.

"You have beautiful eyes." Lily mimicked causing the two to burst into peels of laughter.

"I guess it was a little cheesy." Lily snorted.

"A little?"

"Fine! A lot. What about you…'Siri did you want the cheesecake?'" He said in a false stiletto voice causing her to laugh harder.

"I guess we tried a little too hard."

"Yeah."

"Sorry about punching you."

"It's ok. I was being an arse. You surprised me when you didn't apologise right away."

"I was still a little angry, I guess." She shrugged and threw her arm over his shoulder.

"I understand." He put his arm over her shoulder as well.

"Let's go back inside and commence phase four in a not so obvious way."

"Right." He agreed, though he was even less enthusiastic about it then he was before.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**scene change**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

It had been two days after the dinner and James was angry at himself for still finding Lily attractive. He was sure it would be gone by now. They were in Herbology and he kept glancing at her every few seconds.

Lily was grooming (AN yes grooming) her plant and talking to Abby.

"Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" Lily asked.

"No." Abby said.

"I do. I think someone is watching me."

"Maybe it's that Hufflepuff guy…er…Farnen. He always seemed like a stalker to me." Abby suggested. Lily looked around a saw James. _Phew, it's just James._ She waved and he waved back.

"It was just James."

"James, huh?' Abby asked amused.

"Yeah. He was probably looking at his date for the ball and I was in the way."

"I don't think so. I think he likes some one else."

"Who?"

"Some girl."

"I'm sorry Abby. If you want I'll kick his arse for liking some one else and asking you out."

"No, it's ok. He doesn't KNOW he likes her yet. Besides, I still like some one else."

"What do you mean he doesn't know?"

"Every one can tell he likes her but he can't and neither can she."

"I can't tell and I'm his best friend. I wonder who the girl is. I bet it's that Ravenclaw…the ditzy brunette one."

"Hmm."

"Must you always do that?"

"What?"

"Leave me without answers."

"Oh?"

"Yes. First with the 'some girl' and next with the 'hmm'. It's a weird quirk."

"You want to talk about quirks. What about yours?"

"Mine? I don't have any."

"Yes you do. You take the bottom crust off the toast before you eat it because 'it holds all the water'. You talk in your sleep. You can't where shoes when you're studying. You're afraid of turkeys. You wouldn't wear cream coloured clothes until you were 13 because you thought it was a 'mature' colour. There's heaps more. I remember in second year your most annoying one. You always got a pain in your shoulder when you were jealous. It was so annoying! Thankfully you outgrew jealousy after that. I think. Well, you didn't bring it up anymore anyway."

"That was from jealousy?"

"Yes. I remember. You always used to wince and hold your shoulder or ay 'ow' or complain. We figured out it was jealousy because it happened every time the grades were handed out and someone got higher than you. It was the year your grades slipped and then suddenly picked up. I'm glad you never like a guy or else you'd be in non stop pain." Abby chuckled.

"Yeah, pain." Lily said meekly.

**scene change**

"Do you think our plan is working Sparrow?" Lily asked one afternoon. It had been two weeks and the ball was looming nearer. Lily didn't want to doubt it because he might ask why and she didn't know. She just got angry every time they tried to flirt with them. She couldn't explain it. She did get the feeling in her shoulder again but she contained herself so she didn't wince and figured all those years ago it wasn't jealousy anyway.

"Er…yes?" James said meekly. He didn't want to say no or she would ask why. Like his female counterpart he couldn't find an answer. He got mad when they commenced the plan. He was a little confused. Every time he thought he was over his 'attraction' it came back quite soon. He shook it away every time but it didn't want to stay gone. This time however he was SURE it was gone. Positive.

"I…er…guess we continue then." Lily offered.

"Right turkey." She winced.

"Operation burgundy fox is sure to be a success." She sat on the couch beside him.

"Of course! I helped come up with it! The great James Potter, how could it fail?"

"I'm sorry my liege, how could I doubt it?" She half bowed from her spot. "I guess it was the THREE times YOUR plan had failed."

"My plan! Those were your plans!" He accused.

"No they were not! And even so they wouldn't have failed if it weren't for you!"

"HOW!" He cried incredulously. He wanted to see how she pinned this on him.

"Number one, with the closet. If YOU hadn't put that STUPID recorder in there THEY wouldn't have figured it was PLANNED! They could have guessed, but YOU gave them proof! Number two…the handcuffs. YOU got the wrong ones twice, then picked ones that were common so Remus figured it out! Number three, well, the plan itself was just STUPID and so are YOU so they go together."

"WHAT! That's not true. Number one, they had already figured out. Number two, it's not my fault Moony knows everything. Number three wasn't even an argument so I won't bother."

"That's because you don't know how to argue with the fact that you're STUPID because it's true."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"WHY DO WE ALWAYS ARGUE!" James yelled.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE STUPID!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Right. Let's settle this once and for all. Grab your broom." He did so and they marched furiously to the pitch. To James' surprise they didn't stop but went up to the stands.

"What are we doing?"

"I'm going to show you I can kick your arse any day I want."

"How?"

"Well…I bet you thought we were going to fly….yes you did, don't deny it, I knew you did because you're stupid. We are going to balance on there." She pointed towards a pole that was dangling above the ground. "Then we are going to use the brooms as staffs to fight. We can throw insults all we want and first to fall dies…I mean looses."

"No you're probably right first time. First to fall DIES! Are you MENTAL? That pole is millions of feet in the air!"

"Ok if that wasn't exaggeration you ARE stupid. It isn't millions of feet. Thousands maybe. And we are fighting with brooms for a reason…when YOU fall you get on the broom and do the only thing that god gave YOU talent with…fly."

"So you admit I can fly well?"

"I didn't deny it." She smiled. "Are you in?"

"Ok." He said apprehensively.

"Good. Fly up to the pole." She said doing the same.

They stood positioned on the pole getting their balance.

"Ready?" Lily yelled.

"Yes." He called back. At once the charged at each other battling furiously. After a few minutes they were spied by a boy and his friend who came to practice. They couldn't make out the figures being so high up but deemed the two mentally unstable. They boarded their brooms and flew high enough to see who they were.

"Why that's Lily Evans and James Potter." One said.

"What are they doing?" The other asked.

"I don't know."

"They look to be fighting."

"Maybe they're training."

"Yeah. I've always though they'd get together. They will…one day."

"Let's stay and watch in case some one falls."

"I was going to stay anyway."

Another hit was intercepted and James leaned closer to Lily.

"I'm surprised you lasted this long." He smiled.

"I can say the same for you." She pulled away and angled the staff to hit when she saw the two boys. They had gathered a few people watching them and on the ground they could see their friends flying up. "We've got an audience." She smiled.

"Do too. Look there's McGonagall running. I can tell those robes any day."

"Stalking the teacher?" Lily asked.

"You bet."

"Let's make this fun. Do you comprehend?"

"Sure do." Immediately they held their brooms in one hand and grabbed the others free hand.

"Let's go." They said together.

The people watched as the two crazy jumped off the pole. Abby shrieked and everyone else watched stunned as they plummeted to the ground. The two were wearing a smile as they passed the group gathered in the air. _Are they suicidal?_ Everyone was thinking as they fell past. They were too stunned to help. Lily turned to James and he turned to her and they were both wearing broad grins. Their robes were acting somewhat like parachutes, slowing the fall but not by much. McGonagall looked as though she was going to have a heart attack. Lily gave a curt nod as they were ten metres off the ground. They both whipped their brooms under them and flew upwards. They still held hands as they touched down on the ground and were met by a pale Professor. They dropped hands and suddenly decided maybe that wasn't such a good idea. McGonagall pointed towards the castle and looked beyond words. Wordlessly the two made their way inside as the Professor stood still for a few moments trying to force herself to breath.

"That was great!" James said as soon as they were inside.

"I'll say!" Lily grinned lighting up her face and making James go a little light-headed.

"We are in SO much trouble."

"Definitely. It was worth it."

"Did you see McGonagall, she looked as of she was having a heart attack." James laughed.

"I know. Everyone must have thought we were suicidal."

"It was so much fun though. Shocking everyone like that."

"Well…were going to be in serious trouble." They walked into McGonagall's office and sat down.

"Even our friends thought we were going to die!"

"As if we'd do that!"

"Maybe we should-" He shut up as McGonagall walked in. She looked at the two for a few minutes, she was still pale. She sat down and finally let the words come out.

"What were you thinking?" She said quietly as if past anger.

"We were just having fun." James said.

"Fun? What if you hadn't gotten your broom out in time?" She said in the same tone.

"But we did! So what does it matter?" Lily argued.

"You need to learn there are consequences to your actions."

"How?" They said together.

"Look into this." She held a circle object. "It's like a pensive but it shows the consequences to memories. I have stored your earlier memory in there. Look." She pushed it forward. They looked at each other and looked into it. Instantly they felt themselves pulled forward and were put into the memory…

They looked up and saw themselves falling but they both dropped their brooms and hit the ground with a splat. They both cringed as that happened and everyone was in silence. After about five minutes realisation seemed to hit their friends and they came zooming down to the ground. Abby shrieked and Remus held her close. Sirius looked paler than normal and he looked as if he was going to throw up at any second. James pulled lily into a hug as they watched their friends and every one else. Peter was just looking at the sight and everyone else had gotten off their brooms. No one was talking. The only noise was Abby sobbing and Sirius muttering 'why' repeatedly. As if coming out of a trance McGonagall ushered the students away. Lily and James followed their friends, knowing that was where they had to be. They were in the common room staring at the fire.

"WHAT WAS WRONG WITH THEM?" Remus suddenly yelled. It was unlike him to be so angry. "WHY DID THEY DO SOMETHING SO STUPID? WHY WOULD THEY RISK THEIR LIVES LIKE THAT?" He paced backwards and forwards. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM!" He shouted.

"Settle down." Sirius said calmly.

"NO! THEY WERE OUR BEST FRIENDS AND NOW…THEY'RE GONE! GONE ALL BECAUSE OF SOMETHING STUPID!"

"He's right." Abby whispered. "They died being stupid. It's so like them. I bet they argued. Lily got tired of it. They decided to go up there and fight it out. They saw they had an audience and decided to show off." She said more to herself.

"They were so alike." Peter said coming into the conversation.

"Yes…it's a shame they couldn't see that." Sirius sighed.

"WHY?" Remus shouted again. This time at the ceiling. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT? WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?" Silent tears were running down his face.

"At least they died together, that's how they'd want it. If one of them died I don't think the other would be able to handle it." Sirius said as a few tears escaped his eyes.

"Yeah. Remember when Lily was suspended?" Abby asked dully.

"James was a wreck. Practically murdering anyone who spoke to him. Except the charms Professor, who he said was a nice man."

"That was funny though. He had worse mood swings than a girl with her monthly." Peter joked. They noticed Sirius winced a little at the thought.

"WHY WERE THEY SO STUPID?" Remus yelled again. He seemed incapable of anything but yelling. "WHAT WERE THEY THINKING LEAVING US LIKE THAT? WHAT COULD POSSIBLY JUSTIFY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

"I bet they'd say it was 'fun' if they had made it." Sirius said,

"BUT THEY DIDN'T!" Remus yelled.

"Yes, but they'd probably think it was worth it. Maybe they're watching us from heaven now. Hi Lily. Hi James." He waved at the ceiling.

"Stop it." Abby said quietly.

"I miss them." Peter said softly.

"They'd probably be fighting if they were here. Probably about something silly. They'd fight for a while and then yell. Lily would punch him and automatically they'd be friends. They had the strongest friendship I'd ever seen."

"It could have been more." Sirius said so quietly Lily and James didn't hear.

"Let's not talk about that."

"WHY!" Remus yelled again. "I HATE THEM FOR THIS! I DO! I HATE THEM FOR LEAVING US LIKE THIS!"

"You don't hate them." Sirius said quietly.

"I DO!"

"You don't."

"I WANT TO! I want to but I can't." He said quietly for the first time since then.

"We all do. We want to hate them so we don't have to miss them. We don't want to feel sad but we have to." Sirius reasoned. Lily and James were a little confused with Sirius being so smart.

"They were such good friends." Remus said in almost a whisper. "I remember when I told Lily about my secret. She didn't care. She just laughed and asked if that was all. I think she already knew. I told James and he offered to do something illegal for me. He became an animagus to help me. Now…they're GONE!" He said resuming the shout. "STUPID IDIOTS! GONE! GONE! GONE!"

Lily and James felt their surrounds fade and suddenly they were in a great hall full of student. Lily already had a few tears on her face and James was looking gloomy. They looked around and saw a room full of quiet students. A few people were crying a little and James' fans were weeping openly. Even the Slytherins were respectfully quiet.

"And now," They turned to Dumbledore who had apparently made a speech. "Their friends would like to say a few things." Sirius stood up.

"I'm going to speak on behalf of my friends." He took a breath. "Lily and James were great friends. The best you'd ever find. They played on risks and gambles and lived life to its fullest. There was never a dull moment when they were around and I'm sure you'll all agree. Most of you have probably joined in on one of there crazy ideas or witnessed one of their fights." He smiled gently. "School won't be the same without them and we'll miss them terribly. I don't know why they did what they did but whatever the reason they lost their lives. They would have wanted to go together because they couldn't be apart. One couldn't exist without the other. It just wasn't done. Their friendship was something special to me and I'll miss them more then they'll ever know. They were two of the greatest people around and they didn't deserve what fate had in store for them. No one is to blame for it. It was life's plan. Though it may seem cruel we must go on. Lily and James wouldn't us to get down. They wouldn't want us to stop. That's what I love about them. So, Lily and James wherever you are I want to let you know we miss you and we'll never forget you." He stopped and with that walked out. The others left him. He needed to be alone.

The scene faded to two graves, together, surrounded by lots of people. Friend, family, neighbours. They could see their parents weeping and their friends just staring out into the air with tear stained faces. The other people were acquaintances and such and distant friends or relatives. Some were crying others sat in silence as some one sang. Then they were gone.

They looked up to Professor McGonagall who was studying them.

"Leave." She said quietly. They walked out and immediately James wrapped his arms around Lily. They stood that way for a long time. In silence, just thinking, in each others arms.

"We're so stupid." James suddenly said.

"I'll say. I can't believe we did that." She pulled away. "Let's go."


	7. Cinderella, roads and trolleys

**-Just a little warning: Nothing really happens in this chapter so I'm sorry to disappoint you-**

**By the way thank you all for the reviews. It's the last week of the holidays so I promise I will update again soon**

**P.S. I dislike writing ball scenes as you can probably tell by the shortness and overall lameness of the one in this chapter.**

**P.P.S. I like writing P.S.**

**Chapter 7**

"No matter what, we've still go each other, right?' Lily said as they prepared to enter the common room.

"Of course. I'll never leave you." He smiled gently and took her hand.

"Let's go." She squeezed his hand and said the password. "Rhubarb."

They sighed and walked in. Their friends stood before them. Each with a different look. Sirius wore a look of pride and concern. Remus had a look of anger and relief. Peter supported a look of admiration and nervousness. Abby had a look of worry and fright.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Remus burst out. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Well…it seemed like fun at the time." James offered timidly.

"FUN!" Remus cried outraged. "YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

"We know." Lily looked down.

"YOU KNOW! GREAT! NOW WE KNOW IF YOU HAD DIED WE COULD HAVE PUT 'THEY KNEW THEY WERE GOING TO DIE BUT DID IT ANYWAY' ON YOUR GRAVE STONE OR PERHAPS THAT'S WHY YOU DID IT! ARE YOU SUICIDAL!" He cried furiously.

"No." they said together. Remus pulled them both into a three way hug.

"Never do that again." He said quietly. The others joined their hug and finally they broke apart.

"What would have happened if we'd lost you?" Abby asked. Lily and James looked at each other.

"What's your punishment?" Sirius asked as they sat down.

"Don't know." They said in union.

"What were you doing with McGonagall then?"

"Nothing."

"You realise if you ever try that again, we'll kill you ourselves."

"I'd like to see you try." Lily smiled.

"Don't make me do it any time soon. I'd still like my date for the ball to be breathing." Sirius smiled looking James.

James sighed, sitting on the couch. He leaned back trying to push the last sentence out of his head and be unaffected.

"I'm tired." Lily said with a yawn. She leaned against James and he looked down.

"What am I, your pillow?"

"Yes." She smiled. "You're a bit lumpy though."

"Are you calling me fat?" He said quietly. He closed his eyes sleepily.

"Yes." She said sighing.

"I'll kick you arse." He said without any effort in it.

"You won't touch my arse." She smiled.

"Like I would want to." He yawned and opened his eyes. Their friends were watching them smiling. He shrugged and looked at Lily.

"You know you love me." She smiled and tilted her head to look James in the eye. He looked at her silently. Her eyes really were beautiful and that wasn't a cheesy pick up line. James felt dazed. Lily blinked and broke his concentration.

"Good night James." She smiled and nuzzled into him to get comfortable.

"You're not sleeping there." He objected, not really caring, but he felt he should at least protest.

"Yes I am." She said almost asleep.

"Fine." He muttered and closed his eyes. After two minutes he was sound asleep as well.

"That was so sweet." Abby sighed.

"And they say they don't like each other. Am I blind or did you see the mini-stare off? It was full of affection." Sirius said wisely.

"Affection? Padfoot you sound like a girl." Remus snorted.

"Hey! I'm wise!" Remus snorted again.

"I bet it takes them until next year to figure out they like each other. They're not very bright when it comes to emotions."

"Probably. They're blind as bats. It'll probably take until the end of the year." Remus said yawning.

"It'll be one interesting year, won't it?" Abby asked leaning on Sirius' shoulder.

"You bet." Sirius said falling asleep.

"They aren't the only ones in denial." Remus said to Peter when Abby was asleep.

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Peter asked.

"Every one is blind around here, except you and me Wormtail."

**SCENE CHANGE**

It was the night of the ball and the students of Gryffindor tower were in a frenzy. Girls were donning dresses and makeup. Boys were fixing their hair and sniggering at each others attire.

"You look wonderful Lily." Sirius said as Abby and Lily came down the stairs. James was refraining from letting his eyes pop out of his head when he saw Lily. Sure he had seen her in the dress before but she looked even better now. He couldn't find words to describe it. He blushed a little knowing he was looking at Lily instead of his date and quickly grabbed Abby's arm and walked out.

The hall was decorated beautifully and the food was simply perfect. Abby immediately dragged James to a table with the other Marauders and their dates, not that James minded.

"May I have this dance?" Sirius asked Lily as he took her onto the dance floor. James watched them and pulled Abby out of hers seat and did the same.

"You're an excellent dancer James." Abby said smiling. He had been watching Lily and Sirius dance the whole night over her shoulder.

"Thanks." He said distractedly.

"You know…I bet Sirius wouldn't mind if you danced with her."

"What?" James said coming down to earth. "Who are you talking about?" He said trying to sound innocent.

"I think you know."

"No, I assure you I don't." He faked remembrance. "Oh, you mean Lily. Sirius took her to the dance, right? Why would I want to dance with her?" Abby held in her laughter at the bad acting on James' part.

"Well…I wanted to dance with Sirius and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking Lily off his hands for a few moments."

"Well…" He said as if thinking, causing Abby to roll her eyes. "I suppose so. Let's go." He dragged her through the couples to the other side of the room. "May I cut in?" He asked Sirius suavely after tapping his shoulder.

"Be my guest."

"May I have this dance, Lady Lillian?" James asked holding out his hand.

"Of course." She smiled and took the offered hand. He pulled her in close and they started dancing. After a few minutes silence in which James was simply taking in her scent Lily spoke.

"They look pretty happy dancing. Do you think the plan is working?" James turned and saw the two dancing warmly.

"I think it might be." He grinned at her. "We're just excellent secret agents."

"I agree, Jamsie. I knew it would work all along."

"I have an idea. Let's do our dance to the next song." He smiled with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Sure. Let's hit it up a notch and exaggerate a bit. Don't stop even if you have to bump into people. Safety isn't important."

"You bet. Ready?" He asked looking her in the eye as the music started.

"Ready." She nodded.

He exaggerated a bow and she did the same for her curtsey. He took her hand again and pulled her close to him. In a second he spun her out as far as their arms would reach. A few people were hit along the way and let out cries. Their friends sighed as they knew what was happening. They got off the dance floor fast because they knew they would get hit. James pulled Lily in a gain and they made their way around they hall doing a mix between the tango and the salsa. Immediately people went to the sides so there was almost no one dancing around them. They then started on the waltz and mixed in over exaggerated dips. Then the salsa started up again and they made it extra saucy. They looked each other in the eye the whole time. Then James twirled Lily again and again, as though she were a spinning top. When he stopped spinning her she stepped closer and they tangoed up and down the hall. He dipped her lavishly and they wound the dance up. When they were finished they took their seats as though nothing had happened. Their friends were shaking their heads at the two and they just smiled back. After a few more dances Lily was approached.

"May I have this dance?" A male voice asked. She turned to look at a 6th year Ravenclaw by the name of Daniel Selnium.

"That was wonderful." Lily breathed after she had finished dancing with Daniel. "He is so great." James narrowed his eyes. "He asked me to meet him tomorrow. Were going for a walk around the lake. I really like this guy." James glared across the room at Daniel. He didn't trust that guy. He seemed awfully suspicious. James figured he'd do something to hurt Lily. He didn't want Lily to get hurt. Lily was his _friend._

$$$$$#**SCENE CHANGE**#$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Bye Daniel." Lily kissed Daniel on the cheek as he left their compartment. They were on their way home and Daniel said he had promised to sit with his friends. He and Lily had been going out for 5 days, much to the disappointment of their friends. James' fan club, however, were ecstatic and didn't mind showing it. They were glad Lily was out of the way and now James couldn't like fall for her, they were only friends. James still didn't like Daniel, he didn't trust him. He had had him checked out and he couldn't _prove_ there was anything wrong with him so he had to let it slide.

"Well…it's the train ride home. You know what that means?" Lily grinned.

"STORIES!" Sirius said happily. "STORIES! STORIES! STORIES!"

"Right." Lily grinned. She loved stories. On the train ride home they always told stories and locked the door so they couldn't be disturbed by Poptarts and admirers. Usually they were fairytales because no matter how much they grew up, they couldn't get too old for them. The Purebloods of the group found them fascinating.

"I'll tell you the story of Cinderella." Lily smiled as they all came in close to her. "Once upon a time…"

She started the story with the group watching silently, except the occasional out burst from Sirius and James of…"How can they be so cruel?" or "She goes right?" and "I bet she was hot." Even "I bet that mother would be a Slytherin."

Lily rolled her eyes at the remarks and was giving Sirius a weird look because he was on the verge of tears when Cinderella was locked away by her step mother.

"How could she do that?" He sniffed. "She gets out right? She gets out and the prince and her meet don't they?" He said urgently.

"Padfoot are you crying?" Remus asked looking at him weirdly.

"No! I have dust in my eye." He said wiping his eyes furiously.

"Sure."

"It's just…I know what it's like to have an evil mother…Cinderella better end up happily. Finish the story."

"Alright, well, where were we? Oh yes, so the step sisters tried on the shoe but-"

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"GO AWAY!" Sirius yelled.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"GO AWAY!"

"Lily, are you there?" It was Daniel.

"I'm sorry guys. I promised I'd go and see him for a bit of the ride. Abby will finish the story, I told her it once before."

"NO!" Sirius and James protested.

"Abby can't tell stories like you." Sirius said grabbing her leg.

"I have to go. I promised." She said as she unlocked the door and slipped out.

"I told you he was evil." James grumbled, folding his arms like a stubborn kid and sulking.

"What?"

"He's evil. He KNEW we were in the middle of the story, he KNEW! I don't know how but he KNEW. Sneaky, evil boy." Remus and Abby started laughing at him and Sirius was still upset that the story hadn't been finished.

Just before the ride ended Lily came back and sat with them. James was eyeing her suspiciously and Sirius was begging she finish the story, as Abby wouldn't. Suddenly the train stopped and they realised they were at Kings cross.

"Bye Everyone." Lily said warmly as she hugged them in turn.

"Come on, Lily." James said tugging her sleeve. He pulled her away and they walked through the barrier.

"Lily!" Her mother screamed. "James!" She screamed again and hugged him tight.

"Hello Mrs Evans." He said into her shoulder. She let him go and looked him up and down.

"My, you have grown James Potter. I bet you're fending off the ladies." Lily snickered as James blushed a little.

"Not as much as Lily is fighting of the lads." He decided if he was embarrassed she would be too. Lily's mother turned on her and Lily shot James a glare.

"What's this?"

"Nothing." Lily said quickly.

"James?" Her mother persisted.

"Lily was the talk of the ball Mrs Evans. She looked great in that lovely dress you brought her, you have excellent taste." Lily snorted at James for being such a suck up. "Also, she got herself a boyfriend." Lily glared at him again. _Damn him! I'll never hear the end of this._

"Really?" Mrs Evans said happily. "What's he like?" She smiled.

"Probably a freak, that's the only kind she can attract." A female voice from behind spoke.

"Petunia, I didn't see you there." James said bowing. Petunia glared at him and James grinned. "My, you and Lily looked terribly alike when you do that." Lily and Petunia looked murderous and James just grinned.

"Petunia, that wasn't nice." Mrs Evans scolded.

"Hello, Pet-Pet, I didn't know you were coming to welcome you lovely baby sister home." Lily said smiling.

"As if. Mum made me."

"That's not very nice." James said shaking his head. "I thought you had outgrown this silly sibling rivalry."

"Shut up, Pot plant." She snapped and looked proud as though it were the greatest insult in the world. Lily and James laughed knowing it probably took her all year to think of that.

"Now, in the car children."

"Frontsies!" Lily called.

"No way! You were in the front of my car!" James immediately argued.

"I'm a lady!"

"I'm the guest!"

They sprinted to the car with their things and started fighting over the front seat.

"Petunia will be in the front." Mrs Evans said as they reached the car and saw the two fighting.

"Fine." Lily huffed. Petunia smirked and sat in the front and Lily got and idea.

"So…James," she started once they were driving. "We're both 17 soon. You know what that means?" She said loudly making sure Petunia was listening. James immediately caught on and spoke just as loud.

"Yes, I believe I do! We can do magic out of school!" He said happily. They saw Petunia pale in the front.

"Wow! That means we can practice some pranks these holidays! We just need a test subject. Who will it be?" Lily said innocently as Petunia wore a face of pure fright.

"Hmm…well, someone who lives close, or even in the same house as one of us. It can't be our parents. I would suggest my brother or sister but I have none so that means…" He trailed of as Petunia screamed.

"MUM! They're going to use magic on me!"

"No they won't! They're just teasing."

Lily and James were laughing in the back.

"Mum, can Vernon come over tonight?" Petunia said sweetly.

"Who is Vernon?" Lily said immediately.

"My boyfriend."

Lily and James laughed even harder at that statement. They were laughing until they reached their houses. James watched Lily unpack the car and felt his insides flutter. It was going to be a long summer.

#**SCENE CHANGE**#

The summer had ended and James had finally come to admit that he liked Lily. Not a lot but he fancied her just a little. She was still going out with that Daniel guy so he decided he would just wait for his feelings to go away. James still saw her every day and he soon figured it wasn't only attraction. He would be rid of it soon though, he was sure. James had made head boy, though he didn't want to tell any one. He wanted it to be a surprise. He had told his parents but he made them swear not to tell Lily or any one. Great minds think alike, Lily had decided to do the same thing and wanted to surprise everyone on the train.

"Ouch." Lily said quietly as she hit her head once again on James' window frame. She was still in her pyjamas and she spied James sleeping soundly. She smirked. _Every single year. _She quietly walked over to his bed and knelt beside him. She noted he looked cute when he was sleeping but pushed the thought from her mind. She bent close to his ear and let out a whistle.

"September first." James said opening his eyes. He put on his glasses. "September first," he repeated as he sat up.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Lily yelled. She was jumping on his bed as she did every year. "WAKE UP!"

"I'm up." He said. He grinned, He saw her pyjamas and he like what he saw. He knew he shouldn't be checking her out but he was a guy after all. "Must you do that?"

"Tis tradition, my dear boy. If I did not uphold tradition I would be shot." She recited with her hand over her heart.

"Tradition." He smiled. "Tradition." He smirked. "Well…" He said slowly as leapt up from his bed and grabbed her.

"NO!" She shrieked louder than ever. Mr and Mrs Potter woke up.

"September first." Mr Potter said groggily. "9.14 again."

"As always, you owe me another 5 galleons."

"She's like an alarm clock."

"I better start cooking."

"No Jamsie. Stop, we're not doing that this year. NO!"

"Resistance is futile." James smirked.

"You say that every year."

"And every year it is." He smiled.

"I'll do your home work for a week if we skip this part."

"Nah!" He said lifting her up and holding her. He grinned, she was terribly cute when she pleaded and felt nice in his arms.

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Please, with cherries?"

"Nuh uh." She grabbed the door frame as usual.

"NO! You can't do this to me!"

"Every year." James muttered. He turned her on his side and made his way down the stairs while she was kicking and screaming.

"I'll flash you! You don't want that!" She said. _I wish._

"You say that every year and you have yet to do so."

"Only because it would scar your brain." James shrugged wishing she would actually do that.

His parents were downstairs watching the two and grinning at the show.

"Jamsie! James! You wouldn't do this to your neighbour would you?"

"Looks like it." He went out the door and headed out the back.

"James you used to run around my house naked. Remember that? You don't want that to get out do you?" She said frantically.

"Every one knows! You told every one already. Even my fan club know and they STILL stalk me." He pushed through the gate. There it was. The pool.

"That's not my fault. You don't want me to get wet do you?"

"Yes."

"NO!" She kicked frantically. "NO!"

"Too late." He dropped her and she hit the water with a splash.

"Damn you." She said as she got out.

"Now, now. Tis tradition, if I did not uphold tradition I would be shot." He said solemnly.

"I don't care. It's cold." He looked her up and down. He saw her pyjamas were clinging to her and he couldn't help but gape at her figure.

"AHHHH!" He screamed. While he was imagining some scenes that shouldn't be spoken of including Lily and himself, she charged at him and he plunged into the pool.

"I got you, James Potter!" She smirked and helped him out.

"You just wait." He grinned.

He watched her as her wet pyjamas clung nicely to her curves. She walked away and he felt himself stir. He quickly ran inside before anyone saw him.

#**SCENE CHANGE**#

Their eating contest was tied this year and Lily was grinning at the outcome.

"FRONTSIES! SHOTGUN!" She cried.

"You were in the front last year! And the year before! And the year before!"

"Well…Tis' tradition."

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"So! I called it last year!"

"No Mum helped you!"

"So! I'm the guest."

"Not if you come every year."

"Yes I am. It's not my family car, I'm the guest." She took off.

"CHEATER!"

"It wasn't a race."

"Was in my mind." He pushed her away from the door.

"Get out." She said shoving him.

"No!" He pulled open the door.

"Yes." She sat in the seat.

"NO!" He pulled her out and she fell to the ground.

"YES!" She pulled his leg and he fell on top of her. He was breathing rapidly as he looked down on her.

"No." He said quietly.

"Yes." She chocked out and managed to roll him over. "HA HA! I win."

"No you don't."

"Yes! I'm on top therefore I could get the front seat any time I want."

"I could get you off." _Not that I want to._

Mrs Potter looked out the window and saw Lily straddling her son. She looked a little confused but it all made sense when she saw the front seat door open. She decided she'd let them have this little moment, it was sweet.

"You couldn't get me off."

"YES!"

"No."

"You're right."

"See."

"You're too fat." She gasped.

"I am not fat!" Lily declared.

"Are too."

"Are not, times infinity." She stuck out her tongue.

"Are too, times infinity squared."

"I'm not fat! You're fat!"

"You are!"

"You're fatter."

"You are!" James rolled over so he was on top.

"You're fatter!" Lily cried rolling over. They kept rolling until they realised they couldn't stop. They started rolling down the street, which was on a hill.

"Uh oh." They said together and Mrs Potter gasped. She ran inside to get her wand. James held onto Lily as they toppled down the hill at a fast pace. She hugged him back and closed her eyes. She really hoped they didn't get too hurt. She swore never to fight on the road again. They were getting small cuts and scrapes from the stones they rolled over and suddenly came to a stop when they hit the post of a stop sign. They both groaned as Lily rolled off James and they lay on the ground in pain.

"I'm never doing that again." Lily said quietly.

"Me neither."

"That bloody hurt."

"I'll say. All those stones left permanent scars in my back." James said not moving.

"You hit me with your hard skull. Now my forehead will have a bump."

"You're lucky my glasses didn't break, you could be blind."

"I suppose-"

"LILY! JAMES! Are you ok?" Mrs Potter cried. She raced down the hill with her wand and camera in hand.

"You took a picture?" James asked.

"It was needed. I got one of you rolling down and one just now, so you remember not to fight on roads. Also so I can send it to you at school. Sirius might like a copy."

"NO! Please!" James begged. His mother grinned.

She levitated them to the car and they both lay sprawled in the back. She could have healed them, but it was funnier this way.

They reached Kings cross and Lily realised they could use magic anyway and quickly healed them. She put her wand in her trolley because she wasn't wearing her robes.

"I can't believe we only just realised we could fix it ourselves."

"Don't you mean I realised."

"Same thing."

"I'll go through the barrier first." Lily said as they almost reached the barrier.

"No, that's ok, I'll go first."

"No need. I will." She lightly pushed him.

"No, no. I will go first." He pushed her a little harder.

"No, I will." She pushed him really hard and he slammed into another train. She took off running with her trolley, though she was much slower as she still hurt a little.

"Damn." He tore off, still hurting as well. They got to the barrier and started a little fight. A few muggles were watching them but they still fought loudly.

"NO I WILL!"

"LADIES FIRST!"

"BUT-" Suddenly they were both pushed through. They fell through the barrier and lay on the ground in pain.

CRASH! Their trolleys came through and ran them over.

"MERLIN!" They both screamed. They lay there in pain as a person ran through the barrier and trampled them. They cried out in agony.

"OH MY! I'm SO SORRY!" They person shrieked. She levitated them so they weren't hit and put them against a wall. They were just out of sight but they could see every one. That way they wouldn't be hurt.

"What is it, hurt Lily and James day?" Lily grumbled.

"I believe so." They sat for at least 10 minutes because they couldn't move. They couldn't even reach for their wands. The girl had gone and they decided to close their eyes and hope the pain left.


	8. Lies, crying and screaming

Steelo: Um actually it just popped into my head. I was sitting outside in the rain one night and pop it just appeared. The rain is a great thinking aid.

Pretty Padfoot: I know there wasn't much detail in that part, I'm sorry, I knew there wasn't too so you're not alone. I was really rushing because I had an idea for another part in the story and I really wanted to get to it before I forgot.

Bumperz: I like your name.

The all mighty and powerfulM: Yeah, I like putting my characters through pain. It's just so much fun.

Mkiara: Thanks.

JewelBlossom: Thanks for reviewing.

The Big Dance: Thanks so much. I tried to make it sort of like the first one so it was obvious it was tradition.

_**I told you I'd update soon, or sooner than I usually do anyway…**_

_**On with the story,**_

**Chapter 8-**

Lily opened her eyes and pain instantly hit her. She looked around and saw there was no one. She turned her head as much as she could without hurting and saw James sleeping. She panicked. No one was there. Their trolleys were beside them. Their train had left. Her eyes widened. She still couldn't move. The pain was unimaginable. She had a splitting head ache. Being trampled by three trolleys and a lady and rolling down the road does that to you.

"James." She said as loud as possible without hurting.

Nothing.

"James."

She let out a low whistle,

"September first." He said opening his eyes. "MERLIN! That hurts. Where am I?"

"James."

"LILY? You're here."

"Of course."

"I can't move." He said cringing as he turned to look at her.

"Me neither. It hurts too much."

"You put your wand in your trolley?"

"Yes. I figured I'd get changed as soon as we boarded and we wouldn't need it until then."

"Me too." He said faintly.

"Damn."

"The train left. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." She said quietly. "I think we should stay still until we can move again."

"That'll be a while. I suppose if we already missed the train what can it hurt? There's not much else we can do."

"I think my arm is broken." She complained biting back tears. "I'm sure my ankle is, and my ribs are definitely bruised."

"Yeah, I think my hand is broken, my ribs are probably bruised too and my shin is shattered."

"Well, at least thanks to quidditch we can assess our wounds."

"Yeah, we can't do anything though." James complained. His head was killing him.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Lily asked.

"Yes."

"I'm head girl. I didn't want to tell any one, I wanted it to be a surprise." James chuckled a little until his ribs prevented him.

"Are you serious?"

"I swear."

"I'm head boy." James smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Hogwarts will be missing the heads and the prefects won't know what to do." She smiled.

"It's funny when you think about it."

"Yeah. I can only imagine what is going on."

"Do you think our friends noticed?"

**-SCENE CHANGE-**

"Where are Lily and James?" Abby asked.

"I don't know."

"We searched the whole train. Daniel doesn't know and the prefects are in a frenzy. I don't know what is wrong with them."

"Where could Lily and James be?" Abby scratched her head.

"Maybe they're snogging." Sirius supplied.

"Doubt it."

"They're probably in the end of the train, around the Slytherins', the only place we didn't check."

"I bet they got in a fight about where we were, Lily punched him and they went to the nearest compartment to fix it and stayed."

"Let them be alone. We'll meet them at school."

A group of prefects ran by chased by a group of boys. The prefects were all hexed so they were barely recognisable and Remus was in the front of the mob.

"WHERE ARE THE HEADS?"

"WE'RE DOOMED!"

"TAKE THAT YOU STUPID PREFECT!"

"What was that about?" Abby asked.

"Who cares? I think Remus can take care of himself."

"The heads this year obviously suck."

"All the better for the Marauders."

The prefects ran past again.

"HELP!"

"HA HA HA! RUN YOU SCRAWNY PREFECT NERDS!"

"Let's go sit down." Abby and Sirius said walking into a compartment with Peter.

$$**-SCENE CHANGE-**$$

"They probably didn't notice." Lily smiled.

"They probably thought we were fighting and went to our own compartment after you punched me."

"I bet you wished I punched you compared to this."

"You bet." He agreed.

'We're not having a good day."

"Nope. First we roll down the hill and then my mum lets us lie in pain on the way here. After that I was pushed into a train then some weirdo pushed us through the barrier and we landed on our faces. Next both our trolleys are pushed over us and some crazy girl runs us over with hers and leaves us here out of sight."

"At least she didn't leave us there."

"I suppose. She could have helped us though."

"What do you think the teachers will say when they realise? When Dumbledore announces the heads and no one stands up?"

!** -SCENE CHANGE-**!

"Where the heck are they?" Remus looked around. They had set him right and removed the hexes, though his eye still twitched uncomfortably and he hiccupped magenta frogs every now and then. He was searching for Lily and James.

"I don't know." They were talking quietly while Dumbledore gave his speech.

"…AND OUR NEW HEADS ARE LILY EVANS AND JAMES POTTER!" The applause was deafening.

"Oh, they must have been off with some teacher organising something."

"They're the heads that let us get hexed?" Remus said looking around angrily.

"WILL MISS EVANS AND MR POTTER STAND UP?" Everyone started looking around and no one stood. The clapping had stopped.

"Where are they?" Could be heard through out the hall.

"Mr Black, do you have any idea where they are?' Dumbledore asked.

"No sir." He looked around.

Dumbledore walked out and the tables were filled with food.

"What do you think happened?"

"Probably missed the train."

Theories flew throughout the hall about where the new heads were…together.

"Albus, do you suppose they missed the train?" McGonagall asked in his office.

"I suppose so."

"Shall we send people to the station?"

"Send one or two, if they are not there report to me. They shouldn't be there otherwise they would have gone home by now, they wouldn't just sit in the station."

"I'll send two men."

**-SCENE CHANGE-**

"Let's go to sleep. It's dark." James suggested.

"Are you sure? We probably have concussions."

"Well we've slept before, we can just hope we don't have one. No one can hurt us here and we can't move so it would be best."

"You're right. Night James."

"Night Lily."

After twenty minutes they were in such a deep sleep they could not be woken.

"LILY EVANS?" A man called. Being out of sight, the man passed the by.

"JAMES POTTER?" Another called. The men looked up and down and called again.

"They're not here. They wouldn't stick around if they missed they train."

"Yeah, we called and no one is here so we might as well go."

The two men apparated with a crack.

**-SCENE CHANGE-**

"Albus, they were not at the station." McGonagall said. She was worried.

"Send their friends in." McGonagall walked out and came back with their friends.

"Do any of you know where Miss Evans and Mr Potter may be?"

"No Professor." They said as one. They were scared for their friends. Dumbledore sighed.

"When did you last see them?"

"We saw them about a week ago, at Diagon Alley." Remus said wisely. "They weren't on the train, the prefects can vouch for that." He winced at the memory.

"Yes, I have heard. We will have to contact their parents." He looked towards the fire. "You may leave. Do not panic."

They walked out and they started panicking.

"Where could they be?" Abby asked frantic.

"You don't think they've been taken do you?" Peter squeaked.

"I hope not. Who would take them?"

"I don't know."

"We just have to wait. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Damn. They're always getting us worried."

**-SCENE CHANGE-**

It was not until the next morning that James awoke. He could move a little more but his hand was sore. He was sure it was broken.

"Lily." He called.

"Lily."

"Lily." He decided he should try the whistle that woke him up every time.

"Yes?" She said dazed. "What?"

"Can you move?"

"A little." She winced.

"Can you get your wand?"

"I can't move my arm to help me up."

"And I can't move my leg."

"I'll try." She tried to move but the pain in her ribs was terrible. She moved a little and slumped over onto her face. She reached out with her other arm, ignoring the blinding pain, and dragged her trolley closer. She shut her eyes and tried to reach her wand. She pulled herself up and cried out because of her ribs. She grabbed her wand quickly before falling against the wall.

"Damn, that hurt."

"I don't suppose you know how to fix broken bones?" He said hopefully.

"No. I can try but we'll probably loose them all together."

"What about when you break my nose?"

"We use a potion."

"Oh. That was a waste of time then."

"Wait. I know a spell that will temporarily fix them. It's for when you need to make it to a hospital. You still hurt but you can move."

"Use it." She cast the spell on them both and they managed to stand.

"Merlin. I hurt like hell." James complained.

"Me too." She rubbed her head. "It will only last a few hours so we need to hurry." She walked to the platform and tried to go through. "OUCH!" She walked straight into brick and fell over.

"LILY!" James cried. He knelt over and pulled her up.

"I'm not having a good week. I bet when the spell wears off I'll have even more broken bones."

"The platform locked at 11.15 yesterday. How do we get out?"

"I suppose you didn't pass your apparition exam?"

"You know I didn't. We both failed."

"I know. I was hoping you went back in secret."

"Not likely." He snorted. "There's no way out."

"I wonder what they will tell our parents." Lily thought out loud.

"Do you think they'll tell them in person or by letter?"

"I don't know."

&&**-SCENE CHANGE-**&&

"Louise, would you like some tea?"

"No thank you, Albus, I would like to know why I am here." Mrs Potter sat straight.

"I have been informed you took Lily and James to the station, is this correct?"

"Yes." She said warily. Dumbledore sighed.

"When did you see them last?"

"I left them when they got their trolleys, like I do every year. Why?" She asked worried.

"They have gone missing."

"Missing?" She gulped. "But…I saw them…they were…they just…when?"

"They did not board the train, and no one can remember seeing them at the platform."

"Oh my. I feel terrible. They had just had a rather nasty accident. They tumbled down the road together and I refused to heal them. They were in pain all the way to the station. What if those were their last few hours?" She said with wide eyes.

"I have sent some one to search the platform and they are not there. I assume they aren't at your home?"

"No, not that I know of."

"The Evans' will need to be notified and we will alert the ministry."

"Of course. I will tell the family." She stood up with tears in her eyes. "They're always getting in danger aren't they?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't have it any other way." Dumbledore gave a weak smile, which she returned.

"Potter residence." She said and she was engulfed by flames.

**-SCENE CHANGE-**

"I have an idea." She turned. "We can walk along the tracks."

"Are you crazy?"

"No. We'll leave our things here and when we get to Hogwarts we can have some one else to come here and get them."

"That will take ages."

"Maybe. Take your wand and I'll do the spell every few hours. You can transfigure food. It's our only way."

"No, we can wait here for some one to find us."

"James, they probably came while we were sleeping. We're deep sleepers and they couldn't see us, we know that."

"Damn."

"Where's you're sense of adventure? I've always wanted to travel the tracks, it would be fun. Just you, me and the open track. Wouldn't it be funny to se everyone's reaction when we get back? They probably would think we were dead, it would be a laugh to see their faces."

"You're right. It would be funny and I have wanted to see the view first hand. Let's go."

"Right." They set off with their wands in pocket and didn't even think of their brooms which were on their trolleys.

$**-SCENE CHANGE-**$

"It's been three days Albus."

"I am aware of that Minerva."

"Three days and no word of them. Do you think…they've been taken by you-know-who?"

"Voldemort? Why would he want two teenagers? Why, I don't think that he will be looking for any one special for along time. The prophecy clearly states that-" he stopped. "Oh my. The prophecy, we have interpreted it wrong. It makes sense now. We did not get it right. We have made a huge mistake. Lily Evans and James Potter…it's their child."

"Are you sure Albus?" McGonagall said shakily. "It says a flower and a stag, how does that fit?"

"I should have told you this before. It seems Mr Potter and his friends have become Animagi to help Mr Lupin."

"But…that's illegal." She gasped.

"Yes, that is why I am asking you to speak of this to no one. Especially not the boys. It is best if they think we do not know of it."

"I understand. They are great friends to risk some thing like that for their friend. Also very foolish and powerful."

"Yes. Mr Potter is a stag as the prophecy states and Miss Evans is named after a flower, all the other characteristics fit."

"Oh my." McGonagall. "But how could _he_ know it was them?"

"I am not sure. We can not be certain he does. We cannot tell any one of this either. Mr Pettigrew and Mr Black would be put in Azkaban and it wouldn't help any either. If the Ministry found out Voldemort would know we are onto him. We cannot have that. We need to find them ourselves. They cannot be dead yet or we would know."

"I hope you're right."

**-SCENE CHANGE-**

"99 bottles of butterbeer on the wall, 99 bottles of butterbeer take one down pass it around ninety something bottles of butterbeer on the wall." They sung together.

"I'm bored of that song." Lily complained as they walked along the tracks. They were careful not to fall and it was hard work walking as their bones ached.

"You know we've been walking for five days?" James asked. "We've only eaten my transfigured food and we have hardly slept. Surprisingly, I don't feel bad, except the achy bones. I don't feel exhausted." James smiled.

"Me neither. That's because you're with me and I'm SO fun."

"I think we should climb down now, it's getting dark and we've had too much butterbeer."

"That's you're fault. You kept transfiguring things." Lily said chuckling. She carefully climbed down the post and off the railway lines onto a small grassy ledge, that held up the posts, very high off the ground. James came soon after.

"You know, I'm sort of glad we got stuck here." Lily said smiling.

"Me too. It's been quite fun."

"If I could pick any one to be stuck out here with it would be you James." Lily smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Me too, Lils, me too." He saw she was asleep. He sighed. _It's hard, she's so close but I can't have her. She's taken. I wish I had realised before. I should have listened to my friends. I'm so blind._ He kissed Lily sweetly on the forehead and drifted off wondering about his friends.

#**-SCENE CHANGE-**#

Abby was sitting on the couch in the common room looking into the fire.

"Do you think they'll ever come back?" She asked her friends.

"I don't know." Remus said sadly. Abby started to cry and Remus pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok." Sirius wanted to tell her they would be alright but he wasn't sure any more.

"It's not ok." She whispered. "It's not. They're gone. What of they're dead?" She cried harder.

The whole school had been in a state. Everything was very quiet. Marauders didn't prank. Fan girls didn't flirt. Teachers missed their top students. It seemed as though every one was in a state of melancholy. No one dared say they were dead and they hoped they would some how make it back from where ever they were. Slytherins seemed happy. A Mudblood and a blood traitor were gone. Even better, Queen Evans the Mudblood and King Potter the blood traitor were gone. They were extremely happy, though they didn't dare say it outside their common room.

"I'm going to bed." Peter said sadly.

"At least they're together wherever they are." Remus spoke up, ignoring Peter.

"Yeah, they were always together, it's only right." Sirius spoke up.

"It sucks. We were making progress with James. I'm sure he had admitted it to himself and now…they'll never know what could have been." Abby spoke softly.

"I can't believe they're gone. We only saw them the other week. They looked so happy. They just…I'm going for a walk." Sirius said quietly.

"I miss them." Abby sighed.

"Me too." Remus frowned.

$**-SCENE CHANGE-**$

"MERLIN!" Lily screamed. "We're at Hogsmeade station."

"We are!" James said happily pulling her into a hug. It hurt them both, but it was worth it.

"It's getting dark, should we keep walking?"

"Yes. We can creep in and sleep on the couch. It'll be fun that way. No one will be awake and we'll give them a shock in the morning."

"Good idea. We'll sleep on the couch and when people come down we'll see them."

"We should go to the hospital wing." They looked at each other.

"Nah!" They said together.

"We'll go in the morning. I can put the spell on when we wake up and we'll go there as soon as we see our friends and Dumbledore."

"Let's go." They walked slowly up the path. After a long while they reached the castle. They snuck through the corridors and crept up to the Gryffindor portrait.

"We don't know the password." James whispered.

"It was in our letter." The fat Lady woke up.

"You…you…you're the ones everyone was worried about."

"Really? They were worried?"

"Of course. You've been gone for seven days."

"Don't tell anyone we're here. We want it to be a surprise."

"Of course." She smiled.

"Butterwings." Lily said and they crept in quietly. She was glad the password had been included in her letter.

Lily immediately slumped onto the couch and James beside her.

"This is so comfortable." He sighed.

"I'll say. Anything is better than the ground. I'm so tired. I'm going to sleep now, Night." She closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Lily." James whispered as he laid his head back and fell asleep on the couch as well.

**-SCENE CHANGE-**

"Merlin, I'm hungry. I wish Lily were here." Abby grumbled to herself as she walked downstairs. It was six in the morning and she had woken up early. She had cried herself to sleep the night before, just as she had every other night that week. She decided to sit on the couch and wait for her other friends to wake up and go the breakfast.

She stumbled over to the couch, half asleep and adjusted her eyes. "What the?" She rubbed her eyes. _Lily and James?_ Her breathing became frantic._ I'm dreaming. Merlin, I'm going crazy._ They were in bad shape. They looked as though they had many broken bones. _What a weird dream. Hang on…_ She reached out and touched them._ I don't think this is a dream…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." She let out a piercing scream. Lily and James jumped and immediately regretted it.

"My head."

"My legs."

"My ribs."

"MY GOD!"

"Stop screaming!" James said quietly.

"Why…how…when…oh my…what happened?" She said with wide eyes.

"We got a little hurt." Lily said.

"That's an understatement." She flung herself at them. "I missed you guys SO much! I thought you were dead."

"OW!" They screamed together.

"Are you guys ok? You look really bad. How did-"

"What's going on?" Sirius asked from his stairs. "I heard some one scream and I had to get dressed. What-" He tumbled down the stairs. "OW!"

"Sirius." Abby gasped. He stood up and came over.

"What's wrong Abby? What-" He turned to the couch, just noticing the pair.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed loudly.

"SHH!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" He started flailing arms around. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Shh!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He cried seeing their injuries.

"Sirius! What are you screaming about?" Remus asked. He and Peter walked downstairs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed together.

"Must everyone do that?" James hissed. "I'm in enough pain."

"What happened to you two? We thought you were-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" McGonagall burst through the portrait hole. "I WAS SLEEPING WHEN I HEAR SCREAMS FROM MY HOUSE? WHAT IS EVERYONE-" She caught sight of Lily and James and passed out. Sirius started laughing and Lily and James tried but they hurt too much. Remus revived McGonagall and she stared in shock.

"Mary Aunt Français." She breathed. "How did you two get back? What happened?"

"What's going on?" A few fifth year girls came down stairs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They shrieked. Lily and James were sure they'd be deaf soon. Pretty soon most of the house had woken up and a lot of the people felt the need to scream, much to everyone else's displeasure.

"Are you going to explain?" Abby asked.

"I think we should go to the hospital wing." Lily said quietly.

"Right." McGonagall levitated the pair to the hospital wing, where the Nurse felt she should scream too. She promptly fixed them up and left them to rest.

**-SCENE CHANGE-**

"Are they ok?"

"Are they awake?"

"Do you think they'll wake up soon?"

Lily opened her eyes and saw a face over hers. She bit back a scream but sat up and was glad to feel she was almost pain free.

"Lily's awake!" Abby said.

Everyone walked over.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine. How long was I asleep?"

"Two days."

"Is James awake?"

"No."

"Damn."

"What happened?" Lily sighed. She might as well tell her friends the real story otherwise James would give them a biased version.

"Well…it started in the morning. We did our traditional wake up call and James so cruelly dumped me in the pool. I, however, wisely fooled him and used my cunning to push him in too. After that hungus ate almost all the food in the house we went to get in the car. Now, I gently pointed out that I was guest so I should get the front seat, he however would have none of it. Being the hooligan he is he pushed me over. I was quite hurt and he laughed at me. Then, being clumsy that he was, he tripped and fell over onto me. I tried to push him off but he was too fat. I managed to roll over but he then rolled over. All of a sudden we started rolling down the hill at high speed. I swear it was faster than the speed of light. We were panicking, we didn't know what to do. Neither had our wand so we had to hold each other tight. The stones were digging into my skin. I didn't know what to do. It was beyond pain. I didn't know when it would stop, or if it ever would. James was in tears but I somehow, being so brave like a Gryffindor, held mine back. Just when I thought we were never going to stop I saw a post. I bravely flung myself in front, somehow, and shielded the blow for James. We were in so much pain. I thought I was going to die. His mother levitated us to her car and refused to heal our terminal wounds. I then used my cunning smarts and realised I was 17 and healed us both."

Lily looked around. Her friends were staring at her with raised eyebrows. She continued.

"We reached the station and James, being the stubborn git he is, pushed me. I retaliated, but as I am too strong for my own good he fell into another train and I insisted I get help. He, however, did not need it and I found myself at the barrier when I realised James caught up with me and started a petty argument. I am not one for arguments-"

They all snorted at the remark.

"-as I was saying, I do not usually argue but felt I should keep arguing with him so he could expand his small mind. Suddenly a huge hand pushed us from behind. We fell through the barrier and onto our faces. Out of no where, our, HUGE, trolleys came rolling out and trampled us. Then when we couldn't move a girl came out and also trampled us. She realised we were in absolute pain and couldn't move so she put us in an unseen place so we could not be hurt. We were in so much pain we fell asleep. When we woke, everyone was gone. We were deserted. I woke James, as he is lazy and always sleeps. We talked and finally feel asleep again. When we woke the next morning I could move a little. I sacrificed my comfort and reached to my cart and grabbed my wand. I then cast a temporary spell so our broken bones would be healed, as I knew if James did it we would probably die. James, being the stupid idiot he was, ran into the barrier and didn't realise it was locked. I then healed him again and HE decided we should scare you. I insisted that we wait for help but he said no. He said it would be an adventure so with MUCH persuasion he CONVINCED me to set out on the tracks."

"Why didn't you use your brooms and fly?" Remus asked confused. Lily stared at him for a few moments. _DAMN. We never though of that._

"I suggested that but James insisted that he could not fly in so much pain. I said I would take him but he started to cry and say he hurt too much and would fall off and die."

"You didn't think of that did you?" Abby asked smirking.

"Yes I did. It went how I told you. Anyway, we were on the tracks and every now and then I would use my super brain and heal us again. I allowed James to transfigure food so he would feel important and have something to do."

"More like you're awful at transfiguration." Sirius interrupted.

"Excuse me, this is my story. We walked and walked and slept and sang. We met some goblins and trolls, and a talking dragon. I managed to fool them into letting us pass. Then we met a giant carrot. It was huge. James was afraid and his behind me and once again cried his eyes out. I tried to duel it but it wouldn't die. All of a sudden I had a brain blast and-"

"Can we skip to the real story?"

"It is real." Lily protested indignantly. "I had a brain blast and impaled the evil carrot with my wand. It started to shrink and we cooked it and ate it. We were walking along a while longer when James got drunk and fell from the high tracks. I using my EXCELLENT transfiguration skills-"

"Now know you're lying." Lily chose to ignore this comment.

"-I transfigured myself into a giant pelican. I swooped down and gathered him in my beak and flew him to safety. He started to cry again and I changed back. I comforted the poor boy and we were on our way again. We reached Hogsmeade station and walked the long path to here. On the way we met with an ARMY of boggarts'. They surrounded us. They seemed to be focusing on James as they changed into ducks. I, being excellent at DADA and brave, stood before him and fought every single boggart myself. He stood behind me crying the whole time. When I was done I practically dragged him to the castle. I insisted we go the hospital wing but he simply wouldn't. He wanted to scare you all. I couldn't resist the boy as he started to cry again and I felt sorry for him. So we fell asleep and Abby woke us and here we are." Lily smiled.

"Funny, I don't remember it like that." A voice from the bed beside Lily's said.

"James!" Lily cried. "How much did you hear?"

"I woke up when you said 'is James awake' and I heard that rather interesting story. Funny I don't remember most of those things. I don't now which part was my favourite…maybe the part where it was my idea to go by tracks…or where _I_ walked into the barrier…maybe the talking dragon, goblins and trolls…what about the giant carrot…or even the army of boggarts' that you fought while I cried behind you because they were ducks…how about how it was my idea to scare them and I pushed you down the hill…no my favourite was when you used your EXCELLENT transfiguration to turn into a giant pelican and save drunken old me from falling to my death. I also liked that you made me cry six times. I don't recall any of those things, perhaps I was drunk." He smirked.

"Yes, I think you were. That must be it." She grinned.

"I think it was a brilliant tale Miss Evans. I will be sure to ask Professor McGonagall to get you to demonstrate your transfiguration of yourself into a giant pelican. I have heard the story so there will be no need to visit my office today. I think I can tell which parts were true and which were not."

"Why Professor! I didn't see you there." Lily smiled. "I assure you the whole thing is true."

"I'm sure it is. Good day to you all." He swept out.

"Did you really cry James?" Peter asked quietly. Every one started laughing. James glared at Lily, who smiled back.

"Of course he did Peter." She cut in before he could speak. "He doesn't like to admit it so I wouldn't go spreading it."

_**-By the way, is anyone here from New Zealand?**_


	9. Snow, confessions and tricks

Steelo: Wow, Thank you. You're a very enthusiastic reviewer.

crazy-manga-girl: Thanks for reviewing.

chlo242: Unfortunately? Lol. I already knew where you were from anyway.

JewelBlossom: Thank you.

Bondariana: Yeah, it counts. I just wanted to see who lived in New Zealand because I'm a New Zealander and I was curious.

Double Double Toil and Trouble: Go Scotland! Thank you.

PammaPoo: I'll try.

Eimme: Don't worry about it; I'm just happy you reviewed this one. Thanks.

Also Thanks to anyone who reads without reviewing-

Note: another boring chapter. Nothing happens for a while.

**Chapter 9**

"I've decided to break up with Daniel." The announcement brought silence to the group. It was a week after Lily and James had returned and they had just gotten out of the hospital wing.

"Really?" James said, a little too eagerly.

"Yes."

"Why?" Abby asked, trying not to smile.

"He's not right for me. Just like when Remus broke up with Melanie the other day. I need some one I'm comfortable with. Some one…I don't know. Some one who's not Daniel."

"That's too bad." Remus said holding back a grin.

"Yeah, now you're single and not going out with anyone one. All ALONE. Free to be asked out be ANYONE. Anyone. Some one who LIKES YOU." Sirius said, hinting to James. He winked at Abby thinking he had done a good job. She smacked her forehead.

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"Nothing. I was merely pointing out now you are BOYFRIENDLESS. NO BOYFRIEND. You do, however, have a BOY who is a FRIEND and maybe would like to be a BOYFRIEND." Remus just wished he would stop before he embarrassed himself or some one else.

"Are you coming onto Lily?" James asked suspiciously. "You already have a girlfriend."

"What? NO! I was just stating that-"

"Stop Padfoot, you're going to embarrass yourself." Remus sighed.

"Well, I better go and do it now." Lily stood up.

"So…do you think Lily will get a new boyfriend quickly?" Abby asked.

"Definitely. She's gotten even hotter, I mean who wouldn't want her. She's sexy, she's smart, she-"

"Padfoot stop. You aren't a good helper." Remus interrupted.

"Do you like Lily?" James asked confused.

"NO! I'm just saying lots of boys do. Look, she's nice and she's friendly but not too friendly if you know what I mean. She's got nice teeth. I know you don't think that is important but you will come your wedding day."

"Sirius, are you thinking of MARRYING Lily?" James asked glaring.

"NO! NO! I was saying-"

"Stop. Just stop while you can." Remus shook his head.

"So…do you know any one who likes her Prongs?" Sirius asked, ignoring Remus and his warnings.

"Why? Trying to eliminate competition?" He said nastily.

"No, I was just wondering. I mean if you do they better scoop her up soon. She won't be available for long."

"Why? Are you going to ask her out?" He shot him a glare that could melt cheese.

"Not at all. I was just saying how much of a great girl she is and how unlikely it is that she will be single for long. She's so perfect. Look at how she walks. She's got style." Abby stared at Sirius and his stupidity. _He just doesn't know when to stop, does he?_

"Why don't you just go shove you're bloody tongue down her throat instead of sitting here and drooling over her?" James asked clenching his fists.

"What? I was just pointing out-"

"Merlin, Sirius! Are you really stupid enough to continue?" Abby said in surprise any one could be so thick.

"Hey! I was just stating that Lily has-"

"SHUT UP!" James cried. "I can't stand this any more! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" He stomped his foot.

"What was that about?' Remus asked in shock.

"What?" He said innocently.

"Don't what me. What was that little tantrum about?"

"I just don't like guys talking about her like that."

"Why not?"

"She's my _friend."_

"Just admit it!" Abby cried. She shook his shoulders and scared him a little. "ADMIT IT! YOU LIKE HER!"

"What? I have a girlfriend!" He protested.

"You dumped her this morning; she lasted 14 whole hours that's even longer than the last 12. Just admit it. You like Lily and you're trying to hide it." Abby said smartly.

"I do not like-" He caught her glare. "Ilikelily." He mumbled.

"WHAT!" She asked in shock. She didn't think he'd admit it.

"Ilikelily." He said louder but just as fast.

"Hmm?" Sirius asked. He actually didn't hear.

"I. Like. Lily." He said slowly.

"Really? You're admitting it? No more hiding your feelings?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"I never hide…fine. I did. You're not to tell Lily. It's just a little like. A silly crush. It will go away." He said, but he wasn't so sure he wanted it too.

"I don't think so. I think it will grow." Abby said.

"Like a flower." Sirius said happily. "Like a Lily!" He laughed like a maniac. At that moment Lily walked in and Sirius laughed even harder.

"What's he laughing about?"

"Like…a…flower." He gasped out. "Like…a…Lily!" He said before laughing again.

"What?"

"Nothing." They said together.

"Anyway I broke up with him. I'm glad that's over."

"You're not the only one." James mumbled.

"What?"

"I think I'll go and soak up the sun." James stood up nervously and rushed out.

◊**$SCENE CHANGE$◊**

"Sparrow, sparrow, sparrow." Lily said pacing the common room. It was midnight, as always. Three weeks after Lily's break up.

"Turkey, turkey, turkey." He smiled as she twitched.

"Obviously phase four didn't work. Where are we on the cliché count?"

"Well…we haven't tried the overused one of the secret admirers note. Send one to both of them and get them to meet and then they'll realise they're madly in love."

"Good idea." She sat on the couch with her feet in his lap. James grinned at her and started playing with her feet.

"Right. So you write one to Sirius and I'll do Abby. Tell them to meet at the astronomy tower at midnight in three days."

"Excellent. Phase five it is."

"Remember to make the note really sappy and cheesy."

"Would you expect anything else?" Lily smiled at him and had the urge to kiss him._ WHOA! Where did that come from? I need to get some sleep._

"You alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah. I was just…thinking." She blushed.

'Why were you staring at me?" He asked suspiciously. Lily blushed deeper.

"It's because I love you Jamsie." Lily grinned, playing off her blush as a joke.

"I wish." James muttered.

"What?" James sat up straight and alert.

"I said…er…I like fish."

"James, you're allergic to fish."

"So…I can still like it."

"Right. Ok, so we write heaps of overused lines and then we send them off. They should get the letters in two days."

"That's it." He yawned. Lily smiled at him._ He looks adorable. I shouldn't think that. Oh shut up, I'll think he's hot if I want. If I happen to think he's the hottest male to walk this earth so be it._

"Er…well. Good night." She jumped up and kissed his cheek. They both blushed red and Lily darted up the stairs. _Why did I do that? What's the problem, I do that all the time. It was different this time._

James was still sitting downstairs with a stupid, goofy grin on. _She's so great._ He ran upstairs, succeeding in tripping over his feet and tumbling to the bottom. That, however, still didn't shake the grin off his face.

◊**$SCENE CHANGE$◊**

The owl post flew in and Lily and James were bouncing in their seats.

"Phase five, commencing."

_Dearest Abby,_

_I have often admired you from afar and wondered what it would be like to be with you. You are the sun in my life. You are the air that I breathe. I love you. I have loved you for so long yet I have been too afraid to let you know. If you were to reject y hearte my world would crash. You are the reason I get up in the morning and I can no longer live with out you._

_Sweet Abby, please meet me in the astronomy tower at midnight tomorrow. _

_I'll be waiting,_

_Love,_

_Your secret admirer._

Abby grinned and held the letter to her chest. She hoped it was who she thought. Lily and James shared a smile and watched Sirius raise an eyebrow at his letter. He shoved it in his pocket and grinned. He would go; there was no doubt about that. He would go and Lily and James would make sure that they FINALLY came around.

◊**$SCENE CHANGE$◊**

"Shh. Some one's coming." Lily whispered. It was midnight the next day and they were under the invisibility cloak in the astronomy tower.

"It's Abby." James whispered back. Abby stepped through the door and looked around. She smiled and walked over to the window in the shadows.

"Hello?" They heard Sirius' voice. Abby spun around and they gaped at each other. James was sniggering and Lily was trying to keep him quiet.

"YOU?" They said together.

"YOU WROTE THIS?" Abby burst throwing the letter at him. He skimmed it and his eyes bulged.

"NO!" He gave her his letter. "Did you write this?"

"No way."

"Phew. That's good. I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I like some one else." Lily and James gasped.

"Me too." Abby smiled.

"Who?"

"Who do you like?"

"You promise you won't tell?"

"I swear." Abby smiled evilly looking around.

"Alright…" Sirius sighed. "I like Lily." He said loudly.

Lily felt James tense beside her and he was fuming. His fists clenched and he was glaring murderously at Sirius.

"Really?"

"Yes. Who do you like?"

"James." Lily gasped. _WHAT? She can't like him? She can't like James. She can't have him. I won't let her!_ Lily narrowed her eyes.

Suddenly Sirius and Abby started to laugh. "We know you're there." They stayed silent.

"Lily and James you can come out now."

They still stayed silent.

Sirius walked over and pulled off the cloak. "I brought the map with me." James was still glaring at him and Lily was restraining herself from hurting Abby.

"Will you two stop trying to kill us with your eyes?" Abby asked grinning. "We were only joking." Lily and James let out their breaths. Sirius raised and eyebrow. _I SO don't like James. I thought she said Pames. Yes, I like _Pames. Lily thought to herself quickly._ Oh_,_ who am I trying to kid? Pames. Who the hell is called Pames, anyway? So what if I like James. He doesn't have to know. It'll go away._

"I…er…why does that matter?" Lily said quickly. "I don't care if you like James. No way. Nope, this is me not caring." _OH MERLIN! I like James! I'm sick in the head. I like my own friend! SICK!_

"Yeah. I don't mind if Sirius has a thing for Lily. It's a free world." James said narrowing his eyes as if daring them to say it was true.

"Well, we don't anyway. I still like some one else." Abby said smiling at the two who were blushing.

"You were acting?" Lily asked confused. "How did you know we were here? And how did you know the letters were fake?"

"Well, Remus found out and…

**FLASHBACK**

Remus had once again figured out what Lily and James were up to. He knew of the letters and he couldn't let that happen yet. They weren't close enough. He decided to tell Abby and Sirius that Lily and James were setting them up.

"I have and idea." Sirius smiled.

"What?"

"Let's pretend we didn't know and we can't scare them a little."

"Good idea. Like you say you like Lily and I'll say I like James. Of course they'll be listening under the invisibility cloak."

"Nosey little bludgers."

**END FLASHBACK**

"…Also James wrote his letter on personalised parchment."

"Oops." James shrugged, grinning sheepishly. Lily rolled her eyes but couldn't help think he looked cute when he was embarrassed.

◊**$SCENE CHANGE$◊**

"SNOW! SNOW! SNOW!" Lily screamed jumping on James' bed.

"As head boy I command you to leave me be."

"As head girl I command you get up and we play in the snow."

"NO!" he grinned covering his head with his pillow. It was the week before the Christmas holidays and there had been a sudden fall of snow the night before. It was four in the morning and Lily had put a silencing charm on the other beds so no one awoke while she got James up.

"YES!" She cried jumping on the bed again.

"NO!" Came his muffled reply.

"GET UP!"

"It's four in the morning." He said taking the pillow away and then putting it back.

"SO?"

"SO NO!" It was muffled again.

"YES!" She leapt up and grabbed his blankets. She ripped them off his bed leaving him in his boxers. Lily blushed and smiled at the sight._ He looks so sexy. I just wanna-_

"AHH!" James screamed. His head was still covered by the pillow. _Maybe if I curl up into a ball she will leave me alone and think I left._ He curled up and Lily laughed.

"Don't think by curling up in a ball you will trick me, James Potter." She laughed again at his pathetic attempt. She leapt on his bed again and started jumping. Higher. Higher. Higher.

BANG!

"SHOOT!" She screamed as her head hit the roof of his four poster. She fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Are you alright?" James asked quickly as he jumped off his bed and knelt beside her.

"Fine." She replied groggily.

"No you're not! You're such an idiot." He held her head up and made her sit.

"You're the idiot!" She cried before leaping up. "Ha Ha fooled you. Now you're out of bed you have to get up."

"You're evil, you crafty minx." He mock glared.

"Hurry up and throw some clothes on or you'll freeze to death outside." _Not that I mind if you stay like that._

"Yeah, yeah."

**&&&5 minutes later&&&**

"I'm dressed!" He called. _Unfortunately, _lily smiled.

"Let's go." She pulled him out the portrait hole and they were careful to watch out for teachers.

"You know, James, you're always up for anything. That's what I love about you." They stopped. Lily grew flustered and looked at James with wide eyes. "Not that I love you. I mean…I don't. I just-I meant-you just-"

"Yeah. I know what you mean." James said just as nervously.

"I don't like you like that. I just meant-I didn't mean…" She continued waving her arms around.

"Of course you don't." He said blushing. "Neither do I. I mean-you and I…me and you…it would be…"

"Weird…Not that I've thought about it. Ever." She said frantically.

"Yeah, yeah, we're just friends. I never thought about that either. EVER. It never crossed my mind." James rubbed his neck nervously.

"Of course. I knew it wouldn't. I mean…we're friends."

"Right." He finished looking at his feet. "Nothing more."

"Ever." She added glumly.

"Right." He said sadly.

They walked quietly to the doors and Lily pushed it open. As soon as the breeze hit her face she smiled and grabbed James by the hand. She dragged him to the newly frozen lake.

"Look! Were first out here! The snow is fresh!" She grinned.

"The lake is frozen!" He said just as excited.

"We can make snowmen!"

"And go ice skating!"

"And have a snow fight!" They finished together.

"Let's start with the snowmen!" Lily grinned.

"I bet I can make a better one!" He smiled smugly. It was still a little dark so it was harder to see.

"We'll have to see about that!" She grinned. Quickly they dashed off and hurriedly made snowballs for their people.

"I made a snowwoman!" James said thirty minutes later. He looked at the figure proudly.

"Mine's better!" Lily smiled. Hers was right next to his.

"I'll call mine Lily! Lily the snowwoman!" he grinned.

"Then mine will be James."

"That's not me! I have glasses."

"I have red hair!"

"Here." He transfigured a stick into a pair of glasses and put it on Lily's creation. "Much better."

"No wait!" She pulled out her wand and said a charm which coloured the hair they had crafted from snow.

"Now it is you! It has red hair and all!"

"And mine has spiky dark hair and glasses. The hair was very hard to make. He looks just like you."

"I don't look like that! He looks like a nerd." James protested.

"He looks EXACTLY like you."

"HEY!" He cried and pushed her into the snow.

"Not fair!" She cried standing up and shaking off. She pushed him and he skidded out onto the lake.

"LILY!" He cried. "I left my wand by the snowman so I can't make ice skates and I can't get back."

"Sorry!" She called walking away.

"LILY!"

"Hang on, I was just kidding." She grinned. She tossed him his wand and he turned his shoes into skates. He made his way over to her and did the same to her shoes.

"I thought I'd better help you because you're awful at Transfiguration." He smiled.

"I should have left you out there." She stood and made her way onto the ice.

"I'm glad our parent sent us ice skating when we were little." James smiled as they circled the lake.

"I'm better." She grinned as she preformed a double-axle.

"No I am." He did the same but with an exaggerated flourish at the end.

"NO!" She did a complex trick and grinned at him.

"I am ten million times better!" He cried copying her. They did the same for at least half an hour before they decided to stop.

"It's almost five thirty!" Lily smiled.

"I'm never awake before now!" James cried shocked.

"Me neither, but the snow was calling me."

"So you called me?"

"You got it, babe!" Lily said with a cheesy wink. James raised an eyebrow.

"I hate that movie."

"I like it!"

"You only like it cos I hate it."

"So?"

"So you admit it?" James said pointing at her and grabbing a handful of snow secretly.

"You've got me! What ever will I do? You have found me out! I will never-YUCK!" She cried. He shoved the snow in her mouth.

"That's what you get!"

"That's disgusting!" She picked up the snow and rubbed in his hair.

"That's cold!" He grabbed some snow and put it down her top.

"WHAT THE HELL! MERLIN THAT'S FREEZING!" She did the same to him. He quickly pulled of his tops to get the snow out. He stood there topless for a few seconds before Lily started to laugh.

"You idiot! You'll freeze to death!"

"No I won't! You will!" He put more snow down her shirt and she tried to get it out. It was melting on her back so she stripped down to her singlet.

"Now we'll both freeze!" She cried but she wasn't all that cold.

"Oh well." He shrugged. Lily threw a snowball at his face and he returned the favour. He took off hit glasses to wipe them on his pants when he was bombarded with snowballs the chest.

"THAT'S FREEZING!" He cried throwing snow at her. She dodged it and ran behind the tree.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

"YES I DO!" He walked around the tree and was hit in the face once again with snow.

"HA HA!" She cried before talking off.

"LILY!" He chased her a bit before she hid behind the snowmen.

"NO JAMES! NO!"

"YES LILY! YES!"

"NO!" She ducked and James leapt over the snowman.

"YOU KILLED YOURSELF!" Lily cried. He was lying on the remains of James the snowman.

"I did. Let me tell you it was a bloody cold death." He stood up and shook himself off.

"I want to try!" Lily laughed. She launched herself at Lily the snowwoman and destroyed her. She sat on the remains smiling.

"Big mistake." James grinned holding a handful of snow.

"Now, now, James! Don't do anything foolish." She said weakly as he came nearer. She tried his technique of curling into a little ball.

"You were right, curling into a little ball doesn't save you." He smiled. She jumped up and took off.

"NOOOOO!"

"LILY! GET BACK HERE!" He chased her to a dead end. She turned and faced him. She was corned. There was the castle and trees or James. "Lily, Lily, Lily." James shook his head. "It seems you have hit a dead end." He smiled.

"Don't be unreasonable James." She held her hand up.

"I won't." He grinned evilly.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" She shrieked.

"Just play along and we will get this done quickly. It will be painless and quick. Terribly cold, though."

"Never." She charged at him. Being taken by surprised he was ploughed into the snow. Lily cast a full body bind on him and stood him up.

"Seem as you felt you should destroy James the snowman we will make a new one." Once he was balanced in the snow she started packing it onto him. James glared as he felt the cold snow go onto his skin.

"Cold?" She asked evilly. She had done his bottom half, now she just needed to do his chest and head.

James suppressed a shiver as her cold hands touched his chest. Although her hands were freezing whenever they made contact he would feel a shot of warmth before being hit with bone chilling coldness. The coldness of being outside was starting to sink in now that he was still.

"Now…time for your head to be covered. I don't think I'll do that. I'm not that mean." She smiled. "Or am I?"

James glared. Lily smiled. He looked _very _attractive when he was trying to be angry.

"It's awfully cold out here. I'm might just leave…" She trailed off. James widened his eyes. She walked away and took the body bind off. Immediately he broke free of the snow fortress holding him and he chased after her. She was laughing so he caught her easily.

"I'm sorry?" She tried.

"Nuh uh." He shook his head. "You're getting the same treatment."

"YOU CAN'T!"

"I can."

"I'LL DIE! I'M ONLY IN A SINGLET!"

"I had NO top on. You'll survive."

"NO! YOU-" She was silenced by the body bind. He stood her up as she did to him earlier.

"Poor Lily. When will you learn revenge is sweet?" He smiled. He was freezing from just being a snowman and more snow was falling. He knew he'd probably get deathly sick from this but if he did so did Lily.

He slowly packed the snow on her. He took his time when starting so he could touch her with an excuse. He blushed when it came to her chest but managed to do it without copping a feel. When only her head was left he smirked.

"Now you know how it feels?" Lily glared.

"Not too nice is it?" Lily's glare intensified.

"Well-"

"MR POTTER!" _Crap!_

He whirled around to face an angry Professor Pinxter.

"Yes Professor?" He asked innocently.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE AT SIX THIRTY IN THE SNOW WITH NO TOP ON?"

"Nothing." He said smiling.

"IS THAT MISS EVANS?" She looked at the snowwoman, shocked.

"I believe so." He said smiling at Lily who glared at him. He released her from the body bind and she broke free.

"Miss Evans?"

"Yes?" Lily asked shaking. James was shaking too. The new snow was making them realise how cold it was without proper clothes on.

"Why were you a snowman? Would you care to explain what the two of you are doing out her at six thirty with no shirts on? You will freeze to death!" She said angrily.

"Oops." James tried. He sniffed and put an arm around Lily so she wasn't so cold.

"INSIDE!" Pinxter cried.

"Yes Professor." They mumbled. As they were walking along Lily stuck out her foot and James tripped and fell face flat into the snow.

"Pay back." She smirked.

"Miss Evans!" Pinxter shouted.

"Oops." James stood up and glared. "Don't be angry." She smiled and put her arm around his freezing waist.

"We're going to die being frozen." He said putting his arm around her.

"You're punishment will be that you are not the go to the hospital wing. You will have to wait for your colds that you will surely develop to pass by the muggle way." Pinxter said before marching off.

"Great." James muttered. They walked up to the common room and sat on the couch.

"LILY? JAMES?" Sirius had just come downstairs as they walked in.

"Yes?" They said quietly. The coldness was fading and they were becoming numb because of the sudden warmth.

"What happened?"

"We went outside." James answered. He was starting to feel sick already.

"NOW?"

"No, that would be insane! At four."

"In the morning?" He asked shocked.

"Lily woke me up!" He pointed to the girl who was sleeping against his bare chest.

"Why is she in her singlet and why are you topless?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…we were playing. We went ice skating and made snow people. I made a snow Lily and she made a snow James…" He trailed off grinning at the memory. Sirius smiled.

"And?"

"What? Oh yeah! After wards…I put snow in her mouth and she put it in my top so I took it off. Then I did the same so she took her top off. We destroyed the snow people and I was chasing her. Then she hit me with a body bind and stood me up and packed snow on me." Sirius laughed.

"She made you into a snow man?"

"Yes! We destroyed the other ones and she just did. I tell you it was quite nice. Especially when she came close to touching that area, despite the cold. What I wouldn't give for-" James suddenly realised he was saying that out loud. "I didn't mean that!"

"I think you did!" Sirius grinned at his friend. "Admit it! You still fancy her! You fancy the pants off her!"

"I do not!"

"Then what were you saying… 'It was quite nice. Especially when she came close to touching that area, despite the cold. What I wouldn't give for-' then you stopped. You fancy the pants off her! You'd do anything for her! You got up at four in the morning to play in the snow topless with her!"

"I do not!" He hissed. He was scared Lily would wake up and hear him.

"Prongs, I know you do. Its ok, I won't tell. Just reframe from EVER saying what you almost said before or mentioning THAT area."

"Fine. I like her a lot. I would do anything for her! I LOVE HER OK?"

"You what?" Sirius asked shocked.

"I-nothing."

"You love her?"

"NO!"

"Oh Merlin! You love her! I didn't know! I thought you just liked her and found her attractive…you love her."

"No I don't!"

"James it's ok! You're lucky Lily is a deep sleeper."

"Please don't tell anyone." James pleaded.

"I won't. I'm you're best mate. Merlin, I can't believe it. I knew you would eventually love her but I assumed that would be when you grew up and out of school. I can't believe you're the first to fall in love. I always thought that would be Moony."

"I know. It just happened. I think I've always loved her, I just didn't know it. Then I started to realise and now…what am I going to do?" He looked at the sleeping girl and sighed. "She'll never feel the same way."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Sirius mumbled. "What else happened?"

"Oh! Well I got free and made her into a snow woman, which was VERY pleasant and then Pinxter came and-"

"Pinxter caught you? She's a nasty hag." Sirius laughed.

"Yes. She came and told us off. Lily tripped me and then Pinxter told us as punishment that we had to get over our cold the muggle way and we can't go to the hospital wing."

"You're going to be sick for ages."

"I know! I bet we'll have to do extra assignments and work all day in here. We can't go to class being sick."

"Oh well. More time with Lily for you."

"You're right! Anyway I'm quite tired so I might just sleep here."

"I'll leave you to it." Sirius stood up and walked away. He turned at the stairs and saw James kiss Lily on the forehead. He faintly heard him whisper… 'I love you Lily.' Sirius smiled softly and walked off.

_I hope he doesn't get his heart broken._


	10. Rodeos, flowers and gifts

**This chapter is kind of…er…stupid and pointless, in general**

**It's just a filler for what is happening next time, so please don't be disappointed**

**Chapter 10**

**-Rodeos, flowers and gifts**

James woke up later and Lily was still sleeping. He moved a little and she didn't move. He noticed that she was extremely cold and shaking in her sleep.

"Lily?" He asked quietly to wake her up.

"Lily?" He shook her a little.

"Lily?" he was getting worried and shook her harder. She still didn't wake. He touched her head and felt she was freezing.

"Shoot! Lily?" He shook her. He got an idea. He tried the whistle but she didn't move. "Snakes and ladders, this isn't good..." It was about six at night and he had slept all day. Surely some one would have noticed. He stood up and saw a blanket fall off. _Well, some one covered us but they didn't realise something was wrong._

"Lily?" he tried again, he shook her. She shivered violently and James became frantic. She wouldn't wake up. Her skin was turning from a purple colour to a pasty white.

"LILY!" he screamed. She didn't budge. He picked her up and ran out the portrait hole. He knew he wasn't supposed to go to the hospital wing but it was important and it was his fault. _I shouldn't have covered her in snow! She's so much smaller; of course she'll feel it more. I should have realised._

"Mr Potter?" The matron asked. "You are not supposed to be here. Professor Pinxter said-"

"I know! This is important! Lily won't wake up!" Madam Cherri looked at the girl in his arms and widened her eyes.

"Lay her on the bed!" She said quickly. He did so and stood there waiting.

"What do I do now?"

"Leave."

"NO!" he cried.

"You must!"

"No! I won't leave her!"

"Mr Potter! I know you care for her but I must insist."

"I'm not leaving her side." He growled. When he was angry he was scary so the matron allowed him to stay. She conducted tests and tried giving her potions but Lily didn't wake. James watched her the whole time holding her hand.

An owl swooped in and Madam Cherri quickly grabbed the letter. She frowned and walked towards the bed.

"What?" James asked worried. He didn't like that look.

"I'm afraid it's…" She trailed off. "I'm afraid it's magical pneumonia."

"What's that?"

"Muggles get pneumonia and it's bad even then but in the magical world there is a certain type of snow that mixes with the magic in the air. Only certain people can be affected by it, hardly any in fact. When you are the snow seeps into your skin and gets into your blood stream…"

"Well?" He demanded.

"It freezes your blood and-"

"What do you mean freezes your blood? You mean makes you cold right? Not literally?"

"I'm afraid it's literally. It slowly works and the victim…"

"She's not going to die, right? I mean there is a cure."

"There is…but I'm afraid it took so long-"

"WHAT? YOU MEAN SHE'S GOING TO DIE?"

"Mr Potter I'm sorry but-"

"YOU'RE SORRY! SHE CAN'T DIE! SHE CAN'T!" He turned to her. "LILY! PLEASE DON'T DIE!" He cried. "Lily…" He whispered.

"Don't die on me. Please don't leave me." He held her hand tightly. "Remember what I told you? I'm going to stand _for_ you, I'm going to stand _by_ you and when you can't stand anymore I'm going to lean down and pick you up. I will ALWAYS be thereto help you up and you may have fallen down now but you just need me to pick you up. Come on, Lily, get up." The matron watched and felt tears stinging her eyes. She hated seeing this. She watched as the boy brushed her hair out of the girls face and let his tears fall onto the bed. She had to do something.

"Mr Potter!"

"What?" he croaked. Sadness and tears filled his voice.

"This is highly illegal but I may have a solution." James' head snapped up.

"What? I'll do anything!" He said standing up still holding her hand.

"Well…I'm not supposed to tell people this but there is one way to save a person in this case. They must swallow the petals of a certain flower. They only grow in one place that is known and there are not many of them. They grow in a place where you are forbidden to go but it may be the one thing to save her at such short notice."

"Where is it? I don't care if it's illegal."

"The very middle of the forbidden forest." James gulped. He'd never been in that far before. "There is a small patch of daisy looking flowers. The petals are the colours of the rainbow. We must get that flower."

"I'll get it."

"This could get us both in a lot of trouble so I must ask you if you're sure."

"I am."

"Good. Do not speak of it to anyone. You probably have one day at the most. I will give you a potion that will cause you to be invisible until you reach the forest so you aren't seen, and then you must take some when you leave. I will notify your friends of what has happened and what you are doing. I trust they will keep it a secret. I wish you luck."

"I will be back in time."

"Here is the potion. Be careful, dangerous things lie in those woods."

"I'd do anything for Lily, even if I have to die trying to save her."

"She's lucky to have someone so much in love with her as you are." James' eyes grew wide.

"Were just friends." He protested.

"Of course, you best get going. Remember you have a day at the most."

**&SCENE CHANGE&**

James had taken the potion and ran into the forest. He changed into Prongs and ran as fast as he could. It would take him a while to get there. He was running when he was suddenly hit by something. He transformed back and came face to face with a troll. He became worried. The troll came closer and raised its club. James ducked out of the way and fumbled for his wand. He grasped it just when the troll thrust his club at him. He ducked but in the process he dropped his wand. _Damn. I'm going to die._

He heard the troll cry out and saw it fall to the ground. He looked around to find a heard of centaurs. They each held bows and arrows.

"Young Mr Potter, we have been awaiting you. The stars let us know you would be visiting. Make no mistake we will not always help you but for a cause so noble you may pass through…this time." The sky was dark and the stars seemed extra bright now.

"Thank you so much. I must be going now. I'm running out of time."

"Yes. By all means go and save the human you love."_ Am I that obvious?_

"Thank you again. I owe you." He turned and ran off. He transformed back into Prongs and made his trip faster.

**&SCENE CHANGE&**

"I wonder how James is doing." Remus sighed. Once again they were sad over one of the twos escapades.

"Why are they always being so stupid?" Abby asked. "What if Lily dies?" Tears were trailing her cheeks once again.

"I don't know." Remus smiled sadly and hugged her.

"If Lily dies we're in for a lot of trouble." Sirius said gravely. "Can you imagine what James would be like? He would take it the hardest of us all. I swear, if Lily dies I honestly think James will do something drastic."

"He's so stupid." Abby sniffed. "Why can't he just admit he likes her?"

"I shouldn't tell you this, but I think it's the right time." Sirius took a breath. "I was talking to him this morning and he was holding Lily while she slept and I accused him of liking her and…well…he told me he loved her."

"Love?"

"Yes. He made me swear not to tell but I think some good news would be healthy right now."

"This just makes things ten times harder." Abby said sadly. "If she dies, he'll probably kill himself. I know you don't want to believe it but I think he will." She let the tears run freely.

"I know, but she won't die. If I know James then he'll do anything to save her. He's never loved anyone so much and I don't think he'll give her up without a fight." Sirius said sternly. "She won't die and neither will James."

**&SCENE CHANGE&**

James was galloping along when he came to a thin bridge. He slowly stepped out only to be shocked. He tenderly tried again and was flung into a nearby flowerbed. He gingerly stood up and walked to the bridge. He assessed the bridge for a few moments before coming to a decision. James transformed back into human form and stepped onto the bridge. He was filled with relief as he felt no shock or zap. He slowly tried to make his way across when small creature jumped on top of the bridge.

"What is your reason for being here?" It hissed. The dainty creature looked harmless. It was pink and looked fragile but James figured looks could be deceiving.

"I am here to find a flower to save my friend."

"Your friend?"

"Yes."

"I will allow you to pass but be aware not all creatures here are as noble as I and you will come across many a problem. If you wish to stay free from danger follow this path," It clapped and a path appeared, "It will take you to the centre of the forest, I assume that is where what you want resides."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't." The creature smiled and disappeared. James decided to take the path and hope he could trust the creature. It was morning and he was getting tired but he figured he better keep moving. He followed the path for what seemed like hours until he saw a small river. He was right to trust the creature; there had been no danger so far. He transfigured a leaf into a boat and quickly crossed the river. He entered a clearing and saw what he was looking for. There was a tall cliff that was made from rocks. On top of the cliff there was a patch of rainbow coloured flowers. He sighed and wondered how to get up there. He wished he'd brought his broomstick but now was not the time for regrets. He couldn't transfigure one. He couldn't levitate. He probably couldn't summon the flower, because he didn't know the name and he sucked at charms. He could try.

He stared at the flower just so the charm was certain what flower to summon. He held out his wand.

"Accio flower."

Nothing.

"Accio flower."

"ACCIO FLOWER!" He cried. The flower zoomed into his hand._ Third time is a charm._

He quickly dashed back and followed the path. After a long time he reached the bridge. He didn't have much time. The creature came up again.

"I see you have what you came for."

"Yes, thank you." He smiled. He needed to leave.

"Good Luck, Mr James Potter."

"Thank you." He left wondering how the creature knew his name.

He sprinted as fast as he could back to the edge of the forest. He assumed it was about 2.00. He quickly took the potion he needed and ran across the grounds. When he was inside he dashed up the stairs and into the hospital wing. As the potion wore off he flung open the door.

**&SCENE CHANGE&**

"LILY!" James enveloped her into bone crushing hug as soon as he the curtain was pulled back.

"James…I need to breathe." Lily gasped.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly letting go of her.

"Guess what!" Lily cried loudly. She jumped from the bed as though she had never been sick at all and started jumping up and down.

"What?" James asked happily. He was glad to see his _friend _was well and cheery.

"WE'RE HAVING A RODEO!"

"Hmm?"

"A RODEO!" She grabbed his hands and started swinging them.

"A RODEO!" He yelled as if just realising.

"A rodeo?" Sirius asked.

"A RODEO!" They screamed together.

"What is…a rodeo?" Abby asked watching the giddy pair.

"A rodeo is only THE BEST thing since sliced bread!" Lily exclaimed.

"We went to one a year since we were 10! Our mothers took us and Lily even got us a turn on the bulls a few times. It's a muggle thing and there is bull riding and all sorts."

"Yeah! It's so much fun!"

"How did you manage that?" James asked excitedly.

"Well…when I was resting I had a dream. There were blue bulls charging at hay and then just before they hit they turned into orange horses. They then swerved and the hay turned into a clown and the clown jumped on the horse that went crazy. The clown tamed the horse and it turned into a pink calf and he jumped off and lassoed it. I woke up and thought about it. All the signs were pointing at one thing…have a rodeo. Dumbledore walked in to check on me and I asked him and he said we could have one."

"Wow! This will be so great!"

"Lily no wonder you're passing divination you're as crazy as the crackpot teacher."

"Thanks. James, you and I have to organise it over the Christmas holidays so you're staying here."

"Yes, Miss Lily sir." He mock saluted.

"Anyone else staying?" Lily asked ignoring James.

"I am." Abby said smiling.

"Right. So James and I will organise the rodeo over the holidays and then on the first week back we can have it."

"Excellent. I can't wait to see old Snivellus on a bull." Sirius grinned.

**&SCENE CHANGE&**

"So…what are we doing for the rodeo?" James asked. The holidays had started and they were working late that night.

"We can organise that soon. I was thinking about Operation burgundy fox."

"What about it?" James smiled.

"Well…it would be a shame for two so in like to not get together so we have to get them there."

"You're right. What's the plan turkey?" Lily winced.

"I was thinking…we should put Abby in danger and Sirius can save her. You know like in all those movies. The princess will fall for her knight or rescuer and they will be wed and live happily ever after."

"That's very cliché. Just what we're looking for."

"Exactly as I thought Sparrow."

"How will we put her in danger?"

"Hmm…I don't know. We'll work that out later. On to the Rodeo."

"You know most years have balls but we have a rodeo. We are so cool."

"Modesty is your strong point Mr Potter."

"Ha. So we've got when. Where?"

"Dumbledore is transfiguring the Quidditch pitch into a Rodeo thingy so that takes care of where." Lily gestured with her hands.

"A rodeo thingy? That's what it's called?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Shut up. I don't know what it's called."

"Ok. Next, we'll use a spell so no one can use magic to cheat. How about who?"

"Do I think of everything?" James nodded. "Ok. I think all the seventh years."

"Good idea. The kiddies could get hurt." James chuckled.

"James, how are we getting the bulls?"

"Well, I asked Dumbledore that and he said he'd transfigure them too. Much easier I suppose."

"I guess. I'm glad I don't have to do that."

"But why? What about when you transfigured that Giant pelican that swooped down and caught the drunken me?" James teased.

"Shut up."

"Christmas tomorrow." James said randomly.

"CHRISTMAS!" Lily started bouncing. "What did you get me?"

"Well…I can't say."

"WHAT? WHY NOT!"

"It's a surprise."

"You're stingy." Lily pouted. _She looks so cute like that._

"Am not." He stuck out his tongue.

"Are so." Lily duplicated the gesture.

"NOT!"

"SO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE SO!"

"YOU'RE STINGY!"

"YOU ARE!"

"YOU ARE!"

"THE ONLY THING YOU'RE NOT STINGY AT IS WHEN IT COMES TO FOOD!"

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT!" James gasped.

"Hmm…that sounds like what I'm saying." She mocked thought.

"SCREW YOU!" He stood up angrily.

"You sound like a chick!" Lily laughed.

"Well you look like a man!"

"SHUT YOUR FACE JAMES POTTER!" She stuck out her leg and kicked it under his, tripping him over.

"OW!" He cried.

"That's what you get!" She teased. He sat up and pulled her legs out from under her.

"OUCH!" She cried. A few people gathered on the stairs and watched them. After they saw who it was they turned and walked away because it happened all the time.

"You got what you deserved." He said helping her up.

"Well…" She pushed him down. "Now you did too."

"HEY!" He stood up and she took off. He ran after her still rubbing himself from where he had hit the ground.

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" She laughed.

"YES I CAN!" He chased her up and down a few hallways until she stopped. He leapt onto her and tackled her down. Unfortunately he didn't realise she had stopped because of the stairs and they went tumbling down them. They tumbled down the stairs with many thumps and cries of pain and finally hit the bottom with a THUMP.

"Jeez James." Lily moaned.

"Sorry." He said weakly. They lay there for a while until they could stand up.

"I'm never doing that again." Lily complained.

"Me neither. I think I broke my back." He stretched.

"Drama queen."

"So. But seriously I think I did something to my ankle."

"Well look at this." Lily turned.

"JEEZ! IT'S NOT MEANT TO BEND LIKE THAT!" James yelped.

"DUH!" She grinned weakly.

"Here." He pulled her so she leaned against him. They slowly made their way to the hospital wing with James hopping and Lily limping.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?" Madam Cherri cried.

"We…er…fell down the stairs."

"You two." She shook her head. "You must be my most frequent patients." She ushered them to bed.

**&SCENE CHANGE&**

"Pst."

"Pst."

"Pst."

"PST!"

"Lily."

"Hmm?" Was the girl's tired reply.

"It's Christmas." James grinned. He was sitting on her bed in the hospital wing where they had had to stay the night.

"Christmas!" She said brightly sitting up. "Where's my present?'

"Here." He handed her a small package, wrapped in silky blue paper. She opened it gently. She stared in awe of what seemed to be a small figure of a bird. The bird was made from what looked like porcelain and seemed so delicate and fragile.

"It's a turtle dove. You have one and I have one." He held another delicate bird in his hand. "Magic turtle doves. When one of us in danger they touch their turtle dove then the other persons dove will glow silver and heat up. If that person touches their dove they will be transferred to the one in danger," Lily smiled at him gently.

"Sort of like a portkey that works when you're in danger?"

"Yes, like that. It's small enough so that you can carry it around and I'll carry mine, so if you're every get in trouble I can help you."

"Don't you mean if _you_ get in trouble _I_ can help?" Lily teased.

"No, I don't get in danger. I'm sorry if you don't like it. I really didn't know what to get you. I asked everyone I knew and they had no idea. I looked in heaps of shops and there was nothing I thought was good enough for you. I'm sorry, you can exchange it if you want and get a better present. I'll even go with you and exchange it for you and you can choose something else. I know you probably hate it and I'm really sorry. I just didn't know-"

"James, I love it. It's perfect." She smiled and hugged him. James felt a blush creep up his neck and he grinned and hugged her back. "Thank you." She murmured.

"It was nothing."

**&SCENE CHANGE&**

"I can't believe James got me this." Lily held the turtle dove as though it were the most delicate thing in the world. "It's so sweet. Why would he go through so much trouble?" Abby snorted.

"Are you really asking that question?"

"What? I mean I know we're friends but I didn't go through that much trouble. I feel really guilty."

"Yeah, well…you haven't realised it yet."

"Realised what?"

"Nothing."

"What should I get him for his birthday? It has to be special, something wonderful. What do you get a boy who has everything?" Lily searched her brain.

"I bet he'd like a good, long snog." Abby said quietly, but not quiet enough.

"That's really funny. James doesn't think of me like that."

Abby stood up. "You're serious? You think he doesn't like you, scratch that LOVE you." Lily felt a rush of joy but she quickly stomped on it with her doubts.

"I don't think we can even fall in love so young, Abby."

"Obviously James can."

"Why? Who do you think James loves?" Lily asked confused and jealous. Abby put her head in her hands.

"YOU!" She said exasperatedly.

"James doesn't love me. One, we're too young, two, this is James and three, James doesn't think of me like that. I think you're confused. We're just good friends. James-"

"MERLIN! Lily when are you going to open your eyes and see what everyone else sees? That boy is head over heals, topsy turvy, out of his mind in LOVE with you." Abby exclaimed. Lily snorted. In a way she wished it was true but she knew it wasn't so she shut down her hope.

"Abby, I don't know what you're seeing but James doesn't think of me that way."

"Are you blind?" Abby grabbed Lily's arm and shook her lightly.

"James and I just aren't like that. We're friends. James doesn't think of me that way." She repeated yet again although she didn't want to believe it.

"He. Is. In. Love. With. You." She shook her a little harder before letting her go and pacing the room a little.

"Abby, how many times must I say it? James doesn't love me, he doesn't even LIKE me like that. We. Are. Friends."

"Lily, Lily, Lily. That boy is head over heels for you. I see it, Sirius sees it, Remus sees it, those ditzes who throw themselves at him see it, HELL even PETER sees it."

"No, James only thinks of me as a friend." Lily said not really liking that sentence at all.

"You are SO oblivious sometimes." Abby said walking out.

_I wish he did love me. _Lily sighed.

**&SCENE CHANGE&**

The next day James was ignoring Lily. He was so embarrassed about the gift he brought her that he stayed away from her. He was afraid she would figure out what he felt for her and it would ruin their friendship. She was getting angry that every time she would come close he would leave. Not only did it make her feel angry but she was sad too._ He's probably too busy shagging some bimbo in the broom closet to bother with talking to me._ She thought angrily. At that moment the object of her thoughts rounded the corner. His eyes widened at the sight of her and he quickly turned to walk the other way.

"Oh no you don't!" She called. "STOP!" She ran up to him.

"Yes?" He asked nervously.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't." He lied looking away from her.

"You have."

"I haven't. Now…er…I have to go."

"James, what the hell is wrong with you?" Lily asked throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Nothing." He said quietly, before turning away.

"DON'T TURN AWAY FROM ME!" Lily screamed and whirled James around so he looked her in the face.

"Nothing is wrong." He said looking away from her eyes.

"DON'T LIE TO ME JAMES POTTER!"

"What do you want me to say?" He said bringing his eyes to meet hers.

"The truth would be a start." She said dangerously. _I doubt you want to hear that I'm in love with you._

"I don't know what to tell you."

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU THE TRUTH!" He roared. She looked surprised.

"Why the hell not? I thought we were friends."

"We are." He said grudgingly._ I wish we could be more._

"Well it doesn't seem like it." She turned away. He stared at her.

"Lily."

"What?" She snapped.

"I want to tell you, I swear I do. I can't…it's just…" _How do you tell your best friend since forever that you've fallen hopelessly in love with them?_

"Just what? I thought we told each other everything."

"I want to tell you…I really do…but you're the one person I can't tell." He pleaded.

"Why not? I tell you things."

"I know. I just…can't. Please trust me Lily. I wouldn't keep it from you if it wasn't important." Lily sighed.

"Fine. As long as you promise you will tell me one day."

"One day." He smiled weakly.

"Ok, stop avoiding me then and let's go get something to eat." She linked her arms in his.

"Alright, let's go."

"You know, I thought you were avoiding me to be with some bimbo in a closet."

"I promise that's not it. You'll always come before them." He said reddening. _He's sweet._

"Come to think of it you haven't had a girlfriend for a long time." Lily said thinking.

"Er…that's because…I er…I-"

"Do you have your eye on some one special? Is it that Ravenclaw girl with the purple hair?"

"Yes! That's it!" He said quickly. Lily felt a little queasy.

"I'm sure you two would make a great couple." _Is it just me or did she sound a little…jealous? It's just me._

_Stupid purple head ditz. I hope she gets torn apart by violent merpeople and then her remains are fed to the giant squid. Why do I have to have a crush on my best friend? WHY?_

**&SCENE CHANGE&**

"WELCOME HOGWARTS STUDENTS TO THE FIRST EVER HOGWARTS RODEO!" The sound of Kent Ashley boomed through the now transformed arena. There were seats surrounding the huge pen filled with all the Hogwarts students from first to sixth year. The pen was dusty and there were gates and stalls where the bulls and broncos were held. "AS YOU ALL KNOW THIS EVENT WAS ORGANISED BY OUR VERY OWN LILY EVANS AND JAMES POTTER! COME UP AND TAKE A BOW YOU TWO!"

Lily and James made their way up to the commentator's box and bowed to the students. They then made their way to the stalls for the first event.

"ALL SEVENTH YEARS MUST PARTICIPATE AND NO ONE YOUNGER BUT DON'T YOU WORRY KIDS YOU MAY BE ABLE TO JOIN NEXT YEAR! I BELIEVE THE FIRST EVENT IS READY…3…2…1…RELEASE THAT BRONCO!"

**&SCENE CHANGE&**

"Lily is dominating every female event." Sirius smiled.

"She hasn't got much competition has she?" Peter asked. Another ditzy girl fell to the ground. As with the others who had fallen she sobbed and left wailing about her mussed hair and ruined clothing.

"At least that one didn't ride around the barrels like she was on a fashion parade." Sirius grinned. "Though I didn't mind the girls' flaunting it."

"Why did you make everyone compete, James?" Remus asked, ignoring Sirius

"Lily's idea. She said no one else would try out for the female events." He shrugged.

"AND LILY EVANS IS UP! HERE WE GO! 3…2…1…LET IT RIP."

Lily was on her horse and racing around the barrels. She had her head bent down low in purpose, even if she didn't need to try she was going to do her best. She zipped around the third barrel and controlled her horse excellently. She raced past the timer and James grinned happily. She jumped off the horse and dusted herself off.

"That's my girl." James whispered to himself, staring at her with pure adoration.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Lily laughed as she watched Sirius fall off the bull. The crowd winced as he hit the ground with a thump and lay on his back. A few seconds later he rolled over and hurried up and out of the path of the maniac bull.

"Nice try." Lily congratulated him from her perch.

"Shut up." He grumbled. He walked by with a noticeable limp.

"NEXT UP IS JAMES POTTER! 1…2…3 LET HIM LOOSE!" The announcer cried. Lily smiled as James held his hand in the air. She looked down to the cow boy hat in her hands. James had given it to her to look after. She felt the smooth rim and looked back to James. He twisted and turned on the back of the bull with a face of determination on his face. Lily watched him grinning._ He is so stupid. _She sighed._ No, I'm stupid. Stupid for falling for him. _She recalled her last sentence._ Falling for him? I'm mean stupid for getting a crush on him. Just a little crush._ She giggled as she nodded her head in tune to the song. James finally fell from his seat and Lily watched him walk slowly over.

"Lily!" He smiled happily.

"Jamsie." She nodded. She jumped off the gate she was sitting on and walked over to him. She reached up and put his cowboy hat on that he had given her to look after. "Now you're a real cowboy."

"Why Thank you, Little lady." He winked.

"You're welcome, partner." She smiled at him.

"OUR NEXT PARTICIPANT IS SEVERUS SNAPE!" The announcer yelled. Lily and James exchanged smirks.

"This ought to be interesting." James smiled as they sat on the gate.

"You bet."

"3…2…1…RIDE THAT BULL!" And he was off.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"I can't believe Snivellus can ride a bull!" Sirius whined. The rodeo had gone all day and Sirius was walking funny from riding the animals.

"You're just mad because you didn't win anything!" James grinned. He had come out first in most of the male events only to be beaten by Snape two times, once by Remus and once by some bulky Ravenclaw. He patted his trophies and turned to find Lily.

"Shut up!" Sirius pouted. He winced as he walked up the stairs.

"I told you to wear that cup thing Sirius!" Lily laughed. She had just caught up. She was levitating a wheelbarrow for all her trophies. Sirius stopped for a minute to stop the pain and let the others get in front of him.

"Well you could have told me that would happen."

"How was I to know? I am a _female_."

"Believe me, I've noticed." James muttered.

"What?"

"I said…er…that…you did great today." He blushed and Sirius and Remus snickered.

"Thanks. I really didn't have any competition though. I mean the female side were all ditzes who were afraid to chip a nail or mess up their hair. Except Abby, but she has no balance."

"Still, you won every time! You were great!" James complimented her and Peter joined in the snickering.

"You were great too. I'm with Sirius though; I can't believe that Snape can ride a bull!"

"Greasy git! It's a wonder he didn't slip off!" Sirius said from behind them.

"Hello Lily dearest." An oily voice called. She turned on the step to see Snape. Her jaw dropped along with many others and she slipped trying to get to the next step. She tumbled down to the bottom taking James, who had reached out to catch her, and Sirius, who was behind her, down with her. They landed in a heap on the bottom with James on the bottom, then Lily and then Sirius.

"Sirius, can you get off?" James said quietly. He was quite liking this position, except the fact that Sirius was on top of them.

"Yeah Sirius." Lily said flustered.

"I like this position. It takes the pain away."

"Maybe for you." Lily growled. "You don't have to have your fat arse sitting on you."

"I should think that would be impossible." James chuckled causing Lily's stomach to shake. Her head was facing his chest and the smell of him was making her somewhat giddy. Lily pulled her arms out from the awkward position they were in and hugged James. She didn't know why but she just felt like it. James was grinning like a bloody idiot on Christmas they didn't notice the weight shift off of them. He embraced her too with his eyes closed. He should have thought that would have been difficult with Sirius on top of her but his brain was too clouded with something he couldn't name to realise.

"Aw." Abby whispered grinning. "That's so cute. They don't even realise Sirius has moved off of them."

"I know. Look at them. Hugging on the floor at the bottom of the stairs." Remus smiled.

"JAMSIE!" A shrill female voice screeched. Lily and James snapped their eyes open and noticed their friends staring. They hurriedly scrambled up, blushing and James tuned to the owner of the voice.

"Yes?"

"Well…" She twirled her hair. "I heard through the grapevine that you like me, so maybe we should like go the Hogsmeade this weekend together." It was the Ravenclaw with the purple hair. James didn't know what to do. He didn't like this girl but he had told Lily he did. If he didn't go Lily would know he was lying.

"Er…sure." He missed the flicker of hurt that passed through Lily's eyes. She slowly bent down to pick up her trophies.

"Great!" The ditz kissed him on the lips and walked away. James wiped his lips off, though no one saw. His friends were watching Lily and she was concentrating on her trophies.

"Well, I'm going to bed." She fake yawned. "Night all."

Abby shook her head and followed.

"Night." Peter and Remus said together.

"Why did you do that?" Sirius asked angrily.

"What?"

"Why are you going to Hogsmeade with _her_? I thought you liked Lily."

"I do. I told Lily the reason I hadn't had a girlfriend in a while was because I like that girl. If I said no she would know I was lying."

"You have to tell her how you feel."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"You're not only hurting yourself like this." Sirius said before he walked, awkwardly, up the stairs.

**&SCENE CHANGE&**

Abby walked into the Girls' dorm and saw Lily sitting silently on her bed, looking at a picture.

"Why am I so stupid?" Lily suddenly said after 2 minutes of silence. Abby stayed quiet because she wasn't so sure that Lily was talking to her.

"Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend?" Lily banged her head on the bed post. Abby gasped. Lily's eyes widened and she snapped her head around to her. "I didn't mean that!" Lily said quickly.

"Yes you did!" Abby said grinning.

"NO!"

"You did mean it!"

"OK! I…er…am a lesbian. I'm in love with you." Abby snorted.

"Please Lily, you are not gay. Just admit you love _him_. I won't tell."

"Ok. I love him."

"Who?"

"James. I love James." She said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I LOVE JAMES!"

"I knew it!" Abby did a little dance.

"What am I going to do? He only likes me as a friend." Abby snorted. "What?"

"Nothing." She said innocently.

"That wasn't a nothing snort. That was a 'whatever' snort."

"FINE!" Abby threw her hands up. "I'm telling you this for the last time. James is in love with you. I swear."

"No he's not. If he was why is he going out with that Ravenclaw cretin?"

"I don't know."

"See."

"NO! HE IS!"

"It's ok, Abby. I can handle unrequited love."

"But-"

"No, it's ok." Abby growled in frustration and walked out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She yelled once she was downstairs.

"What?" James asked. He had been sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Why did say yes to that girl when it is _so_ obvious you are in love with Lily."

"I'm not!" He looked away. She grabbed his tie and pulled him to her so she was face to face.

"You are. I know. EVERYONE except Lily knows. Why do you think those ditzes kept clinging to you? They knew one day you would realise you loved her. They tried to stop it but guess what…YOU FELL IN LOVE ANYWAY!"

"Shh!" He whispered pulling away from her. "Ok. I'll admit it. I love her. She drives me crazy. It is killing me not to have her feel the same."

"Why did you say yes to that girl then?" She tapped her foot.

"Lily asked me the other day if I didn't have a girlfriend because I liked that girl. I said yes because I couldn't say 'Actually I don't have a girlfriend because I'm head over heels in love with you' could I? If I had said no tonight Lily would know I was lying."

"I get it. You have to tell her."

"WHAT? That's the second time I've been told that tonight! Why?"

"By keeping it a secret you're not only hurting yourself." She walked away.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?"


	11. Contemplations, butterflies and heart to...

**This chapter was written in a rush so excuse the poor quality please. I will try and post VERY soon to make up for it.**

**Chapter 11**

**Contemplations, butterflies and heart to hearts**

James awoke the next morning groggily. He rubbed hi eyes and wondered why he was feeling so terrible. It hit him like a flash, _Lily. _

Lately Lily had been confusing him more than ever. He wondered if it would be better if he wasn't in love with her.

"Prongs!" Sirius called. "Prongs, haul yourself out of bed. _We_ and when I say we I mean _you_ are going to fix the mess you have made."

James pulled the blanket over his head and groaned. He wasn't getting up. It would be easier to stay in bed for all of eternity.

"Prongs! Don't forget…It's the Marauders butterfly hunt today!" James sat up straight.

Every year on the first Sunday back after the Christmas holidays was the infamous Marauders butterfly hunt. Lily released 1003 butterflies at exactly 11.13am and the Marauder who had caught the most by 8.07 that night was declared the winner. Sirius had won almost every year and he was always the most excited out of the four boys.

"It's 11.03! Why didn't you wake me earlier!" James complained as he hurriedly changed. "What are you wearing?"

Sirius was decked out in camouflage gear, with a huge sombrero and he was wearing red face paint.

"Well…the camouflage gear is so I can be undetected and the sombrero is for any foreign butterflies. Of course the face paint is for Gryffindor colours and the tap shoes are just for good measure. James looked at his feet. He hadn't even noticed those.

The two boys hurried to the Quidditch pitch. Lily stood in the middle beside a clear container holding the creatures. Remus and Peter were ready with their nets and Abby was in the stands with her camera. A lot of other people had turned up for the releasing of the butterflies.

"Ready boys? It's almost time." Lily grinned. James noted that it wasn't as real as her normal smile and she looked a little tired.

"Remember the Butterflies have a zoning charm on so they cannot leave Hogwarts grounds. This year I have transfigured the butterflies to have a certain device which allows me to know they are authentic, when you capture a game butterfly a point will automatically appear on my scorecard. We wouldn't want a repeat of last year's event in which a record 423 057 butterflies were mysteriously caught on top of the usual 1003. Also NO using magic on the butterflies." She looked pointedly at Sirius.

"Ready?" She checked her magical watch.

"On your marks…get set…go!" She cried as she pulled the hatch back. The butterflies flew out of the top in a marvellous pattern that awed many of the girls watching. The Marauders took off after them.

James ran to the broom shed, rather than try a summoning charm, and retrieved a broom. He mounted it and kicked off. He saw Sirius had done the same while Peter stayed on the ground running after the butterflies and Remus headed to the top of the stands.

He took once glance at Lily, who was watching Sirius purposely looking away from him, and kicked off into the air. He flew after a cluster of winged beauties as they made their way over to the stands. He swooped in with his net outstretched and chased after the, Just as they nearer Remus, who was waiting patiently for them to fly unsuspectingly into his net, he shot forward and swooped them up from behind. He grin teasingly at Remus and flew past him. He saw that the majority of the butterflies had flown through open windows into Hogwarts and landed on the ground. The other Marauders had been thinking the same thing as they all ran up to the castle.

The crowd went back to their normal routine. It was going to be a long day.

**SCENE CHANGE**

By two o'clock the students of Hogwarts had been confined to their common rooms for fear of being trampled by Marauders on the hunt. They had been prowling all day, except a few stops to the kitchens, and there were still many butterflies on the loose.

Lily had been sitting in the common room for most of the day watching the scores magically change. She was the only who knew the scores so many people tried to peak over her shoulder. Every now and then a Marauder, usually Peter, would scamper into the common room and check for butterflies then scamper out. After the seventeenth time Peter came in everyone else cleared out so they were not in his way.

"Hey Lily." Abby plopped beside her. Lily stuffed the scorecard into her pocket.

"Hi." She said in an overly cheery manner.

"What? What's wrong?" Abby scrutinised her face.

"What? Nothing." Lily looked at her feet.

"You're really sad about James huh?" Abby asked sympathetically.

"No." Abby looked at her. "Maybe just a little."

"Lily…" Abby started.

"No, Stop. I know what you're going to say, 'He likes you, really' blah, blah, blah." Lily stood up. "I've heard it all before. Spare me. _If_ he liked me I would know. _If _he liked me he wouldn't be going out with that _girl _next weekend. _If_ he liked me then I wouldn't feel as though my heart was being ripped out. But I do. Because he doesn't like me." Abby made to interrupt but Lily held her hand up to stop her. "It's me fault, really. I was stupid falling for him. I was stupid falling in love with my best friend when it's obvious he'll never feel the same. I was stupid and…" Lily sniffed. "I hate myself for it." Lily ran upstairs to her dorm.

Abby leaned her head back, closed her eyes and sighed. She was going to have a word with that boy.

"Hello? Anyone home?" She opened her eyes to see Remus looking down at her. She jumped up and flushed. Remus chuckled lightly, he saw Alice Landers walk by and felt a little…guilty?

"Hi, Remus. Just resting my eyes. You know, the woes of teenage romance."

"Lily?" He asked, sitting down.

"Lily. I don't know what to do…she's just so upset." She sat beside him and lay her head on his chest. He stroked her hair.

"It will all work out…it just takes time."

"That's just it. If they continue like this I don't know if it will work out. I don't know Remus…what if we did the wrong thing in trying to get them together. I mean, look what it has gotten us so far." Remus sighed.

"There's nothing we can do about it now."

"I know, but it was so much easier when they didn't feel like this about each other."

"Love is complicated." He provided.

"I know. I know." She sighed deeply. "Shouldn't you be hunting butterflies?"

"I was just taking a break. I best get back to it now." He stood up. "Don't worry Abby, it will all work out for the best in the end."

"Bye…" She whispered softly.

_What was she going to do with Lily?_

**SCENE CHANGE**

James wandered aimlessly throughout the halls. He had already caught many butterflies. He was desperately avoiding his purple haired stalker who seemed to have a tracking device on him. Every now and then he would spy a butterfly lurking and he would quietly sneak up and capture it or devise a plan to get it. Occasionally he would see Sirius speed past running like a lunatic. Sometimes Peter or Remus would go by and frequently he would pass students who wished him luck.

The one person he didn't see was the red head who had been occupying his thoughts. The very red head while usually helped him in his quest and ran behind him cheering or ran in front of him scaring the butterflies towards him. He wondered where Lily had gone off to. He wondered what he had done. Most of all he wondered if she was thinking of him.

He spied a butterfly hovering ahead of him and he hid behind a suit of armour. As the butterfly floated past he dived at it and captured it.

_One more point. One more point._

**SCENE CHANGE**

By Dinner time a large majority or the butterflies were just tallies on the magical scoreboard. By Dinner time most of the students of Hogwarts were tired of sitting in their dorms all day. By Dinner time the Marauders were just more pepped up than ever and ready to roll.

Lily and Abby made way to the great hall when Sirius zipped past them.

"Sirius?" Lily called.

"There's a butterfly in the great hall. I'm on it." Sirius whizzed off with his butterfly net in hand. He burst through the great hall doors and spied it. He quickly jumped on top of the Hufflepuff table and ran across it. He knocked dishes of potatoes and bowls of peaches to the ground. A few girls shrieked as their lunches were flung at them by the wreckless boy tipped plates in his hunt.

He reached the end of the table and stood motionless. Everyone watched him in silence. He slowly raised his butterfly net and stared at the butterfly. He slowly bent his knees and crouched. Swiftly he leapt of the table with the net outstretched. His war cry bounced off of the walls and a few people cringed. He lay sprawled out on the floor with his net pressed tightly to the ground. He sat up and slid it over so his prize didn't escape. He looked slowly so he could look at the beauty he had caught,

"NOOOOO!" He screamed. He flipped over the net to reveal it empty. The butterfly hovered barely above his head. "Damn you." He cursed. He sprung up and turned to the hall and addressed everyone, "Don't worry, I've got him." He threw his net at him. "Crap! That just made him mad!" He quickly turned on his heel and ran as the butterfly floated aimlessly behind the wailing boy.

As Sirius bound around the room like mad man Remus recalled something he had come across in a book.

'…_1 in every 200 people are a psychopath and they look just like everyone else…_' There were a lot more than 200 hundred people in Hogwarts did that mean someone was a psychopath? He eyed Sirius suspiciously. Possibly.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"3…2…1…STOP!" Lily cried. She tapped scored card three times with her wand and a long wailing sound was heard. Almost immediately the four Marauders charged through the portrait hole and scrambled over to where Lily was standing. Lily looked at the scorecard and was slightly surprised.

"The time has come." She began. "It is 8.07 and I have the scores right here." She held the scorecard up.

"And?" Abby urged. Lily hadn't told her who won. Lily ignored her.

"This is the LAST year of the butterfly hunt at Hogwarts. The LAST year. The very LAST."

"And?" Everyone demanded.

"I mean it will never happen here again. NEVER. Sure…we may have it somewhere else but it won't be the same. It is-"

"Lily." James pleaded.

"Fine." She sighed. "Just for you." She smiled weakly. James grinned.

"_Engorgio._" She spoke clearly while tapping the scorecard. The score card grew and everyone gasped, except Sirius who started dancing.

"I won, I won, and I won!" He chanted putting his butt into action and doing a few pelvic thrusts.

"I…lost?" James gaped. "I came DEAD LAST!" He wailed. "LAST! I've NEVER BEEN LAST!"

"I…came second." Peter said weakly.

Indeed it was true. James, who was without his traditional luck charm and had a head full of murky thoughts, had come last.

Remus, who had stopped for a chat with Abby and afterwards been contemplating something unexpected in his plan to get Sirius and Abby together, had come third.

Peter, who had done as usual, had come second. And Sirius, who had been happy-go-lucky and had nothing but butterflies on his mind, had come first…again.

Sirius was dancing around the common room and kissing random females and James sat on the couch with his head in hands.

"James…it's ok." Lily said lightly sitting beside him. She patted his back.

"Last?" He said through his hands. "Last? I never come _last_ at this game. PETER beat me. PETER."

"Come here." She put her arms around him. She smiled at the warmth he gave off. He dropped his hands into his lap.

"Where were you today?" He asked softly. "You usually come with me."

"I was…busy."

"Oh." He said disappointed. "Oh." He repeated dumbly. "Ok."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Just promise me when we do it again after Hogwarts you'll come with me."

"Of course, Jamsie." She said brightening.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. Now…what's next in Operation Burgundy Fox? We haven't worked on it in a while…"

"Well Turkey, I was thinking…" He smiled. Things were back to normal. _I'm so glad she's not mad at me._

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Now students, I would like to announce a visitor to the school for a few days." Professor Dumbledore stood up at Dinner the next night. "She will be looking for people suitable for the 'Auror recruitment programme' at the Ministry." He smiled happily. "Please give a warm welcome to Mrs Malfoy."

The school clapped politely as a sour looking woman stood. She had fair hair, pulled into a tight bun, oval glasses and a very proper atmosphere about her.

"Now after the feast will the head students please join me in my office. As per usual with guests they will be showing them around the school. Now you may eat."

Lily groaned and put her head in her hands. "Damn."

"What?" Peter asked.

"I have to show her around. I bet she knows about me beating up her son."

"I'm sure she won't remember you." Abby tried.

"I jumped off a broom and beat up her son. How many girls do that?"

"I guess…" Abby trailed off.

"I bet she remembers me as the girl who jumped off a broom and pummelled her son."

"Yes…I suppose that would be hard to forget." James agreed.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." Professor Dumbledore called.

Lily and James walked in quietly.

"Ah yes, Miss Evans, Mr Potter. Mrs Malfoy was just showing me a picture of her beautiful children." He smiled.

"May I have a look?" Lily asked gently. She was trying to make a good impression on the woman.

Mrs Malfoy held out a picture to her with another unpleasant look.

"Why hello, Mrs Malfoy. I'm James Potter." He bowed lavishly. The lady stared icily at him. "Well, I see where your son gets his stare from."

Lily looked at the picture. It was of Lucius Malfoy kneeling down, who was about a year younger, and two young blonde children. Lucius looked rather bitter and the two children were patting his slick hair giggling. Occasionally one of the children would pinch his leg and he would scowl.

"Wow, those are _gorgeous _boys." Lily smiled pointing at the picture.

"One is a girl." James whispered; he was looking at the picture over her shoulder. Lily blushed.

"Oh…er…of course. I was kidding…ha ha…" She laughed nervously. "But I can tell you, that little girl is going to be a heartbreaker." She pointed at the blonde child.

"That's the boy." James whispered again, chuckling at her mistake. _Oops._

Mrs Malfoy leered and snatched the picture back. Dumbledore was smiling slightly and he walked to the door.

"Now…to the grand tour…"

**SCENE CHANGE**

"I'm so stupid." Lily said as she banged her head against a table in the common room.

"It wasn't that bad." James offered.

"It wasn't that bad?" She asked shrilly. "Apart from calling her little girl a boy and then the boy a girl, she obviously knows I was the girl who hurt her son and then on the tour I kept making jokes about Slytherins for the first 20 minutes until I remembered that her son is a Slytherin and his _whole family_ has been since FOREVER. Then when we passed Pinxter she commented that she was glad I was wearing all my clothes today, stupid evil hag. Oh and let's not forget the numerous times I tripped and stumbled looking like a fool or the BIG time that I fell and too her with me, along with the other half a dozen people around us. That's just the beginning."

"Lily, who cares if she doesn't like you?" Abby asked.

"I do. She works at the Ministry! She could have influence over my future job!" Lily wailed.

"I'm sure that won't happen."

"I've wanted to be an Auror since I was 13!"

"What does that have to do with her not liking you?" Remus asked.

"She's a Malfoy. Since when were they fair?"

"That won't-" Remus was cut off by Sirius.

"By Golly, she's right! Malfoys' are evil, spiteful gits! Lily we _have_ to get you to make a good impression!"

"We'll help you Lily. Don't worry, what are friends for?" James smiled at her.

"Thanks James." She grinned. The others rolled their eyes and snickered.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Good Morning, Mrs Malfoy." Lily smiled. She sniffed in reply. James frowned.

"I believe Lily said good morning to you, Mrs Malfoy. It would only be proper to reply with the same." Mrs Malfoy glared at him and walked off.

"James, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. She shouldn't be so rude." James glowered.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Mrs Malfoy continued to be rude and standoffish to Lily for the next two days. When Lily would talk she would turn away or sniff daintily. When Lily would greet her she would sneer. When Lily would smile she would scowl. When Lily would walk by she would frown.

James was getting angry at the evil woman who kept making Lily sad. As it was it was her last day at Hogwarts and Lily was worried that she would never be an Auror.

"She hates me, so I will never be an Auror. She will tell all he Auror hiring friends and they will never let me join." Lily groaned.

"Now, now. I'm sure Mrs Malfoy has no friends." Sirius soothed. Lily groaned. Abby glared at him.

"What he means is, I'm sure that won't happen."

"Here she comes." Peter whispered.

"Hello, Mrs Malfoy. I hope you've had a splendid day." Lily smiled brightly. Mrs Malfoy just held her head higher and walked by at a quicker pace.

Lily sighed. "What's the point?" James watched as Lily sadly shuffled her feet. He looked after Mrs Malfoy and made a quick decision. He ran after her and grabbed her arm. She turned around.

"Excuse me," he began. "I would like to have a word with you. My _friend_ Lily has been nothing but perfectly nice and warm to you ever since you have been her and you have been nothing but blatantly rude and mean to her. He has overlooked your icy demeanour and hateful looks and been polite to you. Many people would have given up but Lily is a determined and wonderful person. She is a passionate, caring and strong person and you would be _lucky_ to have her as part of your Auror control programme. Lily is the best person I have ever met and if you can't see that then I feel sorry for you." He finished with his eyes blazing. Mrs Malfoy stepped back a little and shook him off of her.

"Listen Potter, I don't know why you care about the filthy Mudblood but apparently you do. I may have over looked your muggle loving ways and considered recommending you but today you have proven you have little respect for authority and the fact that you kiss the ground that Mudblood walks on knocks you down a few points." She spoke in a deadly tone. "I don't know why Dumbledore picked such idiots to be head of school but I will attribute it to his old age."

"Listen Here, Malfoy." James spat. "You can say what you want about me but never speak about Dumbledore like that and _never ever_ speak about Lily like that. Ever. You are a despicable woman and if this is what it is like to be in your programme then you can shove it up your arse."

"I will personally make sure you and your little Mudblood girlfriend will _never_ be in _my_ programme." She glared.

"I wouldn't be in _your_ programme if you paid me." Mrs Malfoy glowered for a moment or two before turning on her heel and marching swiftly down the corridor.

James turned around to meet the stare of all of his friends, Lily included. She looked from him to where Mrs Malfoy had been and she turned and ran.

"Great." James sighed. "Now Lily won't be an Auror and she will hate me."

"Not necessarily, Mr Potter." He turned and saw Professor Dumbledore.

"What do you mean, Professor?"

"I mean that Mrs Malfoy is one of many Auror scouts we have organised to visit Hogwarts this year, I assure you that Miss Evans will be accepted into an Auror programme, she will be great, as will you."

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore nodded. "That's great!" Dumbledore walked away.

"James…what you said to Mrs Malfoy could have gotten you into a lot of trouble…" Abby started. "But it was _so_ sweet and if Lily doesn't realise that you like her then she's blind."

"You think she knows?" James asked nervously.

"No." Abby sighed. "No, I don't."

"Good." He ran off after her.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Lily! Lily! I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to not be accepted to the programme. I really was trying to help you. I just couldn't stand that woman being so mean to you." He said to her. She was lying, face forward, on the couch and he was standing over her. "Say something, please? You can yell at me if you want."

Lily sat up and lunged at him. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and smiled gleefully. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. That was the nicest thing ever. Of course I'm not going to yell at you. You're my little, Jamsie."

"Really?" He smiled, his heart lifting,

"Yes. I'm so happy that someone cars enough to say that sort of thing to someone for me."

"Hey, I'd do it again in a heart beat." He sighed.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Remus?" Remus jumped a little. "Are you okay?" Lily asked suspiciously.

It was Thursday night, just before dinner, and Lily had seen Remus sitting by the lake. A few people were sitting around the other edge of the lake talking and laughing.

"Yes…I'm fine." But the little hesitation in his words told her that wasn't so.

"Remus, don't lie to me."

"Fine, I'm not fine.

"What's wrong?"

"Just…things…

"Now, now Remus, you must get sick of always being the wise one. Tell Lily all your problems."

"You see…um…well…there's this girl…"

"Girl?" Lily asked curiously.

"Yes and I think I like her."

"You do?" Lily asked shocked. "But…you don't get caught up in girls."

"I know." He sighed. "I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid. I'm sure she will like you."

"No. There's a problem."

"What? Your lycanthropy?"

"Yes!" He said quickly.

"Remus…I can't say I'm sure it won't be a problem but if she's the right girl she will get over it. It may come as a shock but if she's worth it then she won't care."

"Maybe…" He sighed. "It's too complicated."

"Just out of interest…who is it?" Lily asked. He looked to where Alice and a Ravenclaw girl were talking with Sirius.

"No one important."

"Ah…I see."

**SCENE CHANGE**

"You know…Remus has been acting strange lately." James said.

"I know, it's not even that time of the month." Lily agreed. They were sitting in the Boys dorms on Sirius' bed.

"I haven't even talked to him much lately." Sirius said.

"Here he is."

"Hey Remus."

"Hi." He smiled. "Where Abby and Peter?"

"Abby is in the Library and Peter is in the Kitchen." Lily answered.

"And Sirius passed up the opportunity for food?" Remus chuckled.

"Hey!" Sirius pouted. "I'll have you know that I have a healthy appetite. And besides all the girls love this sexy body."

"Hmm." Remus nodded. "Well…I've got to go and do my transfiguration assignment."

"Wait…me too. I'll go with you." Lily jumped up.

"Don't think I haven't noticed your mood change too. What's wrong with you?" Sirius asked.

"It's Friday." He said glumly.

"And?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

"So?"

"I have to take that girl to Hogsmeade."

"Listen." Sirius said sternly. "_You_ got yourself into this. You _have _to tell Lily the truth. You have to."

"It's not that easy."

"Sure it is 'Hey Lily, I love you', and that's it. Ok, maybe you shouldn't say it like that but you should say something."

"But if I say something and she doesn't feel the same way, which she doesn't, it will be awkward between us. I could ruin our whole friendship just because I had to go and fall in love. I'm not willing to risk that. My friendship with Lily is more important that _anything_." James put a pillow over his head.

"But what if you could have more? What if you could have the greatest relationship ever?" Sirius said loudly. He stood up, he wasn't good with this kind of stuff and he was loosing his patience. "What if you never tell her and then one day, ten years from now, you'll be alone and she'll be with her husband and then you'll realise that you made the biggest mistake of your life by not telling her. What if it turned out that she had liked you back then but because you never said anything she got over it and moved on. What if you spent the rest of your life wondering what could have been if only you told her and she spent the rest of her life with her husband, that's not you, in her house living a wonderful life?" James stood up and looked Sirius in the eye.

"What if? What if?" He yelled. "What if I tell her and she laughs? What if I tell her and she just looks at me with her emerald eyes full of pity? What if we grow apart slowly because it's awkward between us? What if finally, after a long time of drifting apart, we just stop talking all together? What if I loose the best thing ever and then one day when I'm looking over my photo album I see a red head girl sitting in all of my pictures and she's smiling and she's happy and then all of a sudden I turn the page and she's gone? What if somewhere in the world she's looking at her photo album too and she sees me but she doesn't remember? What if she bumps into me on the street and she doesn't recognise me? What if she forgets me? What will I do without her?" James demanded.

"YOU HAVE TO LEARN TO TAKE A RISK!" Sirius yelled.

"I CAN'T! I can't risk loosing her! You don't understand! I just can't!" James scrunched his eyes closed. "Ever since the day I met her I have woken up every morning and looked forward to seeing Lily. Every damn day. She makes it all ok. She's there for me, just like you are. I'm not willing to loose her just because I had to go soft and fall in love with her."

"CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING?" Sirius yelled. He was just damn angry at his friend for being so damn blind. "YOU NEED TO TELL HER! YOU'RE BEING SO STUPID!"

"AREN'T YOU LISTENING!" James screamed in his face. "I CAN'T TELL HER! I love her too much to loose her and I can't ruin our friendship like that!"

"Maybe you're right." Sirius took a deep breath and spoke calmly. "If you tell her and she doesn't feel the same or you try get together and it doesn't work out you risk ruining the best friendship ever." Sirius sighed and walked to the door. "Or you could get everything you've ever wanted and be the happiest you've ever been." With that he walked out and shut the door gently.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Remus?" Lily asked as they were walking to the library. "Do you want to talk about Alice?"

"What?" Remus asked confused.

"Do you want to talk about the girl you like?"

"I don't like her." He denied.

"I'm not stupid. You should tell her."

"You're one to talk." He snapped.

"What?" She asked.

"I said 'you're one to talk'."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that you shouldn't be telling me to tell the girl I like when you're keeping your feelings for James a secret and your damn well in love with him." He said angrily.

"I don't like James." She blushed.

"Liar." He wasn't in the mood for this.

"I don't."

"You should tell him, you know. The greatest thing is to love and be loved in return." Remus sighed.

"I don't love him and he doesn't love me." Lily said sternly.

"Lily, to quote you 'I'm not stupid.'" He stopped and she did too.

"What is wrong with you today?" She demanded.

"I'm confused." He said weakly.

"Remus? Remus Lupin? Remus Lupin, not the picture of calm? Remus J. Lupin _confused_? What is the world coming to?"

"Shut up. You won't admit your problems, so neither will I."

"I don't like him." She said furiously.

"Who said I was talking about that?" He walked off.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Abby and Peter sat at dinner that night surrounded by a tense silence and four very angry people.

"Pass the potatoes?" Peter asked. Lily and Remus, who had been glaring at each other, turned and glared at him. James, who had been staring at his plate, and Sirius, who was stabbing his meat, glared at him also.

"Never mind, I'll get them myself." He squeaked.

"Who spiked their Pumpkin juice?" Abby asked him quietly.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Jamsie, are you listening to me?" James snapped his head up at the familiar nickname. Sadly, it was not Lily but the girl he was on a date with. He had found out her name was Rebecca but pretty much zoned out after that.

"Yes."

"Ok, so I told Brittany that and she was like 'Oh My God!' and so I was like…" And James just couldn't listen anymore so he stared into space and wondered what Lily was doing right that second.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Remus, I'm sorry that I was so rude to you yesterday." Lily said quickly. "I was just so caught up. You're right, I shouldn't judge you when I'm just the same. I like James." Remus smiled.

"I'm sorry too. I knew you liked him anyway."

"Well at least you can read signals. James just interprets my 'l like you' signals as 'go out with that other girl' signals. He's so blind." _He's not the only one, _Remus thought dryly.

"That's today, huh?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend?" She sighed and leaned against him.

"I don't know."

Lily, for reasons she put down to as bottled up emotions and stress, suddenly started to cry.

Remus allowed to her weep softly into his shirt and shooed anyone away who would come close. Her heart was breaking and he would have to talk to James about it, and soon. She cried for a very long time before falling asleep. Remus just sat there, thinking. At 5.30 she woke up and sniffed.

"I'm sorry, Remus." She sighed. He lip was quivering again.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. You go ahead and cry, you've had a tough time and you've kept it inside, just let it out." Lily tried to hold back the oncoming tears but as Remus spoke so wisely she felt herself drift into a state of vulnerability and there was nothing she could do to stop the tears that started flowing. She leaned back into Remus and started crying again. He patted her hair and soothed her with kind words and a weak smile.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Night, Jamsie. See you tomorrow." She smacked her gum and skipped off merrily. James groaned and leaned against the wall.

"Didn't go so well?" Peter asked.

"No."

"Probably because she's not Lily."

"Does everyone know I like her?" James asked, throwing his hands up.

"Everyone but her, yeah."

"This sucks."

"Life sucks." Sirius said from behind him. He nodded to Peter and he scampered off. "I'm sorry for last night. I was angry at you for being so stubborn."

"Me too." James agreed. They started up to Gryffindor tower.

"Tough night?" Sirius asked.

"You bet. It's just after 5.30 and I feel like going to bed already."

"You really should tell her you know."

"I know. Maybe I will, some day." James scuffed his feet.

"What's it like?"

"Amazing. Every time I'm near her I get this…incredible…_feeling_ that leaves me gasping for breath and I can't drown it out. More importantly, I don't _want_ to drown it out."

"Hmm…"

"Password?" The portrait asked.

"Mahogany Hocksock." Sirius supplied.

"It's just-" James stopped.

"What?" Sirius asked. He turned. "Oh."

James' face fell. Remus was comforting Lily. _His_ Lily. His Lily was crying and he didn't even know why and he wasn't even comforting her.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Sirius said, noticing the hurt look on James' face.

"I know…it's just I'm usually the one whose shoulder Lily cries on."

"It's probably because you weren't here."

"Yeah. Maybe." He said glumly.

"Hey." Remus said noticing them. Lily jumped, startled, and looked up. She took one look at the company and stood up. She wiped her eyes and brushed passed them, upstairs to her dorm.

"She didn't even say goodnight." James sighed.

"She's just upset." Remus supplied.

"What about?" James asked sharply.

"Family things." Remus said. He had to figure out on his own.

_He better hurry._


	12. Flashbacks, fights and confessions of th...

**This chapter has the possibility to be potentially horrible. I told you I would update soon. Would I lie to you?**

**Also I know Flashbacks are WAY overdone but I'm cliché, so sue me. (Please don't actually sue me.)**

**Chapter 12**

The next morning word had spread that James was dating again. Sure there had been rumours but with many eye witnesses seeing him yesterday it was now positive. Girls flocked to him in hopes of a date, he had been out of action for a while and was now even hotter than before. Seeing as James was constantly ambushed, most guys saw this as an opportunity to ask Lily out while he was majorly distracted, so he couldn't kill them. James was in a right state. First he worded what was wrong with Lily and secondly he wondered why she hadn't told him but Remus and thirdly he was absolutely furious at the numerous girls that followed him but what really got him was the number of boys who were cheesing onto Lily.

"Lily, will you go out with me?" A blonde Hufflepuff, Khans, asked.

"No Thanks." She said sweetly.

"How about me?" A tall Ravenclaw, Jeff, grinned. She was about to object when someone filtered they way through the crowds.

"What do you think you're doing?" James growled angrily at the crowd.

"What is your problem?" Lily stood up.

"I don't want you to get hurt by one of these players."

"I WON'T!" She cried. She was still rather emotional.

"YOU WILL! These _boys_ are much stronger than you! They could easily overpower you. YOU COULD BE RAPED!"

"I WON'T BE! YOU'RE OVER EXAGGERATING!"

"YOU WILL!" Lily turned to Jeff.

"Jeff, I would love to go out with you. See you on Saturday." She winked and walked off for the first time ever _still_ mad at James. James was filled with extreme anger and sadness all at once and he immediately went back to his fan girls.

"So it starts." Remus sighed. "They've never left a fight without making up first. This is bad."

"This is the war part. They'll be at each others throats for a while." Abby said sadly.

**$$SCENE CHANGE$$**

**Sure enough, a few days later…**

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Lily screamed. She had just gotten back from her Hogsmeade date with Jeff. It had been dreadfully boring until James, who was at a nearby table, decided to dye Jeff's hair pink.

"ME? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Lily had then retaliated by levitating butterbeer to his table and pouring it over his date.

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"SO? I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT! HE'S SLEAZY!"

"SCREW YOU!" She walked off. James felt his heart pang. It had been doing that a lot. He slid down the wall and sighed as he remembered something.

FLASHBACK

"EEEWW!" Lily and James squealed in union.

"That is so gross!" Lily said as her parents looked at them. They had just walked in on Lily's parents kissing each other. They started laughing at the children's disgusted faces. They were only seven after all.

The two kids quickly turned on their heels and ran as fast as they could out to the lawn.

"That gasp is gasp yuck!" James said trying to catch his breath.

The two looked at each other and immediately burst into laughter. After a good five minutes of laughing they stopped. James spoke up.

"Why would any one do that?" He asked curiously.

"My mommy says they _kiss_ because they are _in love_." Lily said matter-of-factly.

"Love?" He scrunched up his nose.

"I heard Mommy say that it's when two people, usually a boy and a girl, care for each other SO much. She told me that they get married and kiss all the time. Then, guess what?"

"What?" he asked repulsed at the idea of kissing someone.

"She said…" She gulped. "It will happen to you and me one day."

"What?" James asked in shock. "No way. I'm never falling in _love_." He spat the last word out disgusted.

"Me neither. And Mommy told me that one day I'd enjoy kissing boys." She stuck out her tongue.

"EW! I know I'm never kissing a girl, that's for sure."

"Let's make a pact!" Lily said excited.

"What about?"

"Let's vow never ever to fall in love."

"Ok. I, James Potter, swear I will never fall in love."

"And I, Lily Evans, swear I will never ever fall in love."

They shook hands smiling.

"And if you break the pact you have to…kiss a toad." Lily said happily.

"Don't worry." James laughed. "I'll never break _that_ pact."

END FLASHBACK

_Bring on the toads._ He thought dejectedly.

**$$SCENE CHANGE$$**

Lily stormed up to her dorm and jumped on her bed. She immediately burst into tears. She looked up to see a half moon. A memory came floating back to her.

FLASHBACK

"I hate this stupid town." A 9 year old James complained.

"Me too." Lily sighed. They were sitting in a tree in Lily's back yard together, watching the half moon.

"We should get out of here" James said excitedly.

"Like run away?" Lily asked.

"Yes. Exactly." Lily beamed.

"Where will we go?"

"It doesn't matter. As long as we're together we will be fine."

"I don't know, James." She looked doubtful.

"Come on, Lily. I thought you were always up for an adventure. This is just another adventure together." He took her hands.

"You're right. Let's go."

They snuck into their houses and grabbed biscuits, two apples, three books and a jersey each. They met up and grabbed their bikes.

"Ready?" Lily asked.

"Let's go." James smiled at her.

They took off down the road laughing gleefully at what adventure they were sure to face.

Later that night they were back home in their beds because it was 'too cold to run away that night'.

END FLASHBACK

"What's wrong? Abby asked rushing over.

"I still love him. I don't want to but…but…I do. I hate seeing him with those bimbos. It kills me."

"Come on Lily. Tell him."

"NO!"

"This is the longest fight you guys have ever had. It's taking its toll on both of you." That much was true. Neither paid attention in class and Lily refused to go the Quidditch practice. James skipped most meals and sat in his dorm.

"Why do I have to love him?"

"We can't control who we love, Lily. You're lucky; you love some one who feels the same."

"BUT I DON'T! He doesn't love me or he wouldn't act like this."

"You're acting the same and you love him."

"It's different."

"How?"

"HE STARTED IT!" Abby left the crying girl on her bed and walked up to the boys' dorm.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Remus called.

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"How's James?" She asked sitting down.

"He's not talking. He hardly eats and he spends most nights on his broom. Lily?'

"She doesn't sleep. She spends a lot of time on her broom too and she won't even study."

"But…Lily always studies."

"I know." She sighed.

"I hate this."

"Why are they so blind?" Abby whined.

"I don't know." Remus hugged her. "I just don't know."

**$$SCENE CHANGE$$**

"Right class it's time to think about what you want to do with your life. You are nearing the end of your Hogwarts career and it is time to decide what you will do when you enter the work force." Professor McGonagall stated.

The class tittered excitedly.

"There will be interviews held for each of you so we can discuss what you wish to do with your life after Hogwarts. You have four minutes left of class. You may talk _quietly_."

"What do you want to be?" Abby turned and asked her eagerly.

Lily closed her eyes and breathed deeply. A memory struck her.

FLASHBACK

"James…what do you want to be when you grow up?" Lily asked. She was lying on her back on his lawn and he was beside her. They were watching the stars. The two 8 year olds did this regularly.

"Hmm…" James thought for a minute. "I want to be a pirate!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow!" Lily laughed, sitting up. "I want to join the circus when I grow up. I can be an acrobat!"

"That is SO awesome!" James said, sitting up as well.

"But…if you're a pirate then I won't get to see you." Lily said sadly.

"Of course you will. I'll visit you heaps while I'm on the run from the law. You can even be in a travelling circus on my ship."

"What if that doesn't work out? I won't be able to stand not seeing you." She looked him in the eyes.

"Don't worry, Lily, we'll always be friends." James said solemnly.

"You promise?" She asked hopefully.

"I promise." He grinned.

END FLASHBACK

_Liar._ She thought sadly as tears came to her eyes and she swept out of the room.

**#SCENE CHANGE**#

Lily pecked her date on the cheek and he walked away, thus ending the date from hell. James watched from the shadows with narrowed eyes. It was the third date she had been on this week. He didn't like that, not at all.

"Is a kiss on the cheek all they get after you shagged them?" He asked scathingly. He stepped out from the shadows and Lily glared at him.

"I did not shag him. I'm not a slut and I know very well you aren't either…_virgin_." James gasped. _She wouldn't tell just because we're fighting would she?_

"You…you…you b!tch! What kind of friend would go tell anyone other friend's secrets?"

"I haven't told anyone and in case you haven't noticed were NOT friends anymore." Both of them closed their eyes briefly and Lily sighed at the statement. It just hurt too much to think about.

"I'm glad I'm not friends with such a…wh0re anymore!" James replied.

"Screw you! Why were we ever friends?" Lily's heart clenched as James looked hurt.

"I _thought_ we were friends because you were the nicest, friendliest, funniest girl I ever met and the moment I saw you I knew you would stick by me always. I _thought_ you were better than any sister I could ever wish for." Lily looked at the floor. "I guess I was wrong." He looked down at his thumb.

FLASHBACK

"You know what?" The 10 year old boy asked dangling upside down from the tree. His already messy hair was now pointing towards the ground and his glasses kept slipping off his face.

"What?" The young girl asked as she smacked her gum.

"You're better than any sister I could ever wish for." He grinned goofily before jumping down from the tree and sitting before her. She scrunched up her nose making the freckles cluster together.

"You know what? I'd pick you before a brother any day."

"It's too bad we're not related. That would be so cool." He laughed, messing up his hair even more.

"I have an idea!" The girl said excitedly. She pulled out a small pocket knife.

"Where did you get that?" He asked in awe as the blade glinted in the sunlight.

"I found it outside the dairy. I know we can't really be related but we can be the next best thing."

"What's that?"

"Blood brother and sister. We just mix our blood together and we're bonded."

"Will it hurt?" He asked uneasily.

"Scared?"

"No." He replied stubbornly. "Let's do it."

"My blood." She made a small cut in her thumb. "Your blood." She repeated the action on the boys thumb.

"Our blood." They said together as they placed their thumbs together, creating a bond stronger than any other friendship they would come across.

END FLASHBACK

"You're just trying to make me feel guilty!" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"NO I'M NOT!" He yelled.

"YOU ARE! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!"

"LIKE WISE!" He screamed in her face. Lily stomped a foot in frustration.

"I HATE YOU JAMES POTTER!" She gaped at what she had said.

"You what?" He croaked. She had NEVER said she had hated him before. He didn't think it was _that_ bad. His head pounded and his throat became parched.

"I…I…I h-hate you." She said so softly she was hoping he didn't hear it. She knew she didn't mean it but she couldn't back down now. James felt his heart being torn out as she spoke softly. His eyes stung and he looked to the floor.

FLASHBACK

A young red head girl was sitting on her bed crying. A soft knock on the door jolted her out of her trance. She wiped her eyes.

"GO AWAY!"

The door opened slowly.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" She screamed.

"Lily?" A boy's voice came softly.

"What?" She snapped. A messy haired boy entered the room looking at his shoes. His face was filled with sadness.

"Lily…I'm sorry. I really am." She watched the boy in silence. "I really mean it Lily. I'm so sorry. REALLY. I don't want you to hate me." He ended sadly.

She smiled gently. "I don't hate you, James. It's not your fault my hamster died and yours didn't."

"So…you don't hate me then?" He looked up into her eyes hopefully.

"Don't be silly." Her face cracked into a huge grin. "I could never hate you." He smiled happily.

He turned to the door. Just as he reached it he quickly turned around and ran at her, tackling her into a hug. He hugged her soundly on her bed as she wrapped her arms around his back.

"You _swear_ you don't hate me Lily?" He asked hugging her tightly.

"I swear. I will NEVER hate you James."

END FLASHBACK

"Well…" He spoke quietly, more to the floor then to her. "If you hate me I better get out of your way. Goodbye, Lily Evans."

Lily watched him walk away with a heavy heart. She slid down a wall and collapsed on the floor in body racking sobs. She could feel her heart breaking with each step he took. _Why is it even when I'm supposed to hate you I still love you?_

**$$SCENE CHANGE$$**

The next day the two wouldn't even look at each other. It killed their friends to see them this way. They had never seen the two fight this long with each other. They had never seen their friends so depressed.

"Lily? Lily, will you pass the rolls?" Abby asked over lunch.

Lily picked them up wordlessly and passed them to her friend. She then went back to staring into space.

"Stop." Remus said suddenly. "Stop it right now."

"What?" Sirius, Peter and Abby asked together. Lily and James continued to sit in silence.

"Not you. Lily and James. Stop this NOW. I am sick of you fighting. It kills me to see the two of you so unhappy."

The pair still sat wordlessly.

"STOP!" He bellowed. He shook James by the shoulders and tilted his head up. "Look at her." He commanded. He held his head firmly in his hands and pointed in Lily's direction. James tried to get out of his grasp but Remus held him tight. He sat staring at Lily who was avoiding his gaze. James closed his eyes and felt Remus let his grip up.

"Fine." Remus sighed. "Fine. Be that way but you two are hurting each other and all your friends by being so stupid."

"She started it." James mumbled.

"What?" Lily's head snapped up in a flash.

"I said you started it." James said clearly, looking her in the eye.

"I DID NOT start it! You did! You tried to control my life and I'll have none of it!"

"I was trying to PROTECT YOU!"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" She stood up.

"YES YOU DO!" _Why do I have to love you so much Lily?_

"You know what…go to hell." She walked away.

"I'm sure I'll see you there." He said to her back. She turned around and whipped out her wand.

"Tarantallegra." James legs started doing a crazy dance and he flailed about trying to get his wand and control his legs.

"Impedimenta." He cried when he had his wand. Lily flew backwards. She stood and stumbled, before brushing herself off and pointing her wand out.

"Wingardium leviosa." He flew into the air. He glared at her.

"Ren-"

"STOP!" McGonagall shouted. She put James on the ground and called Lily over. "I _never_ thought I'd see the day when Lily Evans and James Potter would dislike each other. Sure you two fought and bickered but nothing like this. I can't believe that you two, who were recently the best friends I had ever seen, are now like this. I'm ashamed to say if your friendship has broken up there is not much hope for the rest of us. 30 points from Gryffindor. Get out of my sight." She stalked off. The look in her eyes showed one of utmost sadness. Their friends looked at them with pity. Pity that they had lost something so special. Their housemates looked at them the same way. It was a sad day when Lily Evans and James Potter were enemies. A sad day indeed.

However, Lily and James paid no attention to these looks or the comments that surrounded them. Instead they glared soundly at each other before walking in opposite directions. Each footstep they took the harder it was not to break down and run back.

**SCENE CHANGE**

The tension was thick. Thicker than a Juppelnuff's ink on a summers day. Lily sneered at James. James hissed at Lily. Sirius sighed. Abby shook her head in sadness. Remus put is head in his hands. Peter looked around in confusion. The girls smirked at Lily and the boys grinned at James. It was just another day since Lily and James had put a stop to their friendship. A normal day except with everyday that passed Lily and James felt themselves grow angrier and the cold stab of jealousy was driving them mad.

Potions set the scene for their first break through.

"WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID?" Lily screamed. James had just thrown an extra ingredient into her potion she was working on with Buddy Landers. They had looked a little too close for James' comfort. Lily was still seething from this morning when James had come in with a blonde ditz clinging to his arm. Lily had taken the Liberty of tripping the bimbo before class.

"YOU'RE STUPID!"

"YOU ARE!"

"WELL YOU'RE TOO OBLIVIOUS!" James screamed.

"ME? YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND YOU!" It was becoming quite obvious that they weren't talking about the potion anymore. It was getting worse. Both were filled with so much jealousy.

"WHAT? AT LEAST I KNOW HOW MY BEST FRIEND IS FEELING! YOU COULDN'T EVEN TELL WHAT I FELT MOST OF THE TIME!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU COULDN'T EVEN SEE HOW I FELT WHEN IT WAS QUITE OBVIOUS!"

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU FELT THEN?" He yelled. His friends' eyes widened.

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME HOW YOU FELT?" There was a silence.

"I'M OUT OF HERE!" They yelled together.

"SHUT UP!"

"ARGH! I'M LEAVING!"

"STOP COPYING ME!"

They both rushed for their things and raced to the door. On the way they got stuck and started pushing each other. The potions master just let them fight, glad to have them out of his classroom.

"Move!"

"You move!" They were now stuck in the doorway, fighting over who left first.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Lily screamed.

"I WOULD BUT YOU'RE SO BIG EVERYWHERE I GO, YOU'RE THERE!"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?"

"YES!"

"YOU'RE FAT!"

"YOU ARE!" The potions master had had enough and nudged them both out the door with a spell from his wand.

They glared at each other and stormed off in opposite directions, both thinking the same thing,

_Why is it after all this I still love you?_

&&**$$SCENE CHANGE$$**&&

It was dinner time later that day, neither Lily or James would go down for fear of seeing the other. Lily was moping on her bed and James was doing the same on his. It was raining heavily outside and they both decided they needed an escape.

_I don't care if it's a bloody storm out. I need to fly._ Lily thought as she grabbed her broom and ran downstairs. She quickly exited out the doors and ran to the Quidditch pitch. She was flying for a few minutes, not caring about the rain when she saw another figure doing the same. _I wonder who it is._

James was thinking the same. He had flown out the Boys' dorm windows and was now darting around the other end of the pitch. He saw another figure descend to the ground and figured he would do the same to see who it was. They landed and both started walking towards the middle.

"YOU!" They cried. Lily turned but James caught her arm.

"No more running. We settle this now."

"Fine." She shivered. "Why are you being such a prat?"

"You're the one acting stupid."

"NO I'm NOT! You started it by telling me I was weak and that I would get hurt!" She raised her voice and shook his arm off.

"I was worried about you. I care for you. I can't stand you getting hurt." He looked her over. _I can't stand this! Does she know how irresistible she is to me right now? I don't want to fight. I love her so much._

"I can take care of myself!"

"THOSE GUYS WERE IDIOTS!"

"WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE WHO I DATE?" She yelled. _I'm_ j_ust the guy who happens to be hopelessly in love with you. _

The rain was getting heavy and they started to feel the cold even more.

"I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"ME TOO! BUT BEST FRIENDS DON'T TURN THEIR FRIENDS DATES HAIR GREEN!"_ Does he know what he's doing to me at the moment? I don't want to fight with him. I hate fighting with James._

"YOU TIPPED BUTTERBEER OVER MY DATE!"

"YOU CONSTANTLY BULLIED ANYONE WHO ASKED ME OUT!"

"YOU GLARED AT ANY GIRL WHO WOULD LOOK AT ME!"

"THEY WERE DITZY!"

"SO?" He yelled.

"YOU COULD DO BETTER!" Fire was coursing through her veins.

"SO COULD YOU!"

"I CAN NOT!"

"YOU CAN DO _SO _MUCH BETTER! BELIEVE ME! ANY GUY WOULD BE CRAZY NOT TO WANT YOU!" he said angrily.

"Apparently the one guy that counts is crazy then." She mumbled so he didn't hear.

"_Why_ did you act like that all week?" He demanded. She glared.

"YOU ACTED LIKE AN IDIOT ALL WEEK! YOU HURT ANY BOY WHO TALKED TO ME! YOU CONSTANTLY YELLED AT ME!"

"THAT'S DIFFERENT!" James yelled.

"HOW?" She screamed.

"I DID IT BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"SO DID I!" They both gasped. Instantly both their faces softened. Their eyes widened in shock and they were both filled with panic.

_Uh oh! I wasn't meant to tell him._

_Did Lily just say that? Did I just say that?_

_Wait! James said it first!_

_Did she mean that?_

_Did he mean that?_

They stood there staring at each other for a few moments. Neither one knew what to say or what to do. In an instant they both made up there mind, turned in opposite directions and ran as fast as there legs would take them.

**P.S. It may be while before I update because I have NO idea what to do after that.**


	13. Gangly men, cauldrons and discoveries

Hello everybody!

SO Sorry for the LONG wait. Also sorry that this chapter isn't up to scratch, I _did_ have to start again and I guess that teaches me for not backing up my work.

Anyway, not to hold you up, here we go…

**CHAPTER 13**

**Gangly men, cauldrons and discoveries.**

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh. My. Gosh." Lily repeated. "What just happened?"

Lily paced the entrance hallway. _Should I go back there?_ She asked herself. _Yes._ She made way to the door. _No. I should go back to my dorm and think about what to do._ And she turned back and walked the other way. _Wait, I should go see him._ Once again she turned to walk outside. _No! I have to sleep on it._ She turned back the other way. And so it went for a few moments before she made up her mind and sprinted up to Gryffindor tower.

_I'll take the coward's way out._

Lily burst through the portrait hole and saw Peter, Remus and Sirius sitting by the fire. They looked up and she scanned the room for Abby.

She ran over to them out of breathe,

"Where's Abby?" She gasped.

"Upstairs. What's wrong?" But she didn't answer Remus, she just turned and ran upstairs.

"Abby! Abby!" Lily cried as she swung open the door to her dorm.

Abby was sitting on the bed smiling like maniac and humming to herself.

**Scene change  
**

Meanwhile James had run into the Gryffindor changing rooms. He had discarded his broomstick and was currently standing, fully clothed, in the shower. He had run in and walked up and down the locker rooms before running into the shower and fiddling with the handles. He turned the cold water right on and stood under it.

_What now?_

He sighed. The sudden realisation that the water was cold hit him. After he had just been in the rain it was not the best idea. He turned it in hot. While the feeling of numbness enveloped him he thought over what had just happened.

_Am I dreaming? _

He looked about.

_No, no I'm not._

_What am I going to do? Why the hell did I run? She said she loved me and I just took off…I'm SO stupid. I need to think of a romantic gesture to finish this and win her over _once and for all.

**SCENE CHANGE  
**

"Abby! I need your help!" Lily cried.

"Hmm?" Abby asked dreamily.

"Abby!" Lily said hysterically. "Snap out of it, please?"

"Ok, I'm listening." Abby stood up and walked over to her.

"Why are you so happy?" Lily asked suspiciously, forgetting what she was there for one moment.

"No reason. What did you need to see me for?" She changed the subject.

"Oh…" Lily thought. "Well…"

"Spit it out." Abby laughed cheerily.

"I told him." Lily said quickly.

"You told him?" Abby asked confused.

"I _told _him." Lily stressed.

"You told him?" Abby asked shocked. "You _told _him?"

"I told him." Lily said sternly. "I _told_ him." Abby fell over.

"What did he say?" She asked on the ground.

"I ran away."

"You ran away?" Abby asked shocked once more.

"I ran away." Abby stood up and shook Lily.

"YOU RAN AWAY?" Abby bellowed.

"But not before he told me he loved me too."

"And you ran away?" Abby asked.

"I _ran _away." Lily repeated slowly. "I ran AWAY!" She yelled.

"You ran away." Abby clarified.

"He told me he loved me and I ran away?" Lily repeated dumbly.

"Yes."

"I love him and he loves me…we love each other. Why am I still here?"

"Why _are_ you still here?" Abby asked.

"You're right. What am I doing here? The guy I love just told me he loved me back and I just ran away? I'm so stupid sometimes. If you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of."

Lily walked out.

Abby sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Wait." Lily said walking back in. "Before I do that, I'm sorting everyone else out." She dragged Abby downstairs to the remaining three Marauders. James wasn't there.

"Before I go and fix what I've done, some people are going to admit their feelings to one another." Lily started.

"Who?" Sirius asked stupidly.

"Don't play dumb, you and Abby."

"Me and…me and…?" Sirius gaped. "WHAT?"

"We know you like each other!"

"I don't like her! No female can hold the attention of Sirius Black for long enough to be called like! I'm the ladies man!" He protested.

"Please. Abby, will you please get the ball rolling?" Lily asked.

"I don't like Sirius…" Abby said quietly, more to her feet then to the group.

"Of course you do. You've been going on about how you like someone for ages."

"Not Sirius." She blushed. Sirius sighed in relief. _That could have been awkward._

"What?" Peter asked. "Who _do_ you like then?"

Abby mumbled something incoherent.

"Wait! We know you like each other! That's why we tried to get you two together." Lily said loudly. They were lucky everyone else was finishing up dinner.

"Even Remus agrees, don't you?" Peter asked. Remus looked away shyly.

"Remus has his own love worries." Lily said sympathetically.

"Who?" Sirius asked, _this night is getting more confusing then that time we tried to figure why Peter was in a bikini. _

"I don't know what she's talking about." Remus muttered.

"Come on, we ALL know you like Alice." Lily sighed. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Was the collective response.

"Well, I guess only I know Remus likes Alice."

"I don't like Alice." Remus said in confusion.

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You _have_ been wondering around all love struck and confused for a while." Sirius agreed.

"I _don't _like Alice."

"You do!" Lily cried.

"WAIT!" Sirius yelled. "Wait a minute!" Everyone quietened. Sirius smiled.

"First, where is James?"

Lily turned bright red.

"Ok, we'll leave that question until later, as it may take some explaining." Lily let out a breath and Sirius raised and eyebrow. "You didn't kill him did you?"

"No!" She yelled.

"Ok," He held up his hands. "What is going on _here_? I've basically got, everyone thinks that Abby and I like each other but we don't. Abby likes some one else but no one knows who it is. Lily thinks Remus likes Alice but he likes some one else we don't know of. And Lily and James like each other but are not telling each other."

"Actually…" Lily started. Sirius gaped.

"Um…also, that's not entirely true." Remus coughed. "I know who Abby likes."

"Who?" Sirius, Lily and Peter demanded.

"Me." He grabbed her hand and the two shared a short but sweet kiss on the lips. The other three stood in amazement.

"Whaa?" Peter asked.

"Well we talked about it this morning and…we really like each other." Abby smiled brightly. "We were going to tell you later…but I guess now you know."

The three just stared.

"I didn't see that coming…" Lily whispered. "Not at all."

"Well, now that that's out of the way…Lily, I believe you have something to do." Abby grinned. Lily snapped to and sprinted out of the portrait hole.

"Will someone tell _me_ what's going on around here?" Sirius moaned. "When did everyone get so confusing?" He asked as he looked to Peter, who had passed out from an information overload.

**SCENE CHANGE  
**

Lily ran through the corridors of Hogwarts, desperately searching for James. Looking back she should have checked the Marauders map, it would have saved a lot of trouble. She didn't know why she checked the classrooms. Why would he be there? She checked the Quidditch pitch, the locker rooms, the lake, the owlery, her friends would be in the common room, she checked the infirmary also and she couldn't find him. She had tried to check the kitchens but there was a sign that said some sort of magical repair going on down the hallway that led to there. She shrugged it off and guessed if it was blocked he probably wouldn't be there anyway. She _wished_ she had brought the map.

"So stupid." She muttered to herself as she opened the door to _another _empty classroom. She walked in and saw a door to a joined classroom. She opened it expecting the same result. It wasn't empty this time.

**SCENE CHANGE  
**

_What to do, what to do…_ James sat in the kitchens. He had long since performed (miraculously) a perfect drying charm and made his way to the kitchens.

_It has to be spectacular. It has to show how I feel. It has to say 'I love you and always will'. It has to prove my love. Jeez, who is being cliché now?_

He bit into a chocolate.

_What if she didn't mean what she said?_

**SCENE CHANGE  
**

Two hooded figures grabbed her arms.

"It's about time." One mumbled. "She headed down this hallway ages ago."

"Quit whining. Our lord will be pleased we have her." Lily saw there was a third beside them.

"Let go." She struggled. She used her many years of Quidditch training and beating up against James to free herself from their hold. She ran to the other door only to find it locked.

"Come on, girly, we aren't stupid." One of the people laughed. He was twirling a wand in his hand. She tried the door she had come through, but a quick "Alohomora" from the man and she was trapped.

She fumbled in her robes for her wand to open the door, but it had been taken, and the only thing she managed to find was the figure of a small turtle dove.

"This won't end well." She muttered to herself as two of the three grabbed her and dragged her to the fireplace.

"Veil kard rold diheyawa." A man pulled out floo powder and spoke to the fireplace before he was engulfed by flames.

"Stop struggling." One growled but she still thrashed about.

"Stupefy." Another said and she fell limp. "Always works." It couldn't be seen but surely a smirk was plastered over his face.

One of the hooded men pulled out a handful of power, floo powder, and stepped into the fireplace.

"Veil kard rold diheyawa." He cried and was engulfed by flames.

"I don't know why he insists on _that_ name for the place. It's _so_ hard to remember _and_ to say." The other mumbled and followed suit, awkwardly, with Lily in his clutches

Up in the seventh year boys' dormitory, on top of a certain head boy's trunk, a small turtle dove figurine glowed such a bright silver the whole room was alight. It was a pity the room was empty.

**SCENE CHANGE  
**

"Where's Lily?' Abby asked confused.

"How should I know?" James asked glumly. _She probably _didn't_ mean what she said. She was probably caught up in the moment._

"You _should_ know because she went looking for you about three hours ago."

"Why?" He asked not daring to hope.

"To fix the mistake she made by running from you. To tell you that she loves you and doesn't want to let you go."

"Really?" James' head snapped up. "She was serious? She _really_ meant it?" He asked hopefully.

"YES! She's been in love with you for a _very_ long time."

James' face broke into such a grin that Sirius was sure his face was going to crack.

"Wait…Lily left about three hours ago and she should have found you by now." Remus said with a furrowed brow.

"Where were you?" Sirius asked.

"The kitchens."

"She would have checked there." Abby said worriedly.

"Where do you think she is?" Peter asked, he had awoken from the shock earlier.

"Surely not still looking. I will get the map for my dearest Prongs so he can find his Lillian." Sirius grinned and darted upstairs.

"I need to make this right." James sighed.

"What did you do after Lily ran?' Abby asked curiously.

"Lily ran?" James asked. "I didn't see her run, as soon as the words spilled from my mouth and she replied I got the hell out of there."

"What? She told you she loved you and you took off like a coward?" Remus asked.

James' reply was cut off when Sirius stumbled down the stairs.

"You-you-you g-guys should s-s-see this." He stuttered, in a very un-Sirius-Black-like way.

James raised an eyebrow and followed him up. He was aware of his other friends behind him. He pushed open the door to his dorm and was greeted with blinding silver light.

"My eyes! Jeez, Padfoot, what _is _that?"

"Er…James…" Remus tried. James was shielding his eyes and the others were looking at the object. James took his hands away.

"What? Wh-" He stopped as he saw what the light was illuminating from. He had on one clear thought as he rushed over to the turtle dove. _My Lily is in danger and I'm going to save her._

"Lily." He whispered as he grabbed the piercing hot turtle dove. There was a shimmer and he heard his friends protests but with a 'ping' and a glint he vanished into thin air.

**SCENE CHANGE  
**

"Ommf." James gasped as he hit the ground.

"Mr Potter, glad you could join us." A hooded figure laughed. _Death eaters._

"Lily!" James cried. Lily was lying unconscious next to three hooded men.

"The Dark Lord said you would find a way here." One said.

"What did you do to her?" James yelled. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" He ran to her side. "Lily!"

"She will be fine. Shut your trap."

"Get her up now!" James growled. Without warning he lunged at one of the figures.

He punched and kicked any part he could before he was hit with a spell.

"Petrificus totalus." A Death eater spoke.

James went rigid as a board but he could still see.

The guy he had beaten stood up. "Stupid boy. You'll get what's coming to you."

The death eater who had shot him with a spell picked him up. "Unscramble the damn anagram."

"Get his wand." James felt someone get his wand from his robes.

"He's got a damn mirror in here. Vain prat."

"Leave it with him. Where's my wand, I need to shift the letters don't I?" James saw writing on a door like thing.

**Veil kard rold diheyawa**

_What does that mean? _He thought.

He saw one death eater find his wand and stand up while the other held him up. The guy with the wand touched his wand to a letter and shifted it.

"Stupid anagram." He muttered. The other guy lowered James to the floor and started to levitate him and Lily before James could see the finished words.

**SCENE CHANGE  
**

"Whaa?" Lily asked as she came to. "Where am I?"

"I don't know." A familiar male voice spoke.

"James?" She asked uncomfortably.

"Yes. I came to find you."

"Oh." She said embarrassed.

"You're awake." A man said as he entered the room. "Tie them up." He said to two other men who had been with him.

As the death eaters tied their feet and hands to large sticks Lily was strangely reminded of Island natives carrying a freshly killed pig back to their tribe.

"Do you feel like a pig?" She asked curiously, forgetting all awkwardness between them.

"Indeed." James mused. "Indeed."

The death eaters took through to a large room. Lily wondered why they didn't levitate them, it would have been easier.

"What are we doing here?" James asked.

"I don't know." Lily said slowly. "But I don't like the looks of that…"James looked up to a huge cauldron that was bubbling.

"I wonder what that is for." He said thoughtfully.

"Wonder no more…" A silky voice hissed. A tall figure entered the room and the death eaters, who were carrying them in the sticks, dropped them to the floor.

"Ooof!" Lily said as she hit the ground.

"Diffindo." The voice hissed and the ropes tying the two to the sticks were cut. Lily slowly raised her eyes to meet the man.

He looked vaguely familiar and Lily looked to James and saw he obviously know _exactly_ who he was.

She turned back to the man and took in his appearance. He looked middle-aged and rather angry and powerful. He had red eyes and was quite pale. Lily thought he would be rather terrifying if he wasn't so…lanky.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Hold you tongue Mudblood." He hissed. She was reminded of a snake somewhat. James stood up, awkwardly, and gave Lily his hand. She took it and felt so much better than before. As she stood beside James she realised nothing could harm her while she was with him.

"Now, for those of you lesser beings…" The man looked at Lily, "let me introduce myself. I am Lord Voldemort." The safety that filled Lily moments ago vanished. _Nothing can hurt me…except that._

Suddenly a giggle rose in her. It was small and insignificant but it started to bubble inside her and slowly grew and grew. Soon it was a small chuckle, then a whimper of a laugh. Finally she was laughing aloud, leaving James to fear her sanity and Voldemort and his faithful minions to glare at her and wonder at her defiance.

When she finally stopped then she saw everyone was looking at her, "Sorry, I just didn't expect the evil guy who everyone was scared of to be so…gangly." James looked at Voldemort, he was sizzling. James cocked his head and chuckled a bit too. He was gangly. The two burst into peels of laughter.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort boomed. "You will do well to keep quiet."

"Why are we here?" James asked, ignoring his advice.

"I am to make an example of you." Voldemort laughed a high pitched cackle.

"What is the cauldron for then?" Lily asked.

Whilst they had been talking and laughing the giant cauldron had been bubbling furiously. There were death eaters surrounding it and they would occasionally levitate some sort of substance into the cauldron.

"You will see. You will see."

"Knott! Bring me the book. I need to see what is next."

A hooded man scuttled over with a book in hand. He handed it to his master, trembling the whole time.

Voldemort dismissed him and opened the book. Lily wondered what sick spells it held that he would use on them. Surely nothing worse than the unforgivables.

She tried to get a glance at the cover and succeeded. At first she thought it was a misprint but as she squinted to see better it all clicked.

"You're going to EAT us?" Lily yelled. Voldemort snapped the cover of _'101 ways to cook ones enemies' _and glared. "Are you INSANE?" She shouted.

"There is a fine line between genius and insanity, my dear Mudblood." Voldemort hissed.

"Don't call Lily that." James growled. Voldemort ignored him.

"You have cottoned onto my plan, I see. I knew you would. Yes, I will be cooking you."

The two gaped at him.

"WHAT!" James roared. "Why the HELL would you do that?"

"I need to make an example of the two of you." Voldemort replied unfazed. "Just think, you two, the most known and loved students in your school, head boy and girl, eaten by the dark lord. Every one will fear me. Everyone will know me and no one will _dare_ stand up to me."

"_You_ have mental issues." James spoke slowly. "EAT US? YOU'RE GOING TO EAT US?"

"I am going to eat you." Voldemort nodded.

"You need fattening up anyway." Lily spat. Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"_You_ will be the first course."

**SCENE CHANGE  
**

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it." Sirius repeated.

"W_hat_ are we going to do now?" Remus asked.

"WHY did he do that? Abby wailed. "We could have found her but now…we have NO idea where they are."

"We have to go and see Dumbledore." Remus said gravely.

The four quickly marched out of the room to tell the Headmaster of the students disappearance and the glowing turtle dove.

**SCENE CHANGE  
**

"Lily…" James spoke softly.

They had been locked in a magical cage in the corner of the place while the cauldron was prepared.

"Yes?" She asked. She had been staring at the cauldron for some time now.

"About…before."

"What about it?" She asked dazed.

"When you said…what you said. On the quidditch pitch." Lily closed her eyes and turned to him.

"I know I'm stupid," She sighed. "I shouldn't love you but I couldn't help it. I shouldn't but _I do."_

"You do?" He asked, his tone higher than usual. Lily opened her eyes and nodded.

He lowered his head to hers and pressed his lips firmly to hers for a rough, needy kiss. When he pulled away she gaped.

"You…you…you…and then…we…?"

"Lily…"

"James-" He held up a hand.

"Please, don't interrupt me."

"Ok."

"Lily, in all my life I never thought I'd fall in love with my best friend. I remember when we first met was the happiest moment of my life. When we first fought I was so sad that I might loose you. Even now while I'm talking to you I feel so terrified that you don't _really_ feel the same way and that it's just a caught up in the moment thing and I'll loose you forever over this. All through my life, ever since I met you, I've felt so confused and full of emotions but I wouldn't trade any moment with you for anything. I love you Lily."

Lily smiled a watery smile.

"Don't be stupid." She grinned and hugged him. "You'll never loose me like that. You planned that speech didn't you?"

"Maybe." He said shyly. "Just a little." He held her hand tight and smiled at her.

"So sweet." They heard Voldemorts mocking taunt. "I see you two are finally aware of your _feelings_." He spat the last word out like a curse. "I myself have never been much for _feeling_, such a muggle thing."

"No one would ever love you anyway." James glared.

"Maybe so." Voldemort spoke angrily, "but look where love has gotten you. If you didn't _love_ this Mudblood, _you _wouldn't be here. You wouldn't have come to find her. _You_ would have lived. If she didn't _love_ you she wouldn't have come looking for you and fallen straight into my trap. You see, _love_ just causes trouble."

"I'd rather die then not love her." James spoke passionately, holding her hand even tighter, as though it would keep her safe.

"Well, that's a good thing then. You will get your wish."

He dramatically turned on his heel and left, robe billowing after him.

"It's a pity we didn't sort this out before we were going to be eaten by a lanky Voldemort." Lily sighed.

"You don't suppose he has Cacomorphobia?" James asked.

"What's that?"

"Fear of fat people. Maybe that is why he is so lanky."

"Hmm…perhaps."

"SILENCE!" Voldemort spoke from behind them.

"Didn't he just leave?" James asked.

"I think so."

**SCENE CHANGE  
**

Abby stared at Remus.

Remus stared at Abby.

Sirius looked at Dumbledore.

Peter looked at the floor.

Dumbledore sat with his hands peaked and did some fast thinking.

"Well…well…"He coughed. "I will contact their parents and the ministry." He spoke calmly while he was trying to hide the panic from the students. "We will alert you if anything else happens. You may go."

The four walked out, angry that their headmaster didn't help them.

Dumbledore threw a handful of powder into the fireplace and called Professor McGonagall.

"Yes?" She asked. She had her head in the fireplace and looked as though she had just been grading tests or something horrible.

"Minerva," Dumbledore spoke gravely. "We are in a spot of trouble. Voldemort has the two. He knows…"

"He knows…" She repeated.

**SCENE CHANGE  
**

"Your time is almost up." Voldemort spoke coldly.

"So you're going to make us into soup then?" Lily asked.

"You will speak when spoken to Mudblood." Lily gripped James' hand tightly so he didn't yell at him. "I'd say you have thirty minutes, at the most." He laughed cruelly and disappeared.

Lily bit her lip. Realisation that they wouldn't be saved was just kicking in.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." She said in a raspy voice.

"Don't say that. Don't EVER say that. It's not goodbye. We'll get through this. I'm not going to loose you." He promised. James brought her hands to his face, kissed them softly and held them tight.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me." He said sternly.

"Why?"

"I will get you through this. I promise." He pulled her close to himself. "Please trust me."

"I trust you." She said determinedly.

"Good. We need a plan…"

**SCENE CHANGE  
**

"Dumbledore was acting odd." Sirius said voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Yes." Peter said dumbly.

"I'm not sitting there and letting what ever or whoever has them in danger kill them." Abby spoke.

"What are we going to do?" Remus asked.

"We need to find them."

"Wait! The mirror!" Sirius fished around in his pocket for something. "Aha!" He pulled out a square mirror.

"The mirror!" Remus smiled. "Of course."

"James Potter." Sirius spoke firmly. "James Potter."

"Why isn't he answering?" Abby asked.

"I don't know. Maybe-" Sirius was interrupted.

"SIRIUS!"

**SCENE CHANGE  
**

"What's the plan?" Lily asked.

"Well-"

"James Potter." He heard a voice from his pocket.

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"James Potter."

"Is that…your mirror?" Lily asked hopefully.

James pulled out the square piece of glass. He checked around for any sign of people watching.

"It is." He grinned.

"Well…tell them where we are."

"SIRIUS!"

"JAMES! LILY!" Sirius grinned. "Where are you?"

James turned to Lily… "Where_ are _we?"

"I have NO idea."

**SCENE CHANGE  
**

"It's them." Abby gushed with relief as they talked into the mirror.

"Are you in a cage?" Sirius asked confused.

"Yes." James spoke quietly.

"Who has you?" Sirius asked ready to go and beat the entire of Slytherin until they released his friends.

"Voldemort." James said seriously. Everyone stood in silence and Sirius shot down his previous idea.

**SCENE CHANGE  
**

"Wait." Lily said. "I remember the name of this place. Before I was stunned they flooed here. It's called something like, Viel card rolled dieyawa."

"Veil kard rold diheyawa." James said certainly, pronouncing each syllable. "I saw the name on a door."

"Well, we will be right there." Sirius said.

"No!" Lily and James said together.

"You can't come. It's too dangerous." James said.

"James is right. You'll be killed. Tell Dumbledore."

"Ok. Do you just floo there? Dumbledore will need to know."

"No. Once you do that there is a door with the writing on it. It's an anagram I think. One of the men had to unscramble the words to get in. Move the letters around with your wand."

"Ok. We will go and tell Dumbledore then." Sirius said.

"Goodbye." Lilly and James said.

"I hope they're not too late." Lily said as she hugged James fiercely.

**SCENE CHANGE  
**

"Dumbledore won't help." Remus said.

"We aren't telling Dumbledore. I'm going to get them myself."

"It's dangerous." Peter squeaked.

"You don't have to come. Anyone with me?" Sirius asked.

"Me." Remus volunteered. "James and Lily have done too much for me to desert them now."

"Me too." Abby grinned. "They're great friends and I'm not loosing them." They looked to Peter.

"Me too." He said quietly.

"Good." Remus grinned wolfishly. "Let's get going."

**SCENE CHANGE  
**

"Right, now all we do is wait…and Dumbledore and a few highly trained Aurors' will be here in no time." Lily said happily.

"That is SO bollocking." James exclaimed. Lily stopped.

"Did you just say bollocking?" She asked, looking at him weirdly.

"No! That would be stupid. It wouldn't even make sense." James cried flustered.

"Thought so." She said, regaining her happiness. "I always knew I'd fall for a stupid one."

**SCENE CHANGE  
**

"Now…" Sirius stood in front of the fireplace clutching some stolen floo powder. "What was it again?"

"Um…it was..vell card…something something." Abby said uncertainly.

"No! Venture carpet moonflower rock." Peter cried.

"No!" Sirius cried. "I remember! Valorise porridge sugar jupplenuff!" He said excitedly.

"No! It was-" Peter was cut short by Remus.

"Veil kard rold diheyawa." He said warily.

"Why would it be that? It's just stupid." Sirius put in. "That's way off."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Wait! That _does _sound familiar…" Abby said thoughtfully. "Let's give it a go." Remus kissed her softly on the lips.

"Thank you."

Sirius rolled his eyes and laughed while Peter bushed uncertainly.

"Veil kard rold diheyawa!" Sirius cried from the fireplace.

Then he was gone. In a flurry of flames.

"Let's hope that's right." Remus said as he stepped into the fireplace.

**SCENE CHANGE  
**

"OOF!" Sirius cried as he hit the ground with a thump.

"OFF!" he cried as Remus landed on him.

"OAF!" He cried as Peter then landed on top.

"GOOF!" He cried as Abby joined the pile.

"WOOF!" He cried as he transformed into his animagus form and got the hell out of under there.

He ran over to the other side of the room and transformed, holding his stomach.

"That's it! You three are going on DIETS!" He cried hysterically. "As soon as we get out of here! DIETS ALL AROUND!"

"Please, as if you could last without food." Remus snorted. The three got to their feet.

"There it is." Peter said quietly.

There, before their eyes, was a magnificent door like wall. Across it letter were scrambled in what looked like pixie blood.

'_Veil kard rold diheyawa'_

"Now what?" Abby asked.

"James said something about an anagram…anograte?" Sirius tried.

"Anagram." Remus corrected. "We have to arrange the letters to get the real words."

"Sounds like thinking to me." Sirius said painfully.

**SCENE CHANGE  
**

"Not long now." Voldemort hissed.

"But the soup isn't near done." Lily said puzzled.

"No, the soup comes later. First we are having some guests."

**SCENE CHANGE  
**

"Can I substitute a c with a k, even if there is no c?" Sirius asked.

"No." Remus sighed.

"What about a j for a-"

"No." Remus cut him off. "Ok. What have we got so far?"

"Veil…something…" Abby tried.

"Um…Veil something drak something…" Peter tried.

"Evil dark lord hideaway." Sirius said deep in thought.

Huh?

"What?" Sirius asked when he noticed everyone staring at him.

"How did you do that?" Remus asked.

"I don't know." Sirius shrugged. "It was easy."

Sirius withdrew his wand.

"What now…"

"We arrange the letters." Abby said.

"Go there." Sirius cried at the letter 'V'." He tried again. "Go there!"

"Maybe we just drag them across…" Remus wondered. He took out his wand. He placed his wand on the letter 'V' and dragged it so it fit into place. Slowly he rearranged the words to spell 'Evil dark Lord Hideaway'.

"Nothing is happening." Peter said.

A sharp ray of light appeared and the door started opening.

"Oh." He said dumbly.

"Right…what I'm thinking is we sneak in there, find Lily and James, rescue them without too much fuss and get out of their before Mr Voldemort comes along." Sirius said standing in front of them.

But the three were too entranced with what was behind him to pay any attention.

"What?" He asked, as he turned to follow their gaze. "What is…" He trailed off in awe.

The door had opened and before them was a giant steaming cauldron. Death eaters were hurriedly levitating what Sirius could only think were vegetables, giant vegetables, into the cauldron. He could slightly see a cage that held two people, which he assumed his friends for lack of other thoughts, and it looked pretty invincible to him.

"It seems this will be harder than I previously thought." He said aloud.

"You are correct, Mr Black." The voice was cruel and icy. A voice that only a Dark Lord could manage.


	14. And thus brings an end to this tale

**Sorry this is rushed. I needed to finish before my exams. I figured I owed you an update.**

**Chapter 14**

"That's Voldemort." Sirius screeched.

"Shh." Abby hissed at him.

"Oh, right." Sirius smiled.

"It seems that you four are on time. I have been awaiting a foolish rescue attempt for some time."

The group stayed silent.

"No one going to speak up?" Voldemort challenged. "You are unlike your friends."

Sirius had his eyes fixed on the cauldron behind him.

"That is one giant steaming cauldron." Sirius said hysterically. "I mean, it is giant. And steaming. Also it is a cauldron"

"Very clever Mr Black. It is a shame you did not follow in your families footsteps. We could use a thinker like you." Voldemort laughed.

"I am not sick like them." Sirius scowled and withdrew his wand.

"Expelliarmus." Voldemort drawled lazily.

"Hey!" Sirius cried. "HEY! That's _my_ wand."

"Well, guess what? It's now _my _wand." Voldemort laughed cruelly.

"Lame." Sirius coughed. Voldemort glared.

"Put them in the cage!" He bellowed. Immediately several people raised their wands and they were put whisked into a small cramped cage.

No one said a word as they frantically tried to make room to breathe in the cage. When all of the friends finally had room they noticed two other friends occupying some space.

"Took you long enough." Lily mumbled.

"Now how do we get out?" James asked. "Where is Dumbledore?"

"Well…the thing about that is…" Abby trailed off.

"Yes?"

"He kind of…doesn't…know we're here."

"WHAT?" Lily and James screamed. Not only were they separated by Peter's body, but now they find that they had no hope in escaping.

"He…wasn't very helpful." Sirius said snootily. "Never mind that. We need a plan to get out of here!" He said as Voldemort cried for more peanuts to be added.

The others murmured a few thoughts.

"Alohomora." Abby tried but she was rewarded with a zap. "I guess this cage is magic proof."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Sirius cried.

"What?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Are peanuts a fruit or a vegetable?" Sirius asked.

Everyone sighed in anger.

"They are a nut." Remus said slowly.

"Yes but everything that grows has to be a plant, vegetable or fruit right? So what are peanuts?"

"They are a nut." Remus repeated.

"How do peanuts grow anyway?" Sirius asked ignoring him. "Like on a peanut tree or in a nut sack undergoing?"

"I don't know."

"I will have to do some investigating into that one."

"DAMN IT Sirius! It's too bloody small in here and I'm dying of oxygen loss! I don't want to hear your stupid question! I'm NEED air! I'm going to DIE!" Remus cried hysterically taking huge breathes. Then he realised he was wasting oxygen so he stopped breathing and held his breath.

Abby eyed her man nervously. "Remus?" She asked as he turned a funny shade of red. He shook his head.

"Moony?" James tried. Remus was turning purple by now.

"Remus! You bloody twat!" Sirius tried. Remus let out his breath and instantly screamed.

"I can't do it! I can't hold my breath! Soon we'll use up al the oxygen and slowly we will suffocate!" He cried frantically.

"Remus! There are holes in the cage!" Lily said loudly.

Remus stopped mid scream. "Well, yes. I knew that!" He squeezed past Sirius and put his head against a bar. "Ha ha. Just testing you."

**SCENE CHANGE**

"It's almost time my pets." Voldemort echoed slightly.

"Didn't you say that awhile ago?" James asked. He had manoeuvred his hand so that it held Lily's tightly.

"Don't get smart with me boy."

"Shouldn't there be more meat. You need more fat on you. Us few won't nearly take away your gangliness." Lily quipped.

"You five will be plenty enough."

"There are six of us." Remus counted.

"I have no time for such petty things a muggle math!" Voldemort yelled embarrassed. "I have just come over here to ask if you have any last words."

"Shouldn't you do that just before you cook us?" Lily asked.

"_Who_ is the evil genius here?" He asked. "Me."

"Wait…" Abby said puzzled. "Cook us?"

"Yes. It seems you too have cottoned onto my marvellous plan! I will cook you all in a wonderful soup and feast on you!" He laughed! "What a feast it will be."

"That's just plain sick." Remus spat.

"You may see it as sick but I will make an example of you! Who would be more feared than the man who, not only killed _six_ teenagers, but ATE six teenagers?"

"I can see your logic…" Sirius started and everyone started at him in shock. "What?" He asked. "I can see his logic."

"Well, thank you Mr Black."

"But, it is completely unhygienic. I mean, we could make you sick. You could die and then how would you be feared. From the grave?" He asked slyly.

"I see what you're trying to do. I see, and it won't work. You will never fool me!" he vanished. Again.

"I think maybe he's lonely." Lily pondered. "That's why he keeps coming over here."

**SCENE CHANGE**

"We really need a plan." James said tugging Lily's hand.

"But WHAT?" Abby asked.

The group stood, uncomfortably, in thought.

"How about-" Sirius started but was silenced by the group.

"NO!"

"What about if we create a diversion?" Peter asked.

"Like in almost ALL the stories I've ever read with an evil genius?" Lily asked.

"It's so cliché! I like it." James grinned.

"And the distraction?"

"They took my wand." Sirius sighed.

"And mine and Lily's. Plus we wouldn't stand a chance with wands against Voldemort." James agreed.

"Who needs a wand for our kind of distraction? I saw this once in a muggle movie…"

**SCENE CHANGE**

"I don't see why _I _have to do this!" Lily complained.

"Me neither!" James protested.

"We already agreed. You and James got us into this mess and _obviously_ James can't do it." Remus sighed frustrated.

"But-" James began angrily.

"No buts. We _agreed._"

"She could get hurt! It's dangerous and _disgusting_!"

"She'll be ok. And if she doesn't do it we're eaten so _really_ she can't be even more hurt." Sirius argued.

"I don't-"

"It's ok James." Lily said quietly. "I'll do it."

James looked furious. "Like hell you will. I won't allow-"

Sirius put his hand over his mouth. "Shh. He'll hear you. Look, if Lily gets into any trouble then we'll be there. _Nothing_ will happen to her."

James' reply was muffled by Sirius' hand.

"Good. I'm going to lower my hand now so _be quiet._"

"I can't believe you're willing to do this!" James burst at Lily. "I'm _not_ letting you do this to yourself. The very thought makes me nauseous. I never…"

**SCENE CHANGE**

"The time is now." Voldemort said dramatically.

Sirius quickly slammed his hand on James' mouth to stop his _still_ ongoing babbling.

The door to the cage swung open and immediately the six were thrown out into a heap on the ground.

James jumped up immediately n and Abby quickly cast a silencing charm.

"What's wrong with you, Potter?" Voldemort hissed at James' wordless mouthing.

"He's getting a cold." Sirius supplied. "I told you we would make you sick."

"Never mind that." Voldemort said with a flourish and turned to the four death eaters that weren't in front of the cauldron. "Take them to the cauldron."

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Now, any last words?" Voldemort asked.

The six friends had been led up to the cauldron. There were four death eaters still adding vegetables and the four death eaters who led them over were moving over that way, Voldemort could handle the teenagers on his own.

"Can I ask a question?" Sirius asked him.

"Ask away, Black. It is, after all, your last few minutes."

"Are peanuts a vegetable or a fruit?"

Voldemort just looked at him.

"Sirius!" Lily chided. "Don't waste his time with such trivial questions. Can't you see that _Lord _Voldemort is a genius and shouldn't have his time wasted with such unimportant questions?" She smiled at Voldemort. James felt his stomach lurch and he wasn't alone.

"For a Mudblood you know genius when you see it."

"Well, that's only because I'm looking at the greatest genius of all time." She smiled largely.

"I see you have come around to my way of thinking." He smirked.

"I was always on your side. I was just playing hard ball." Lily winked. "I just _admire_ the way you come up with these ideas. I mean your brain must be enormous." She walked up to him and touched his arm. "I _love_ that. Intelligence is a great quality."

"I suppose I _am_ very intelligent. It _does_ take a great mastermind to come up with this sort of a plan." He boasted.

"I especially like the cauldron. It's _so_ huge." She turned him towards the cauldron. "In fact it's the biggest cauldron I've ever seen."

"Well…" Voldemort actually sounded a little sheepish.

"Don't be modest. What inspired you to come up with this idea? I would _love_ to hear it." She silently cursed the person who thought of this plan.

"I guess it all started when I was nine…" He started off, completely forgetting about the others. She guessed they had been right. Voldemort _was_ just starting out his rage and reacted well to compliments on his evil genius. "I had always had a terrible fascination for carrots…" Lily just nodded along with the occasional awe-struck comment.

"Well…then I couldn't just leave it that way. I mean, I thought about it but then I said to myself-"

BANG!

"Incendio." She heard someone say.

Voldemort's large cloak started to catch a flame.

"My cloak!" he wailed as he reached for his wand.

"RUN!" She heard James yell. She vaguely figured someone must have removed the silencing charm from him before she ran like hell. The others were just mere feet in front of her and running like they had a werewolf on their tail.

She quickly glanced back to see the death eaters all shooting spells and Voldemort extinguishing his cloak before pointing his wand at them.

She turned back and saw the door close by. The others were waiting for her.

She was making way to the door. To freedom. Almost there.

_Dance._

That voice. It was commanding her. Commanding Lily.

_Stay and dance with me._

She stopped.

"Lily?" Remus asked as he saw her stop.

_Dance with me. _

_You want to dance._

"Come on Lily Flower! Run!" Sirius cried. Lily was still. She was lulled by the silent music. Calling to her.

_Dance with me._

_Dance._

"Lily!" Abby cried. Everyone else was at the door.

"LILY!" They were frantic but she couldn't break the trance.

_Dance with me. _

_Dance with death._

_Dance._

"Go." Slowly a voice made through. _James. _

He was ordering the others to leave. "I'll get her."

James quickly headed back as the others, reluctantly, made their way though the door.

"Lily!" He cried running. "LILY! COME ON!"

Voldemort watched the foolish boy. The dark lord just didn't understand why some people let this silly notion of love control them. He'd have to teach him a lesson.

"CRUCIO!"

As the curse hit James Lily was awoken from her trance.

"JAMES!" She screamed. "NO!"

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Let me go!" Sirius cried as Peter and Remus tried to restrain him.

"No! James can handle it." Peter said quietly.

"He can't! He's my friend and I won't let this happen to him."

"He's right." Remus said. "He _can't _handle this no matter what he says."

"We have to go back!" Abby said. "We haveto save our friends."

"Let's go." Sirius ordered.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Let him go!" Lily screamed. "Leave him alone and you can have me."

"I will have you anyway, m'dear." Voldemort smirked.

"But you will not have me willingly. Wouldn't it be easier if I just went with you?" She asked quietly.

Voldemort thought about this as Lily stared as James unmoving form.

"No. I think I will just have you both."

"You'll never have him if I have anything to do with it." She said through gritted teeth.

"That's the problem," he sighed. "You _don't _have anything to do with it."

"Why kill him?" Lily pleaded, silent tears running down her cheek. "Why?"

"Because I can, little Mudblood. I have the power and I will do as I please." He grinned evilly.

"I'll join you." She said quietly.

"What was that?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'll join you." She spoke louder.

"Why would I want a Mudblood to join me?" He scoffed, but Lily could tell he was thinking it through.

"Just think," she spoke determinedly, "Dumbledore's head girl joins Voldemort. No one will suspect it. I will be under your full command and do whatever you wish and I must be powerful and smart or I wouldn't be head girl, which is something you want on your side."

"And you would do that?"

"As long as you let James free and he stays unharmed." She agreed.

"But you would never see him again. I would forbid it." He glared.

"I know. So long as you swear he would remain unhurt."

"You are willing to give up your life, your soul, to me to save this boy even if you don't see him again?" He asked unbelievingly.

Lily looked down at James' form again.

"Yes." She said angrily.

"Throw the Mudblood her wand." He ordered. Lily caught her wand in her hand.

"Once our wands touch it is a Wizard contract. You can no longer back out." He smiled ruefully. "I will own you."

"I understand." She said quietly.

_I love you James. I'm sorry._

Lily took a deep breathe and wiped away the streams of tears.

Voldemort grinned wickedly. "Let's get to it then." He put his wand out.

Lily closed her eyes and wished it all away. She wished it was a dream. However, when she opened her eyes she was still stuck in the same place with Voldemort staring eagerly at her.

She nodded and moved forward.

"No!" She heard a voice. She turned quickly and saw James. He must have awoken while they were bargaining. He quickly transformed into a stag, which caught Voldemort off guard, and rammed into the Darn Lord.

"Get them!" Voldemort yelled as he stood up. "They are not to leave here."

"They will if we have a say." Sirius smirked from behind him. He had retrieved his and James' wands from the Death Eaters.

"Mr Black-"

"Take Lily and run!" Sirius cried at the stag. The stag waited for Lily to mount him and ran off.

Abby, Remus and Peter were already battling the Death Eaters and from what Lily could see they were doing well. She shot spells at the Death Eaters backs as she rode off to the door.

"Not so fast." A Death eater halted their path. "Cruc-"

"Stupefy!" Remus cried at the Death Eater. "Get out of here!"

James didn't need to be told again as he ran Lily right out the door.

He was thankful that there were only two Death Eaters left fighting but swore as soon as he saved Lily he would be back to get his friends away from Voldemort.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Now what Mr Black?" Voldemort laughed. "How will you get out of this one?"

"Stupefy!" Sirius cried put it had no affect.

"Uh uh." Voldemort smirked. "Surely you didn't think that would work."

"Glacius!" Sirius tried. "Petrificus totalus!"

Voldemort just laughed mercilessly. "You cannot harm me."

"The hell I can't!" He lifted his leg and kicked Voldemort right between the legs. Voldemort fell to the ground with a painful 'oof!'

Sirius took this as his chance and ran as fast as he could, with his friends close behind.

He looked back to see some of the Death Eaters rising and Voldemort standing.

Just as he reached the door he heard shouts of curses but thankfully the friends made it in time.

"I was beaten by the dumb one!" Sirius heard Voldemort cry as he ran through the door. "How did he beat me? He is dumb." Sirius was momentarily offended and considered going back there to show Voldemort what he was made of but shrugged it off as he would like to live.

"You're back!" James cried as he turned from helping Lily.

"You bet! And _you_ have some explaining-"

But Sirius was silenced by the sound of James hitting the floor unconscious.

"I guess he's tired or something." Lily supplied meekly. "Let's get out of here."

**SCENE CHANGE**

"How did he transform!" Voldemort demanded of his Death Eaters. "How?"

They stood in silence, fearing his wrath.

"Knott! Explain!"

"Well…Mr Lord, it s-seems as though t-the boy, Potter, he is an illegal…An i-i-illegal animagus. A s-stag, my lord." He bowed.

"_Come on Lily Flower! Run!"_

The Death Eaters watched in fright as his face transformed from anger to wonder.

"Oh my, the stag and the flower." Voldemort said in amazement. "_They_ are the two from the prophecy." He smiled evilly. "This works well for me. Very well, indeed. They haven't heard the last of me." He laughed cruelly.

And indeed they hadn't.

**SCENE CHANGE**

James sat up straight and felt his head spin.

He was surrounded by white.

He gathered in his surroundings.

White walls.

White curtains.

Lily.

White roof.

Lily? He turned back to her and she smiled happily.

"I was hoping you'd wake up soon you big wimp."

"I'm not a wimp!" He protested weakly. "You're the-"

But he was cut off as she pulled him closer to her and kissed him as passionately as she could. He felt the warmth return to his body as he was filled with a roaring heat. He kissed her back with every ounce of enthusiasm he possessed and soon the couple broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Well…" Lily started, blushing. "That was…"

"Fantastic." James supplied. She broke into a grin.

"I think we can improve on that." She smirked. "Let me show you…" She smiled mischievously and moved in.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Finally, you two got your act together!" Sirius was so happy when Lily and James walked out of the hospital wing, hand in hand that they were sure he was going to cry. "Lily and James are dating!" He exclaimed joyously.

"Finally!" Peter put in grinning.

"It's about time." Sirius said, suspiciously rubbing his eyes.

"Are you crying, Padfoot?" James asked.

"No!" He said defensively. "I have something in my eye." He then went back to proclaiming, "You two admitted it! You admitted you like each other!"

"Please, I knew he liked me all along." Lily laughed. "It was just a matter of time before he fell for my charm."

"You wish." James argued. "_You_ fell for _my_ charm first."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No-"

But James quickly silenced her with a kiss.

"Get a room." Peter complained.

"Good idea." James winked and pulled Lily off down the hallway, still hearing Sirius' cries of happiness.

They flung open a classroom and quickly hurried inside.

James leaned in again but he was stopped by a voice.

"Excuse me, this room is taken." He turned to see Abby and Remus, looking rather aggravated at being interrupted. Their clothes were ruffled and their hair was a mess.

Lily laughed at James' shocked look and led him out of the classroom.

"…………WHAT?..." James asked when he finally found his voice.

Lily laughed and ruffled his hair.

"I-I-I guess Operation Burgundy fox is off." James spoke slowly, looking away from the class that held the snogging couple.

"You bet, sparrow." Lily smiled and hugged him tightly.

"_When _did that happen?" James asked shocked.

"Long story." Lily smiled.

"We've got all the time in the world, turkey, all the time in the world." And he brought her in close for a breathtaking kiss and upon hearing the codename Lily didn't even flinch.

And so one chapter of the legendary story of Lily and James drew to a close, with the fateful friends becoming lovers and yet so much more. Their relationship did not wither and ruin all they had worked for; neither would their remarkable friendship ever be forgotten.

In fact, later on, while the group of friends all looked back on their adventurous ride over the years, they all agreed they wouldn't change a single thing.

_Now, while that was the end of one part of their tale it was only the beginning of the greatest tale of all…_

_THE END_


End file.
